Mikey's dream gal (girl)
by tealana
Summary: this takes place shortly after Rapahel's goddess. And this time, it is mikey's turn. with a beautiful she-wolf named wolfjade. will love blossom from their friendship or only be no more as such?
1. Chapter 1

_**~because I'm happy  
clap along if you feel like a room without a roof  
because I'm happy  
clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth  
because I'm happy  
clap along if you know what happiness is to you  
because I'm happy  
clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do~ **_

_**Song chapter-Pharrell Williams- happy.**_

 **Chapter 1**

 **Rachael and Raphael have been together for a year now. They have their similarities, disagreements on some views to television show even outings to the surface as he wishes to make sure his beautiful girlfriend is safe. Understandably she needs to go topside for awhile and see the sun or the moon at times as well as to visit her bestie and new baby. But no matter what, they've come a long way and come together strong. Their relationship may not be perfect although their bond for each other always proved how in love they are.**

" **Raph, give it." Rachael cried, reaching for the remote. Raphael chuckled, deviously as he playfully teased his girlfriend. "Nu huh, kiss first my pretty. And I'll watch whatever girly chick flick you want. That was the deal, if I won our little sparring match." He told her as she continuously tried to reach for the remote. "Nu huh, you cheater! You stole kisses every time you caught my fists! Now give it!"**

" **Oh aww, fine." He smiled, handing the remote to her and switched the channel to the flick playing. "Yay, romeo and Juliet is on." She excitedly cried, as raphael wrapped his arm around her shoulders and gently snuggled her close. Looking to her handsome terrapin boyfriend, she warmly smiled and kissed him.**

 **Returning the tender kiss as he softly and lovingly churred. Rachael giggled in the kiss, pulled away as she caressed his cheek and lovingly commented while deeply gazed into his golden eyes. "You are such a cutie, like a kitty."**

 **Raphael pulled her closer and embraced her, kissing tenderly the centre spot of her forehead and happily chuckled then replied. "Nah, you're the kitty and sometimes I wonder how lucky I have gotten to have the most beautiful and smart girl in the world."**

 **Rachael tightly hugged her boyfriend as she nuzzled in his neck and giggled. "We both are, lucky. She told him. "I am so happy and I love you." She continued.**

" **Me too, and love you too babe." Nestling his cheek on her crown as they watched the film together. Happy and content.**

 **Mikey watched from the kitchen and smiled, happy for both of them but felt as deep yearning inside his own heart. Exhaled softly as he looked to the pan with sizzling bacon and frying eggs. He thought about one, named jade. Sorry, wolfjade.**

 **A beautiful she-wolf of chocolate brown fur that felt like soft silk that beautifully shined in the warm sun and eyes; oh those eyes. Majestic pearls of jade green that glistened like the drops of river surface. Mikey wondered whatever did happen to wolfjade. Will she return? Does she remember him? Could she have the same feelings for him as he has for her from the very first moment they crossed paths when had invaded the foot building to rescue april and rachael, the year before. whilst he served the food, he continued to think and wonder about jade. His heart pound heavier and harder with every passing thought and hope she'd return and say 'I've returned and never leaving you again. Will you accept me as your girl?'**

 **Mikey became carried away in his thoughts and daydreaming of jade. Never taking any notice of his older brother, Donatello trying to gain his attention. "Mikey?! Earth to mikey."**

" **Sorry, dude. Coffee will be ready soon." Mikey finally answered and hurried to put the kettle on with fresh brew. "No that's fine, mikey. More concern you'd burn yourself as you seem,** _ **distracted.**_ **" He replied.**

" **Just thinking, I guess." Mikey shrugged with a smile. "Thinking about Jade?" don wondered, smiling and folded his arms. Mikey blushed but didn't respond. Don knew and sighed. Releasing his arms from the fold and patted his younger brothers shoulder and assure him. "She'll be back, little brother."**

" **I hope so." Mikey smiled, hoping.**

 **********  
To be continued…

Yes I know it is short but I didn't want to spoil the chapter and how do you like the start of the next instalment for the boys finding love with people I've created as OC's that are also my friends and reviewers? don't be alarmed this is a slow progress as I still have RBBH's to complete before giving my full attention here and going in depth with mikey and wolfjade. Tootles for now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Elsewhere, wolfjade had been away on a self-discovery journey. Trying to find the answers to her past, also she had to learn how the way of the wolf. Her wolf instincts would take over whenever, came face to face with those who were _evil_. Every day or evening became a constant struggle for the she-wolf protector.

Sometimes she rescued two or three victims each night, received no thankyou instead a response of told to never return and stay away. Understood more and more, how her beloved terrapin friends feel when they too, rescue damsels in distress only to freak out from their appearance. Sighed, turned and disappeared in the shadows. Just as how the turtles showed her. Mikey never left her thoughts while she been on her journey but also Karai.

And _Shredder_.

They hadn't finished with Wolfjade as they now know that the test subject that presumably had died in the laboratory is very much alive. What was the purpose of Shredder's plan? What secrets held to Wolfjade's past? And why.

The night drew near, dawn was fast approaching and she was getting tired followed with another dead end to her endless questions. Her past was a dark endless void of blank spots in her memories but when she slumbered; horrifying images of what shredder's scientists did to her.

She would wake up in hot sweat, pant heavily almost gasping for air. Knowing that, she most definitely needed connections even help. It was time, to return back to New York City and see Mikey again. Howls of the wolf pack she has came close with, had brought her comfort but her heart greatly desired something, which has imprinted.

Before taking her journey back to New York, she had to farewell her wolf pack as she howled softly and the howl individually returned then silence. Disappearing in the shadowy fog, as it slowly rose to cover the forest she ventured through. One thought, one message risen in her mind. _'I'm coming back, I shall see you soon Mikey. I'm coming home, my love.'_

 _Meanwhile…._

Mikey was moping around the lair, since Wolfjade left and searched for answers to her past and key to the future. He grew insanely jealous as Raphael and Rachael was forever, smothering each other day in and day out. Even there were nights, that poor Mikey had to put ear muffs on as Raphael always managed to make Rachael moan that echoed through the room with the banging of the bed, forever hitting the wall.

"Oh come on, keep it down in there!" Mikey irritably scolded, then as he climbed into his bed with a comic book. He suddenly felt a strange wave of warmth. Unsure of exactly what was the feeling, he had received but knew it was something that is good.

Reaching for the photograph of himself with Wolfjade, happily smiled as he lovingly embraced her from behind and nestled his cheek upon her temple. "I miss you _Jade_. I hope you, will come home soon." Cradling the photograph to his chest as curled up under the blanket then drifted to sleep. Just as when he drifted to a deep slumber, he begun to dream about himself and Jade.

But where he dreamed, was some place beautiful and how he saw her in his dreams was not exactly how he remembers her.

Softly rustling in the winds that gently blew through the wheats of the fields. Watching over the children that played in the yard. Happily smiled as he lovingly snuggled with his beloved that held his hand over her belly. Nestling under his jaw, happily exhaled. "Mm-mm, it is so peaceful here. Wish we never have to go back." She smiled, looking up to him. Mikey looked down to her but instead of seeing her as a wolf. He had seen her as this astonishing _beautiful_ angel, smiling.

"Mikey?" she called, reaching up and cusped his cheek as she gained his attention. "You ok?" Lightly caressed her soft rosy cheek, that would be covered in fur but wasn't. He couldn't stop himself from admiring her _beauty_. To mikey, she was always beautiful but she was more beautiful, than ever realised.

He smiled warmly, whispery replied. "I'm ok." Tenderly kissed her, closed her eyes and returned the kiss as she held his hand unto her swollen belly. Breaking the kiss, and gazed into each other's eyes deeply and loving when Mikey heard one of his children, call out to him but before he could see their faces.

A bright light shone behind the child, as she happily called his name again. "Daddy, come play." Jade smiled as she lightly patted his hand and said. "Go on, I'll go make some cookies." Kissed his cheek and stood up, then Mikey answered. "Ok."

"Daddy! Come play hide and tag." One child requested, as she and her siblings went to hide. Just as he leaped from the porch, he replied. "Ready or not, here I come!"

Then a bright light shunned before him, as a warming veil fell down and then he awoke. "Wow. What a dream." Mikey gasped, shocked.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 _Later that day…_

Poor Mikey stayed quiet in his room, moped around as he greatly missed the she-wolf he nicknamed his _angel_. This worried his family as soft knocking attracted his attention but never answered the door, still remained on his bed. The door opened and footsteps approached him slowly. "Michelangelo?" the old rat softly and tenderly called as he closed the door behind him.

The orange clad terrapin continued to stare at the photograph, running his thumb over it. Splinter sat beside his son and sighed, placing his hand over Mikey's reassuring him tenderly. "She will return, my son."

Looking up to his father and said, with tears that covered his cheeks. "How do you know, sensei?"

Splinter smiled and answered. "I saw how you looked to wolfjade, when you two would play, joke even cook together. And it saddened me when she left. I also saw how she felt."

Mikey didn't know what to reply and looked down to the photograph again. Looking at himself and jade, happily making faces like goofballs they were while enjoying been themselves. Meanwhile standing outside the lair entrance, Wolfjade decided to surprise her loved ones, just as she opened the door and stepped inside. But just as splinter was about to say something else, a high pitched womanly squeal circulated in the lair. Her eyes widened, ears twitched and fur bristled to the screamed then suddenly heard Rachael's voice as she stated. "Who's screaming?! Are we under attack? Please tell me we aren't! Good lord, I thought I was the only girl in this joint!" Wolfjade exhaled with relief as she hadn't been noticed yet or her arrival was heard but quietly sniggered to herself as she closed the door behind and hid in the shadows slightly, and watched Raphael run around with his sai's chasing down a little itty bitty cockroach. The screaming and shouting commenced. "GET IT! GET IT! DIE ROACH!"

Rachael stood back watching Raphael stunned, as he chased it with his sai's. Then she couldn't help herself to laugh as Raphael continued. "DIE ROACH! GET BACK HERE! DIE! DIE!"

Just as Splinter was about to say something when hearing the screams and cussing from Mikey's room what caught his attention was the voice that had been away for the year. "Whatever did the roach do to you Raph?" wolfjade asked, smiling whilst standing in the entrance.

All were silent for a few seconds while both Mikey and splinter looked to each other then walked out to investigate. Mikey stood in shock when seeing wolfjade been greeted by Rachael and his brothers. Splinter smiled then leaned in close to his son's ear and said. "Go to her, my son. And say _hello_." Gently pushed him out of the door and followed as the orange clad terrapin lightly stumbled forward a little but regained his balance then gulped as he finally instead of walking over, hurried towards her and threw his arms around her while not realising that he ran over Raphael, as he pushed himself up and held his head and groaned. "Turtle stampede." Rachael laughed then immediately assured. "You ok, honey?"

"I'll be ok." He answered then screamed again, resumed chasing the roach and Rachael blinked then placed both hands on her hips. "I've heard of guys been scared of some things but a roach, seriously?"

"Raph has a bug phobia." Leo told her. "Oh?" she answered. Mikey swung wolfjade happily and excited then placed her down, then apologised. "Sorry." She smiled and grasped his hands, whispery said with a warming smile. "Hi Mikey."

Finally Raphael was happy that roach was gone and walked to his mate. She looked to him with a smile and said. "Better?" he nodded and smiled, draping his arm around Rachael's waist and pulled her close as he replied. "Better." Leonardo smiled, happy for his youngest brother and said. "Well, are you going to stand there or say something Mikey?"

Wolfjade and Rachael giggled. Then wolfjade answered, gently asked the same question but in her own way of asking. "Yeah, are you going to say something and say _hello_?"

Mikey didn't say, instead he grasped released her hands then grasped her arms gently and pulled her fast to him then kissed her which she widely glared surprised with a dark crimson blush as she lightly squeaked in the kiss. The others watched on also surprised. Then Raphael broke the ice, commenting with encouragement. "That's my boy."

Both Leonardo and Rachael looked to Raphael and said. "Since when?"  
"Yeah, since when raphie?"

Raph smirked and replied. "Since now."

Soon as they broke their first kiss, wolfjade nuzzled her nose with Mikey's and said softly. "Now that is what I call a greeting."

"I'll say." Leonardo stated, smiling. All looked to the blue clad terrapin as they were stunned to hear a comment as such from the self-disciplined leader and glanced back to each one then said. "What?"

Then suddenly wolfjade smelt a unusual scent, following it to rachael. Her ears flattened softly and smiled. She knew something is _different_ about her. "Rachael, are you pregnant?" Rachael lightly scoffed then answered. "Um, uh I don't think so. Why on earth would you assume such a thing?" And lightly chuckled, but glanced confused.

"I can smell it. Your scent is different." Wolfjade replied, smiling. Rachael rushed to check as raphael couldn't believe how fast she bolted from his arm and said. "Are you ok, babe?" Rachael didn't reply and hurried to Don's room for a pregnancy test stick, Donatello was working on his gadgets when he sat in his chair stunned as he was demanded for a pregnancy pee stick by Rachael and scratched his head and followed but stood in the doorway wondering what has gotten into Rachael then noticed wolfjade. "Oh hey, jade, you're back." He said, with a smile while Rachael rushed to the bathroom with a slam of the door and lock. "Yeah, just arrived back." She answered.

Five minutes later, their curiosity revealed as the door opened and poor raphael stood in shock before fainting. "Oh my GOD! I'M PREGNANT!"

Wolfjade smiled happily and answered the question asked, well Donnie did. "How did you know?" Mikey wondered. "It is obvious, wolves can smell the difference in the scent of expectant mothers." Don explained. "Right?" he asked.

"Yes." She nodded, smiling. "Wow. I got the coolest girlfriend EVER!" mikey excited stated. Wolfjade blushed and twiddled her fingers. "Mikey."

"Yeah, dudette." He answered. Wolfjade couldn't hold back no more and kissed him, he blushed then kissed back happily. Rachael ran out, holding the stick and cried excited. "Raphie! Raphie!" Then looked to the floor where the unconscious red clad terrapin laid and looked to Donnie. "What happened?"

He smiled, tried not to cackle as he replied. "He fainted."

"Oh dear." She replied. Then he groaned, sitting up and said. "What happened?"

"You fainted raph." Don told him. "Congrats buddy, you're going to be a father." Mikey congratulated soon as he broke the kiss, wolfjade happily nestled her head near his neck. "Congrats, bro." leo smiled.

"What? When? How?" He stammered. "Well, when two lovers come together and." He paused when interrupted. "I get it donnie." Standing up and gently pulled rachael to him then scooped her legs up in bridal style and he happily twirled around as he cradled her gently, then kissed her. "Even things, I fainted. This is the best day of my life."

"Mine too." Rachael whispered, smiling. Splinter walked over and smiled, happily to see wolfjade returned safely to his youngest son but was also thrilled about the baby news as he congratulated his red clad son. "Congratulations my son. This is a great day."

Placing rachael down and held her hand as he bowed to his sensei then said. "Thankyou sensei." Splinter draped his arms around his neck and hugged him, raphael smiled. Hugging him back gently.

* * *

Wow, what a chapter eh? Wolfjade's return and a baby on the way? Damn, I gotta figure out where I am going next from here! I know I don't say this normally but, please tell me what you think, give your reviews as I really want to hear what you think of this chapter. As I'll admit, I think I nearly cried on how cute this was. Hehehehehe anyway onward to the next chapter. Stay tune everyone as whoops I better not spoil it lol. Otherwise I'll get whacked by the sleep walking turtle named as raphael again lol.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter song: My dearest by Supercell (Guilty Crown)

 _if you could know of me someday  
then I will definitely be there  
even if there isn't a single fragment of hope there  
or if I had to be something that's not supposed to be  
the fact that you won't forget about me  
I know it better than anyone  
so, for you, I will dedicate  
everything I have now…._

 _(original verse of the song in Romaji)  
Itsuka watashi wo shiru koto ga dekita nara  
kanarazu sono basho ni watashi wa iru kara  
soko ni kibou no hahen sura nakatta toshite mo  
watashi ga ate wa naranai mono de ate mo  
kimi wa wasurenai de ite kureru koto wo  
dare yori mo watashi gas ono koto wo shitteru  
dakara watashi wa kimi no tame ni subete wo  
ima sasagou…._

Chapter 4

The reunited best friends had decided to leave the lair for some alone time, _together_. Taking a quick glance then look away, as his cheeks flushed with dark crimson blush followed by a goofy sheepish smile and a low stuttering stammer as he ran the back of his head with his hand.

" _Jade_ …"

The beautiful she-wolf, warmly turned to him and lovingly glanced tenderly towards the orange clad terrapin with a waiting smile. "Yes, mikey." She softly but tenderly replied that gave him, sudden tingling shiver through his body and blushed darker, continued stammering.

"I—Uh, well I—um." He immediately paused as jade gently and tenderly grasped his hand, lacing her delicate fingers with his, entwining them warmly. Saying nothing, just gazed up into his beautiful baby blue eyes that she had memorized in her mind while away on her journey to self-discovery and understanding.

"You're trembling, mikey." Jade smiled, and stepped closer towards him as she continuously glanced into his eyes and continued. "Why are you trembling?"

Poor mikey, was unsure himself. He presumably thought that it could be just nerves, even though he was greatly nervous. But he couldn't figure as _why_. Finally he answered, soon after he had managed to gather the words that were trapped in his throat.

"I'm in love with you, jade."

Wolfjade had blinked surprised at first then closed her eyes as her cheeks flushed with a bright blush and smiled as she softly replied. "I thought it was just me, but I want to tell you." She paused, raising her eyes and fluttered her lashes alittle, Mikey glanced upon her with a expression that he was surprised crossed over to excitement, waiting to hear what she has to say then wolfjade resumed.

"I'm in love with you as well." With a loving and gentle caress of her palm, embracing his tenderly soft terrapin cheek as she rose on her toes, to reach his height and drew closer. Finally their lips, met and captured in a deep passionate but gentle kiss.

Draping his arms around her waist, never knowing how beautiful she felt in his arms as he gently pulled her closer to him and upon his plastron whilst he lowered both hands, to gently grasp the outline of her buttocks. Just slightly around and underneath her tail, wolfjade draped her own arms around him but tightly coiled around his neck and cradled the back of his head, as her fingers entwined the mask tails in-between her fingers.

Then their lips parted, and with a deepening gaze of their eyes glaring as they locked and twinkled like starry glass. Mikey smiled, as he rose one hand to wipe away the tears that welled and streamed down her soft furred cheeks and kissed her forehead, tenderly.

Wolfjade murred tenderly then gasped, lightly with a small squeak as he lowered his arm underneath her legs quickly and scooped her up in his embrace, bridal style. "So, what now?" he wondered, curiously.

"Well, I was thinking of just enjoying been together after a year." Wolfjade answered, tenderly smiled with warm love. Mikey returned the loving smile and nodded agreeably, saying nothing and closed his eyes then tenderly kissed her soft lips as she blushed alittle and murred again, kissing him back just as tenderly and soft.

 _Winchester Ranch house, kitchen…_

Rachael hummed happily, as she was in the mood for some cooking which she was lucky that her morning sickness hadn't kicked in just _yet_. Chopping the shallots for the new style Japanese fried rice that she took the liberty to experiment and make for everyone, including herself. Picking up the chopping board and used the knife to push the chopped shallots to the bowl that waited near by, continuously hummed as she felt a pair of strong muscled arms embrace her waist as she turned to nuzzle her cheek, gently against the nose of her beloved mate.

"What is cooking?" Raphael asked, nibbling on her neck softly.

"Just experimenting with the fried rice. Want some?" rachael offered, smiling. Raphael continued to nuzzled and nibble her neck, shoulder as he softly answered.

"Sure, I'm game."

Rachael lightly scoffed then confronted him. "Are you saying I am a terrible cook?" Raphael replied, blushing.

"No, of course not. I was just saying that I am willing to try this new styled fried rice." He sheepishly smiled, hoping to soothe the mood. Rachael huffed playfully then said.

"Don't think you will get any dessert later, if that is what you are thinking."

Raphael blushed darkly, gulped fast then stated with a stammered. "If you are offering, I will be happy to accept the dominance of my fair lady in making her happy."

Rachael rolled her eyes, scoffed again then commented. "Perve."

"How am I a perve?" raphael replied, tilting his head confused also curiously wondered. Rachael gently grasped his jaw and cooed.

"You look so cute when you're confused, and I was joking." She winked, poking her tongue out him teasing. Raphael chuckled and softly grabbed her tongue with his lips as she moaned, shocked. Then asked through her muttered speech as her tongue was trapped in his lips.

"Ok, you can let go of my tongue babe." He chuckled, letting her tongue go and kissed her nose.

"Don't mean you will get what you want later, mister."

"Aww." He whined and buried his jaw over her shoulder, tightening his hold around Rachael but still remained gentle.

"Oh alright, here. Taste this." Feeding raphael a small spoonful of the food. Smiling warmly and taking the food tasting offering. Churred pleasingly as he closed his eyes and commented soon he was able to speak.

"That is good. Can I have more?" he grinned.

"No, you can wait. Just like everyone else." Rachael told him, firmly with a smile. "Now, you would be a doll and set the table pretty _please._ " Buttering her lashes to bewitch Raphael in doing as she commanded.

"Uh, ok." He glanced, blushing then kissed her shoulder once again and released her from his embrace.

'What am I going to do with you?' she wondered to herself, smiling whilst watching the red clad terrapin gather the bowls and chop sticks, placing them presently on the family table. 'How ever did I become so lucky?' she wondered again, gently caressed her flat abdomen.

* * *

I know this has been a long wait for the update, well hope it was worth the wait as I couldn't believe I had a headache of ideas to figure through to break my writers block for this continuance as I hope you like it. Hope it was worth the wait. I know it was short too, as I think it would be far too soon for the love birds to be taking their place in the bed, hehehe. I know, I am cheeky but as it was the wedding of Rachael and Raphael hasn't taken place yet. Because, it wouldn't be exactly a wedding without jade right?

Anyway, onward to the next chapter and see you all soon. Tootles for now. love you girls, hope you will like this one as much you enjoyed the last one. Oh, before I forget to mention I love the songs from some of the anime movies I enjoy watching and I chose; from guilty crown.

The opening song mentioned above as I had to search for the lyrics so I could use them for the short reunion scene between wolfjade and mikey. Hope you like the song as it is quite beautiful and I envisioned it to be perfect for the adorable couple.


	5. Chapter 5

I apologise for the sudden change in the last chapter, as I got a head of myself lol and had to familiarize myself with this story once again to resume and correct any errors along the way. Thankyou for the wondrous reviews of raphael's goddess. It was an awesome ride and incredible adventure to write.

They are still at Rachael's ranchhouse, even it has been one year. Due to the dangers of their enemies are still on the look out for them. And I had to re-think of the continuance of the story from where they currently at, from the first story. And yes, it feels awesome to finally have part one completed. Hopefully I will get the second completed then the last three while getting the hamato diaries completed as well.

You guys have been awesome and incredible readers, reviewers and fans including best buddies any one could ask for. I hope you will continue to join me in the continuance of the adventure as you all know, it is mikey's turn with wolfjade.

This time, we will learn about how wolfjade became to be and also I was thinking of introducing a new character that is Rachael's uncle, the brother of her deceased mother. But one little thing, may differ with his interest of partners. Anyway, onward to the following chapter. See you later for now, tootles love ya all, XXX. T…

* * *

Chapter 5

 _Meanwhile…_

Back in New York, nothing much has changed. Crime has risen higher since the protectors have left. The NYPD department had become overwhelmed with the constant incidents and endless occurrences around the city. From the petty thefts, to horrendous and malicious acts of those have no remorse to the victims.

Heavily exhaled with a irritated gruff as the chief of NYPD police slammed the folder of evidence down on his desk and sat down, rubbed his eyes while squinting them tightly and exhaled again. Then looked up to the deputy that knocked on his door, inviting him inside and requested the door to be closed behind him.

"Tell me, we have at least found the bastard." Chief Banks asked. Deputy black shook his head and replied as he handed the envelope. "No sir but this was left outside the front door." Chief banks looked to the envelope and slightly pushed himself forward while still sitting on his chair and took the envelope, opening it.

 _Want to see the girl alive, bring one million dollars to the tenth avenue subway and come alone. At 9pm, or the girl dies._

"Shit." Chief banks gruffly said, lightly threw the ransom letter on the desk surface. "Find the girl, soon as you can or the bastard is going to kill her."

Deputy black nodded and walked out of the office, giving the order as four other police officers bolted to assist while chief banks remained in his chair then picked the phone up, dialling the number. Waited for the answer as he remained silent.

"Hello?" the woman on the receiver greeted. "Ms joneson?" chief banks answered.

"Yes?" ms joneson replied.

"Can your husband and yourself come to the station immediately. I'm afraid I have bad news." Chief banks waited as he heard only shuddering breathe on the other side of the phone then finally, a male voice spoke.

"We will be there, soon."

 _Foot headquarters…_

The proud and stubborn man sat by the window of his room, glaring out to the world and gently grasped the saki cup with hot herbal jasmine tea. The smoke of sandalwood incense burned and evaporated in the air, fragrance the surrounding. The door opened, and quietly stepped inside. Karai glanced upon her father's blindside, making her way to him. Softly whispered as she placed her hand upon his shoulder.

"Father?" she softly called. He ignored and continued to glare out the window, then she sighed and sat down beside him. Trying again as she tenderly said.

"It is a nice night for a walk?"

Oroku ignored her and Karai reached over, grasped his hand. "Father, please speak to me."

Continuously glared out to the world that he sat in his chair, over the city. Karai left, and closed the door behind her as he threw the cup to the glass, breaking it. A gush of wind, blew in. The curtains flew up and around him as he sat still, perfectly still.

" _Damn_ you." He cursed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 _Location secret…_

Walking in the room, pushing his glasses back onto the ridge of his nose and repositioned his hand behind his back, straightening himself and requested for intel.

"Any changes, Doctor Stockman?"

The cybernetic scientist turned and replied, leaning is mechanic claw over the command board. "061 seems to be _calmer_ then she once were a few days ago."

Stepped closer, and locked his eyes to the screen. Then ordered. "Show me." Stockman pressed the button and played the recording from earlier. Subject 061 sat on the bed, fiddling with her fingers, then looked up to the camera above her from the far corner. Pushing herself up onto her feet and glared the camera, tilting her head slightly and her eyes lightly glowed. Then the visual blacked out.

Bishop hummed and commented. "Interesting specimen."

"There is more, bishop." Stockman informed him, collecting another recording and played the second visual. "This is only two days before, and she had completely destroyed her bed and clawed the walls but left her food that was given untouched."

"Try live food, then." Bishop commanded. "Live food?" stockman repeated.

"That's right, unless you want to volunteer."

"No, no. I will arrange it immediately." Stockman answered, slightly cringed whilst bishop finally left the room. And he sighed heavily, sending in a live meal for 061. Beginning with a small animal at first, and that test failed.

Subject 061 turned away, ignoring the little piglet as it whined. Stockman begun to become irritated and sent in another small animal, again that failed too. Removing the animals out from the room then finally, it was the scientist's last option. Sending in a patient in the room, within seconds. Subject 061 turned, smiled whilst revealed her sharp teeth and lowly snarled then growled.

Banging on the door, pleading and shouting to be released out of the room then curdled on his blood as he was savagely feasted upon. Stockman watched and heard the men with him, barfed horrendously. Closed his cybernetic eyes and sighed, well if he had breathe but remembered how it would make him feel just as sickened by what he witnessed.

Opening his eyes once again and saw that subject 061, breathed and panted with satisfaction as she glared to the camera. Sitting on the torn mattress, feasting upon the torn limb.

"Ok, now we know what you desire to feast on. Will be able to control you better." Stockman stated.

 _Winchester ranch house…_

Rachael and Raphael, happily stood in the kitchen and watched Mikey with Wolfjade finally waltz back to the house. Raphael nestled his jaw over Rachael's shoulder as he gently embraced his beautiful goddess close and caressed her abdomen.

"Do you hear wedding bells?" raphael asked, chuckling. Rachael chuckled then turned her head to face her fiancé over her shoulder and answered with a smile and a nod. "Oh yeah, but first. We should hurry to the aisle as we did decide to wait until jade returned."

Raphael smiled and nodded, agreeably then said tenderly. "Anything for my goddess." She smiled, nuzzled her cheek against his nose and softly purred as he churred happily. The door opened with a small squeak, followed by happy cooed voices.

"After you milady." Mikey happily, allowed jade to walk in the door first as she bowed and replied.

"Why thankyou, my sweet loving hero." Winking with love which mikey sheepishly smiled and blushed then giggled. Raphael whispered to rachael, and she agreeably nodded then shushed him to be silent as she smiled when both Mikey and Jade finally walked in the kitchen.

"Oh hi, thought you would had. You know." Mikey assumed, with a huge grin as he draped his arm around jade's waist. Then playfully yelped when he was smacked on the chest. "What?"

"Perve." Jade stated. "How am I? Oh, I get it." Mikey pulled jade closer and nibbled her neck, making her squirm and giggle then pleaded. "No more, stop. Behave yourself, mikey. We have company."

Rachael pretended to be embarrassed and playfully covered her eyes as she said. "Dear lord, that is what I didn't want to see in my kitchen." The orange clad terrapin looked up and said with a confused glance.

"See what?"

"She was joking, numb nuts." Raphael informed his brother as he named him, a crude label. Then apologised when Rachael tapped him lightly. "Sorry, mikey."

Mikey, tried not to snigger as rachael had tapped Raphael for calling him numb nuts and smirked. "All good, raphie."

Clenching his teeth, and gulped back his growl as he so hated that nickname. Then exhaled slowly.

"Ok, then. Now you and mikey go see where your brothers are while, Jade and I have some girl time." Rachael kissed Raphael's cheek then left his embrace and led Jade to the back room. "April? Angel?"

Poking her head out from the bathroom, only draped in a towel and her hair half tied back as a few strands draped over her shoulders. "Yeah."

Angel rubbed her eyes as she finally walked out of the room across the bathroom and screeched as she saw Casey standing in the bathroom just behind April. "GAH! Dude, get something on! I so saw, your little you know what! I think I never will look at the bathroom ever the same again."

Both Rachael and Jade burst out laughing as Angel covered her face and tried to scurry away whilst April looked blankly and confused at first then looked behind her and immediately realised what had shunned poor angel. Casey sitting on the chair, with the shower running and steam continued to float in the room. April blushed alittle and smiled, then licked her lips as she quickly said to the girls.

"I'll meet you there in a minute." Closing the door and locking it. "Looks like that they are going to." Angel started then looked back as she said and displayed her repulse glance. "You got to be kidding me?"

"Yeah, there is no bounds when it comes to those two." Rachael smirked, trying not to laugh again as she folded her arms and looked to jade as she blushed dark crimson, with her ears flattened and trembled embarrassed.

"Um, how long do you think they'll be in there?" Mikey asked, when he finally came up behind while holding between his legs. All three females looked back to the orange clad terrapin, and said. "We have no idea."

"There is an outhouse." Rachael pointed to the left, smiling. "I don't think, I've actually seen a turtle ran so fast for the loo in my life." Angel stated.

Then they burst out laughing when Mikey shouted from outside and asked. "Where is this outhouse?"

Rachael sniggered, then replied. "Just keep looking, mikey. You are bound to find it."

"Nope, no out house." Mikey shouted, informing the girls as Angel just laughed so hard that Raphael knew exactly what was going on and joined in the laughter. When April finally walked out of the bathroom, followed by Casey on the crutches as she fondled her hair to drape over her naked shoulders. Angel covered her eyes again, then raphael screeched.

"GAH! GET SOME CLOTHES ON, MAN! I SEE YOUR ASS!"

Finally Rachael shouted out in-between her laughs. "The bathroom is free, if you want to use it!" Seconds later, a flash of orange and green went by the laughing group then with a thud of the door closing and locked.

"What the? Was that just." Jade looked side to side as she couldn't make out who was the flash that went by. Rachael smiled and nodded, answering the question.

"Yep, sure was. That joke don't get old. That is what he gets for playing there was no toilet paper joke on me the other day."

Raphael couldn't help himself as he knocked on the door, and said. "Lemme in mikey. I need to wash my eyes out."

"Sorry, bro. Wait your turn or you can go use the out house."

Angel and rachael laughed again while poor jade stood, watching and listening to all the torments and torture while laughing. Scratching her head, confused then asked.

"Where is exactly is the out house? If that is there is one, right?"

Rachael took a breathe from laughing so hard and finally answered. "There is no outhouse, I was just playing him. Which he did it behind a tree in the back one time, when we said the bathroom was occupied."

"Oh, that is just cruel." Jade commented. Rachael nudged her alittle. "Oh come, on. You laughed, we saw."

Jade shook her head and replied. "I don't know what you are talking about. I didn't know what was happening. I am completely innocent." The door opened and mikey walked out with a big grin.

"Revenge is so sweet."

"Oh you didn't?" rachael glared at him with disgust. "Yeah, he did." Angel said, holding her nose. Handing two air freshener cans and ordered him to return back in the bathroom and air it out. "March, mister." Rachael ordered, ushering him back in.

"Do you think this will help?" mikey looked back with a huge grin.

"Don't care how you do it, air the room out." Rachael pushed him in and said. "If you don't, I'll show you where the outhouse is for sure."

Mikey did as he was told, raphael folded his arms and laughed. Then suddenly, Donatello with Leonardo walked in the hall and cleared their throats. "What's going on?"

"We just playing mikey again with the outhouse joke." Angel chuckled, wiping the tear away from her eye. Leonardo sighed and commented. "You're so cruel. Think we oughta watch out for you."

"I think, I need to do some last minute tinkering on the security system." Donatello stepped back and bolted. Rachael chuckled as jade said.

"Wow, and hadn't begun with him yet either. What were we going to do again?"

"How about we go, for a walk and do some training?" Leonardo suggested, hoping. Raphael agreed.

"Sure, that is you want to lose again fearless leader." Raphael laughed. "Hot head." Leonardo answered, following behind him. "Splinter junior."

The girls watched as they smiled and Rachael commented by breaking the ice. "Well, and to think I thought they were so good together."

Angel and jade looked back rachael as she glance back and said. "What?"

"Nothing." Angel answered. Jade shrugged her shoulders then finally mikey walked by and informed Rachael that the bathroom was fresh. "Bathroom is fresh. Smell ya later." He evilly chuckled and lightly pranced out the door.

Poor jade cringed as her fur bristled like she was taken out of the dryer, her eyes widen til they almost rolled backwards and clamping her nose. "EW! MIKEY!" she cried.

"Oh? Sorry angel cakes, that was not meant for you, honest." Mikey answered back. "Then whom was it for?"

Two louds thuds fell to the floor, well actually if that is including Casey as he walked on his crutches. "Oh?" jade said, looking down to Angel, April and Casey. Rachael was still standing but she was smart enough to know, that should wear a gas mask.

"Is that a gas mask?" jade asked. Rachael nodded, replied. "Yep, I aint silly." Wolfjade didn't know what to say or reply as she was just godsmacked, trying to ignore the stench that crept up her nose then demanded for a gas mask of her own. Rachael giggled then quickly grabbed her arm and led to the room where she wanted to ask jade something when the others awake.

"Mikey, please tell me you didn't gas the girls?" Leonardo asked, folding his arms. Raphael exhaled also folded his arms. Whilst Donatello stood a few metres away and asked. "Coast clear?"

"I believe so, my sons." Splinter answered which had frightened the four terrapins almost out of their shells.

"GAH! Sensei, don't do that." They requested unison.

"For your punishment, Michelangelo. Twenty laps." The old rat pointed sternly. Mikey grunted and groaned then begun to run the circuit. "Sensei." Leonardo begun.

"Yes Leonardo. What is the matter?" he answered.

"Nothing." He replied, trying to ignore the smell that had lingered unto the old rat's clothing and fur as he too was gassed.

"I know, I smell. Because of the stench that has reeked the entire dwelling. Which had interrupted my meditation."

Raphael and Donatello, remained silent as they both tried not to laugh as they knew all too well it is disrespectful to laugh at their teacher.

"Now, training begins now."

* * *

I wanted to try to make a funny chappie to see how many will laugh. As of course I try not to laugh while writing this as this is so what I'd do to mikey. Lol anyway, about the last chapter. I thought to bring in what is happening back in New York while the guys are absent, to show that crime is rising as they had placed the levels down a lot in the past but since away, the criminals assume to have the time of their lives. But that will change later. Anyway, tootles for now. See you soon.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Now, we should get to what we were meant to be discussing about." Rachael begun as she brought up the earlier intention.

"Discuss about, oh wait. Are we going to be throwing a baby shower?" Jade happily assumed, jumping up and down excitedly. Shaking her head and answered, correcting jade.

"No, jade. Well, I need to ask a favour." Rachael lightly bit her lower lip and continued. "Would you be my bridesmaid?"

Jade eyes lit up and smiled big, immediately accepting the request. "Of course, I will." Gently hugging rachael, excitedly.

"What am I going to wear?" jade asked, curiously. "Well, do you mind wearing Red just this once?" rachael requested hopefully. Red wasn't jade's favourable colour but realised that, when her time to marry that her friends would wear the colour she requests and nodded.

"Yes, of course." She smiled warmly. "Thankyou jade, I have the perfect dress for you."

Dragging jade in the back room, behind her whilst April and Angel followed in and cried unison. "What about us? Do we get to see the dress too?"

Rachael answered, with a smile. "Of course you can, just not the wedding dress yet as it has to be touched up with a few new trends."

"New trends?" April wondered, tilting her head alittle to the left. Angel smiled, then answered. "Can I help?"

Rachael politely assured Angel. "No, but thankyou as I want to do this myself but when the day comes, you get to see it."

"Ok, can we see the bridesmaid dress at least?" angel asked, eagerly. "Sure, you can. Just let me get it out of the wardrobe." April, Angel and Jade waited as Rachael took out the dress from the wardrobe, and immediately glared the dress in complete aww and admiration. But felt alittle jealous.

"Oh my gosh that is gorgeous." Angel commented, admirably. "That is beautiful dress, rache. Wasn't that, your high school prom dress?" April wondered.

Rachael smiled and shook her head, answering. "No, it is better. I actually made it."

"Really? Now I get it, that is why I hadn't seen you for so long." April begun then continued. "You have made it, as a fashion designer; right?"

Rachael nodded happily and answered with glee. "Yes, I have and I did."

Holding the light red, knee length embroidery bridesmaid dress lightly up against jade, hoping it will fit her frame. Happy with the choice for her bridesmaid and smiled. "Do you like it?"

Jade nodded, and said softly with an excited raspy voice. "It's perfect. I love it."

"It comes with a light shaw though." Rachael informed, taking the silk shaw and draped around jade's shoulders as april and angel watched, admiring the dress. Both commented.

"That dress really suits you. Even though it is red." Jade wasn't sure but, didn't want to be rude. "Don't you think, it is a bit a strong colour for me? Maybe there is a lighter colour in red?"

Rachael searched through the wardrobe and found another dress alittle similar, and it was white with a red embroidery waist. Jade smiled and commented.

"Now I like this one." Rachael smiled, and replied. "Really? This was my very first designer dress."

All were silent then immediately April and Casey stated over the others. "What?! Why hasn't this hit the shelves?"

Rachael sighed, and explained softly. "Apparently it didn't present enough character."

All exclaimed unison. "What?! That is rubbish! Are they nuts?" Rachael sheepishly smiled and answered. "I suppose they were." She giggled, nervously.

"You know what." Jade started as she grabbed the dress and quickly looked at it then at herself with the dress held against herself. And said quickly. "Let's get sewing to make more?" she smiled confidently.

Rachael was over the moon and ushered Casey out of the room, begun measuring the girls up. Casey knocked on the door and said. "Can I just sit in the chair, pretty please. I promise I'll be good."

"Oh hell, no. perve!" Angel answered. Jade and April laughed as she assured her husband. "You can see later, honey."

"But I want to see now." Casey wined. "No, no and no." Rachael replied. "You be the look out." She demanded.

"Me? Look out?" Casey huffed. "Fine."

Since master splinter and the turtles were outside but decided to go out to the far side of the paddock and train, using the coverage of the forest close by to conceal themselves from any suspicious onlooking neighbours. What they weren't expecting to waltz in the door was someone that Rachael hadn't seen since her parents had passed away.

"Rachael? Hello? Anybody home? I thought to let myself in." James Winchester called as he walked in the door. Casey was unable to get up fast enough without hurting himself and greet the unexpected visitor.

"Oh? Who are you?!" James asked, softly but presented no sense of backing down. Casey stammered alittle then finally called out. "I, um. Excuse me, RACHAEL!"

The door swung open and rachael stepped out before realising who was standing with Casey as she looked up and squealed happily. "Uncle Jimmy! So glad you are here." Throwing her arms around his neck and hugged him.

"Yeah, of course I am here. I've been curious what is the big news about and who is this guy?" james smiled then pointed, and continued. "So this is the lucky fella right?"

April walked out and draped her arms around Casey's shoulders as he glanced embarrassed. "Actually he is my man, her man is outside somewhere."

"April? My lord, hadn't seen you since you were a prom queen." James commented. April smiled and playfully shrugged her shoulders and answered. "Yeah it sure has been a long time."

"Yeah, damn I feel old. So where is this lucky fella then? I really like to meet him."

"First thing first, and before you do. We should explain that he is not exactly what you would assume." Rachael begun and waited for a horrid reply.

"Oh ok then, what do you mean by that? He isn't a lawyer?" rachael shook her head as she bit her lower lip slightly. "A bank accountant? Movie star? No wait, I got it. He is a general of army?"

"Well, not exactly. He is a ninja." Rachael paused and finally finished. "Ninja turtle."

James wasn't sure how to react or reply as he scratched his head then said. "Ninja turtle? Oh, I got it. He is a cosplayer. Let me meet the guy." James was confident to meet raphael as he had no idea what he was in for. "Uncle Jimmy, there is more."

"M-more?" james answered. Rachael nodded, and placed his hand on her belly. "I'm pregnant too."

"Oh dear lord, pregnant?" james glared with wide surprised eyes as stood before her with his hand on his nieces belly then smiled and hugged her. "Congratulations, rachael. Let's get this party started and I want to meet his guy. Where is he? Oh? Who is this?" looking over rachael's shoulder toward wolfjade and smiled.

"Is she another cosplayer? She is adorably cute."

Jade smiled and waved, then introduced herself. "Hi, I'm wolfjade."

"James Winchester." He replied. Then he noticed angel as she stepped out. "What about me?"

Jade draped her arm around angels shoulder and introduced her to James. "This is Angel. Casey's daughter, right?"

Angel nodded and answered. "Absolutely. And you met Casey right there."

"Anyway, lets get started on the wedding planning." James announced, smiling. "I can't believe my little niece is getting married."


	8. Chapter 8

Lol my oh my, I have done it now hadn't I? lol well, the wedding for Donnie will be mentioned in the story soon as we get to that part. And hehehe, it is mikey's turn to answer questions in hamato diaries but what will be said in the interviews with you girls? Hehehehe hmm, I wonder. Oh and yes, I thought it would be a good idea that introduce angel as Casey's daughter as he did try his best to keep her out of trouble while growing up so he adopted her. And yes CtW, you were right about the fainting part. Lol. Onward to the following chapter, tootles for now.

* * *

Chapter 8

While James interacted happily with his niece and friends, enjoying chatting and planning not just the wedding but also the baby shower when suddenly, heavy footsteps approached the dining room. And a soft voice spoke with a tint of tiredness. "Is that time already?" Leatherhead asked, walking into the doorway of the dining room and all were silent. Rachael looked to her uncle waiting for a loud horrendous scream followed by the broomstick.

But for some strange reason, all exhaled with relief when james commented with a smile and laughed. "Another cosplayer, right? This is going to be the best wedding."

Poor leatherhead sheepishly then blushed with bright crimson in his cheeks as he nervously smiled and chuckled nervously, running a hand over the back of his neck. James walked up to the large mutant crocodile assuming to be a very tall man in cosplay costume and introduced himself, holding his hand out to him. "Hi, James Winchester but you can call me jimmy."

Taking his hand, gently and shook lightly as he introduced himself. "Leatherhead."

"Leatherhead? Odd name, is there a last name with that name or should I call you by leatherhead?" james curiously wondered.

"Hamato?" he nervously and worriedly replied with nervous smile and shrug. "Oh, so that make you the family of the groom right?" james asked.

Leatherhead nodded and answered then looked to Rachael quickly. "Yes, I am."

Rachael smiled assuring and mouthed softly. 'I'll explain later.' Leatherhead, nodded and mouthed replied. 'Ok.'

Meanwhile outside, master splinter and his sons were anxious and nervous while master splinter remained calm. "Master splinter, what we should do?" Mikey asked, nervously.

The old rat sighed and instructed them formally. "Just act normal, yourselves and wait. Until ms rachael comes to us as wouldn't want to cause a upset, as it seems nothing has happened yet."

Leonardo stood obediently as he folded his arms and asked. "Should we just introduce ourselves as it obviously worked for LH." Master splinter exhaled abruptly as he worried that this may not go well. "Most likely it was unexpected when Leatherhead had walked in the room, my son. I think we should go through the back, quietly."

The turtles bowed and replied unison. "Yes sensei."

Rachael was wondering what had kept her fiancé and the others, so she went to the back and see if they were trying to get inside without been noticed as she assumed they would. Opened the door, and stood in the doorway as she knew.

"How did I know, I find you guys here?" rachael commented. "Obviously, your stealth is in need of training my sons." Master splinter facepalmed himself defeatably.

Raphael stepped through and draped his arms around his beautiful gem, kissed her tenderly and gently caressed her belly. "Hey beautiful, missed you." Rachael chuckled and answered, cooing. "I missed you too."

"Ahem."

The lovers looked back and saw, April with angel as they stood with smiles. "That is where you got off to?" Angel teased. April chuckled.

"Everyone is waiting. Come on, your uncle has the right to know about your man and this is perfect timing to break the news." Angel resumed.

"Maybe we should take this slowly, as Jimmy isn't like the rest of us as he may, faint." April assured, and informed angel. "Oh?" she answered with wide eyes of worry. Rachael broke the ice and said. "No, she is right and if I am going to marry the man I love and bear his child. Uncle jimmy should meet and know the truth."

"Are you sure, babe?" raphael worriedly asked but showed support. Rachael nodded and answered. "I'm sure. He is all the family I have left and he has the right to know." Raphael smiled and continued to support her and nodded. "Alright, babe. For you."

Rachael smiled, kissed him tenderly and gently grasped his hand then walked to the dining room as Wolfjade walked by and greeted her man as he kissed her all over. She cooed and was carried outside away from onlooking peepers. "Well, you can so tell that either another baby will be on the way and wedding very soon." Angel commented.

"Should we return in there?" she wondered. Before April could reply, james called out gently. "Are you coming back or what?"

April smiled softly and was nervous then answered. "Well, the more support rachael and raphael has. Hopefully it will be better if it turns to worse."

 _Few seconds later…_

Raphael and Rachael, sat together on the far end of the table while leatherhead excused himself and left the room. James said to him as he farewelled the large croc as he exited the room.

"Nice to meet you Leatherhead."

"Likewise, jimmy." Leatherhead gently replied and disappeared into the back room. James sprung up to his feet and greeted Master splinter. "Wow, that is a awesome costume, and you must be the father?"

Master splinter looked to Raphael and alittle dumbfounded then looked back james as he politely answered. "Yes, I am. I'm Hamato Splinter."

"James Winchester. Please sit, tea?" he suggested and offered. The others took their seats quietly and waited. Rachael grasped Raphael's hands for support as he drape his free arm around her waist for more comfort. "Uncle jimmy. This is my fiancé Hamato Raphael. And this is the man I will be marrying and wish to have your blessing."

James looked to the red clad terrapin with a smile and was already smitten by how happy his niece was and without knowing all what he is going to be told, he gave his blessing. "Of course you have my blessing."

"We should tell you something that." She paused as he finally sat down, and waited. She resumed. "I did mentioned, that he is a ninja turtle. But, he is a humanoid turtle." James smile changed fast as he was trying to process what she had confessed.

"What do you mean exactly?" he asked, tilting his head confused. "He was born this way, uncle jimmy. They all were." Rachael explained lightly, and tightened her grasp as she begun to get nervous then usual.

James leaned back and looked to raphael's brothers and father then answered. "They're not cosplayers?" rachael shook her head and replied softly. "No, uncle jimmy."

Pushing himself out from the chair and without a word, he stepped out of the room. "Well, that went well." Casey commented. "Ouch." He winced and continued. "Babe, what was that for?"

"Bad timing, doofus." April stated. Just as Casey was about to say something else, a loud thud interrupted them and all hurried to the corridor. Seeing James laying on the floor.

"Oh dear me, poor guy fainted." Wolfjade stated as she stood in the doorway with Mikey as they looked back to them. "So what did we miss?" Mikey wondered, scratching his head.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 _New York city, foot headquarters…_

Oroku saki grew impatient, and tired of been treated as he is incapable of anything. But he had proved to be far from incapable as it was only a few hours before that he had, crushed the throat with his bare hands to prove a point that he is still able to fight with everything he has in him.

Tightly grasped the wooden planks that were assigned for him to try, walking again which he was strongly determined to do and accomplished. "Father, please don't push yourself." Karai pleaded. Oroku hissed and grunted then groan as he was very proud and there was nothing to stop him from trying to reach his goal. Even though he was gentle and soft spoken with his daughter, despite he was cranky and gruff. He would listen to her without a doubt.

"Father, you shouldn't push yourself like this. It will take to heal and walk again. It has been a year since you just came out of the coma and I don't want to lose you. For me, I beg you. Take it easy." Karai pleaded, using a fresh cool cloth to wipe away the sweat that ran down his brow. He sighed softly and looked up, with defeated glance.

"I'm sorry, I failed you my daughter." Karai glanced back and blinked confused as she wondered, why would he say such things. "You didn't fail me, father. You were battered badly and it is the turtles fault. Not yours."

With a soft caress of her smooth, silken cheek. He sighed and answered. "I know, karai. Soon as I am healed, we shall have our revenge." Karai smiled and nodded. The doors opened as Chaplin walked in, interrupting them. "Greetings master and mistress, how is your daily therapy going today?"

"What do you think, how it is going Dr. Chaplin? I'll swap with you if you wish to know." Oroku hissed as he glared up to the red haired scientist. He gulped and answered apologetically. "I apologise master shredder."

"What are the results of my progress to walk again?" Oroku demanded. "It has been a year, and it would seem that your bones have healed but the muscles are yet to heal and the more you continue to try, they should be back to normal in no time."

"Don't give promises or high hopes that will only break my pride, D. Chaplin." Oroku growled lowly as karai placed her hand on his shoulder reassuring him and supporting him. Chaplin replied after he exhaled. "No, master shredder this is no promise or high hope speech this is a fact that you will walk again. As you were just badly bruised and your muscles with your mobility had went into, deep slumberous mode."

Karai covered her mouth with light gasp that overshadowed her joy within as she leaned down and whispered into his ear. "That is terrific news father." He nodded then waved his hand, commandingly. "Leave us."

Chaplin bowed and left the room. "Come daughter, there is much work to be done." As he pushed himself out as karai followed and offered assistance with pushing his wheelchair. "Yes father." She answered, with a smile. And thought about of the right time, to share about her secret affair with Dr. Chaplin as he stood quietly watching them and waved lightly.

Smiled and waved lightly back to her lover, as she continued walking down the corridor.

 _Winchester Ranch house, living room…_

A light groan followed by opening eyes as the vison finally cleared and saw his lovely niece, sitting beside him and gently held his hand with the comfort and support of her terrapin lover that stood closely behind her whilst the others, quietly sat around and patiently waited.

"Oh thank goodness, you are ok." Rachael smiled, assuring. James sat up, taking his hand away from rachael then looked over her shoulder toward Raphael. "Are you ready to walk with me?" james asked, politely and calmly as Rachael looked back to Raphael then to her uncle as she assumed, he was speaking with her then realised that he wasn't.

With a nod, Raphael agreed. Master splinter sat in the chair across the room, just a metre behind Raphael whilst Leonardo sat beside him with Mikey and wolfjade, huddling together and Donatello stood by to the couple's right. James gently caressed his niece's cheek, as he stood up and walked with the red clad terrapin outside to the patio where they could speak in private.

Watching the pair leave, had not only confused the group but also had given them wonder if whether this will turn well or not.

Mikey was the first to ask as he draped his arms around wolfjade's waist and lap. "What just happened? First, the dude faints and now having a private conversation with raph. Was it really that surprising of what we were? And now, he seems to be normal."

The old rat gently pulled down onto his braided beard and the only answer was heard by the group. "Hmmm. We shall wait, and see what may happen. It was after all, a lot to process at first though."

"Come to think of it, something is strange about my uncle as he never acted this differently before." Rachael commented. "Does it mean that he may, accept what will be told?" wolfjade wondered.

"Maybe but until both raphael and Mr Winchester returns." Master splinter replied. Rachael looked to her left, toward the corridor and remained silent. Casey sat in the recliner chair nearby the fireplace with April, as she stood up and walked to Rachael's side and placed an reassuring hand over her shoulder which had turned slightly over and looked up to the red head woman that stood behind.

Rachael smiled warmly as April returned the smile and assured her gently. "Everything will be ok, rache." Rachael nodded.

 _Meanwhile, patio…_

The red clad terrapin leaned against the patio railing with his arms folded as he waited. James stood in the exact pose across from him and begun the conversation about how did, this strange person became to be in his niece's life. He needed to know some personal questions before hearing the story about their origin.

"Before we return inside, I wish to ask you some questions and learn about how you and your family became to be as what you are today. Is that alright with you, raphael?" James asked.

Raphael nodded and replied. "That is fine. What do you wish to know first?"

With a heavy sigh, rub of the back of his neck once had unfolded his arms then begun. "How long you and my niece been together?"

"It will be almost two years, sir." Raphael answered. "Could you give me a exact amount of time you have been together, please." James requested.

"Sixteen months, three weeks and four days." Raphael answered the question, which had surprised James. Softly smiled, then he ask his next question. "Do you _love_ my niece? Do you promise to keep her safe?"

Raphael nodded and replied, immediately without hesitation. "I love her with all my heart. Rachael is everything to me and I swear to keep her safe, even to my dying breathe."

This had pleased the protective uncle as he is the last family member. Straightening himself as he stood firmly and stepped toward Raphael then held his hand out to him. Raphael looked down to his hand at first and grasped his hand as he looked up. "I am pleased to know that my niece has found love but never expected to be someone that is different, as long you can assure her safety and happiness. I will give my blessing."

"Thankyou, sir. I am grateful and happy." Raphael smiled graciously. "Can I interest you with a cold one?" james offered and raphael smiled with a nod. "Sure, thanks."

It was exactly two minutes later, that James and Raphael returned inside and rejoined with the others. Rachael leapt to the chance and greeted her beloved as she snuggled into his embrace then looked to her uncle with a smile. "Everything is ok?"

James nodded and answered. "Yes, everything is ok but first thing first." He walked into the living room and sat down in the couch across from the old rat and gently requested. "May I hear your story about how yourself and your family became to be, if you may kind sir."

All in the room waited and looked to Master splinter as he smiled, nodded and finally answered with a kind voice. "Of course, Mr Winchester." He paused as James politely interrupter with open of his palm held up, gesturing kindly. "Please, call me James. Or jimmy, calling me Mr Winchester makes me feel old."

"I apologise, James." Master splinter apologised with a smile and resumed. "As you know, that we've mentioned earlier. My children and I were born like this, we were mutated."

Sitting around, together as they listened to the story of their origin but to Casey and April. This was the one story they both enjoyed to hear over and over again. But James, hearing it for the first time was overwhelming to process at first then he came to a full understanding and acceptance. Rachael nestled her head against Raphael's chest as he embraced her close, kissed her head tenderly.

Soon as Splinter had finished with the story, James looked toward Raphael and Rachael. Warmly smiled, and nodded. The lovers smiled happily, back. Then James stood up as he said softly. "Well, shall we begin with the dress choosing and measuring?"

No answer was spoken as excited glances were expressed, Rachael with wolfjade and April sprung over and surrounded James then finally, answered. "Yes Please." James smiled proudly and walked with the girls to the back room, leaving the others behind as they watched and wondered.

Both Mikey and Raphael blinked, confused at first and wondered what just happened. Then Raphael just shrugged it off, and sighed when Donatello lightly smacked the back of Mikey's head when he said.

"Did he steal our girls?" he winced as Donatello whacked him. "Ouch."

"That is out of normal for you Donnie." Raphael commented. The purple clad terrapin couldn't himself to smirk as he answered. "Someone had to do it."

 _Back room…_

"Wolfjade or should I call you _jade_?" James warmly smiled. Wolfjade warmly smiled back and answered. "Jade is fine, shall I call you jimmy?"

He graciously nodded and permitted the request. Rachael felt overwhelmed with the joy and happiness she sensed throughout and within. "Of course you may, jade." James replied and continued. "Now, shall we begin with the measurements."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 _Elsewhere…_

"Should 061 be permitted for a run circuit outside, agent bishop?" Stockman begun, with worrying curiosity and resumed questioning. "What if, she escapes or happens to disappear?"

Pushing the glasses back onto the ridge of his nose, before answering as he continued to watch the specimen. Loosening the grasp upon his own hands been cradled within each other, behind his back and reached to the button. Allowing her to take the first stroll outside the cell, she was entrapped for so long. "Allow her to get some fresh air for a while, she won't go far."

Stockman blinked and gawked, god smacked to what he was hearing and finally gathered the courage to inquire bishop. "Are you sure about that? Do you really have that much faith that she won't disappear?"

Bishop looked to the cybernetic scientist with a stern glare and answered. "Do you question my motives, _stockman_?"

Shaking his head and answered with a defeatably raspy voice. "No sir."

 _Outside…_

Subject 061 slowly took her first steps outside of her compound and looked around, unsure whether she wished to venture out or not. Stepping back into the shadows then leapt out, and ran across the open Nevadan scenery. Leaping up and over, until she reached the highest peak of the mountain and howled to the moon that flew in the night sky.

 _Winchester ranch house…_

James smiled, as he assisted Rachael with the measurements and dress coordinating whilst wolfjade and April, happily laughed and commented. "This material is beautiful, what do you think that we add alittle pastel green with the red or orange?"

"That sounds an awesome idea. Shouldn't we be drawing the design first before creating the dress?" Wolfjade wondered. Rachael looked back with a smile as she sat at the sewing machine and answered. "Yes, that's how it is done. How good are your drawing skills?"

Wolfjade's face flushed with worry and answered, a single sweat drop streamed down her temple. "Not good, but I can try as I guess it would look more like a stick person with drape cloth."

"Practice is the key, jade and the more you try. The better you will become. To be honest, I were the best artist in drawing myself when I first begun but this is my passion and I wanted to do this and become a fashion designer as I've always enjoyed the joy and happiness on other people's faces."

"Wow." Wolfjade admirably glance with clasped hands as she smile with glee. April smiled proudly and quiet as she tried the best, she could to help James as he was doing the measurements. "Jade, please you stay still." James asked, alittle sternly.

"Oh? My bad, sorry." She giggled and returned to her original pose.

After four exhausting hours, even though each and every moment was memorable and exciting even alittle irritating when trying to create the perfect dress for the chosen bridesmaid. Wolfjade was asked to keep her eyes closed as she was guided to stand in front of the mirror, once her dress was finally completed. And rachael had to hurry for the camera.

"Ok, don't open your eyes until I say so." Rachael instructed. James and April stood close by, quietly as they too; admired the gown. And whispered softly, commenting. "She looks absolutely stunning. I wonder what she would look like, when her big day came?" James wondered. April replied, whispered. "I know right. I am so envious." She chuckled.

"Open them, jade." Rachael prepared to take photos. Wolfjade opened her eyes and was spellbound. Covering her mouth, her jade green eyes widen and glistened with joy and speechless wonder then finally she cried.

"I love it!"

"You look so stunning, Mikey is going to have a nose bleed when he sees you in this gown." April informed her, with a smile. "That doesn't mean you allow to tear it off you." She teased, winking.

Wolfjade chuckled then said. "I think, I'll have to put mikey on a leash if he tries as I wouldn't want rachael to boot my tail if it gets ruined."

"If this dress gets ruined, then I will have your tail and his shell for ruining a beautiful gown." Rachael smiled. "No hanky panky in that dress got it?"

Wolfjade vowed with a smile that she wouldn't. "I promise I'll be good." Rachael hugged her and said gently. "Could you stand over by the window with the little violet tree and smile for me, please."

Wolfjade nodded, smiled happily as she hugged Rachael back and replied. "Of course." Releasing from the embrace and went to stand by the window, as rachael positioned the camera and took the photograph as the camera flashed.

"All done." Rachael announced happily. "April, I wish you to be my bridesmaid too. Please say you would." She requested. April smiled, grasped her hands and answered. "You didn't need to ask as I would be honoured as Raph would ask Casey to be his best man, anyhow. So it would be natural that Mikey would be the groomsmen."

Rachael was over the moon and over joyed that her best friend, April with Wolfjade their new friend but become soon to be sister in the near future. "Thankyou." Rachael happily whispered, trying to keep her joyous tears back as her eyes welled and streamed down her cheeks.

"Oh, Rachael. Don't cry, save some for the wedding. And the wedding isn't here just yet." April assured. James approached his niece and hugged her with a smile as he said. "Only if your parents were here, love. And see you on your wedding day. This Raphael is one lucky guy."

Rachael hugged her uncle back and happily smiled, feeling overwhelmed with joy.


	11. Chapter 11

yes, karai and chaplin are together. And the answer will be revealed as why. Also the dress had to be refitted for wolfjade because it was slightly too small around the waist and bust. :3 hehehe. Onward to the following chapter.

Chapter 11

 _New York subway…_

The subway was surrounded secretly by the NYPD, whilst the chief of Police waited with the suitcase. Looking around the walk way, as passengers came and went even boarded and alighted the train. A few citizens glanced toward his direction but for a few seconds before resuming on their own business then finally, the moment had arrived. A man dressed in a long black trench coat with a leather hat approached him then stopped as he stood beside the police officer.

Feeling the gun pressed against his sides as he was instructed to pick up the case and walk. Knowing the chance of escape and turning the tables were slim as he was informed. "Try anything, and the girl dies."

"I presume she would had been dead already." Chief Banks stated, when feeling the gun pressed deeper into his ribs. "Shuddup and move, then hand the case to me _slowly_." Taking the suitcase as it was handed over whilst had glared up ahead of himself then the case was taken. Instructed firmly by the kidnapper, before he ran away while pointing the gun blankly toward the chief's head; blindly. "Don't turn around and don't follow me. You can find the girl on the train tracks, three metres down here." As he ran away, then shouted. "Better hurry before the train comes."

Chief banks eyes had widen in horror as he felt greatly sickened by this kidnappers in morals to the victim he had just captive only to show no remorse of where he left her to be collected. Signally his deputy's to chase and capture the criminal while he hurried down the tunnel for the girl.

Deeply in then exhaled as he ran, fast as his legs were able to carry him until he found the small child. Laying inbetween the train rails, tied up and gagged. The echoing sound of the train horn alerted him that it was close. Rushing to the retrieve the girl before they were ran over and scattered on the walls. Luckily chief banks had escaped with the girl in his arms but unfortunately, the girl had already passed on.

Deeply angry in himself, and would be deeply saddened for her family that waited for her return. Meanwhile the deputy's waited, the train came. The passengers alighted from the carriages then the train resumed on its journey. And finally the Chief, carrying the girl in his arms as the paramedics rushed over and to take the child from his embrace, which have confirmed the child was indeed _deceased_. The distraught parents of the child, pushed their way through and were informed of their child's demise.

The mother shook in her husbands grasp before turning around and draped her arms around his neck, tightly and wailed. The husband too, sorrowful sobbed for his youngest child that was taken from them as he tightly held his mourning wife to him. The sheet was placed over the girl's body and taken away to the surface and then wheeled into the ambulance that waited as it was surrounded by the onlookers and police patrol cars as the kidnapper was taken into custody.

Standing a fair distance away from the grieving parents as his deputy approached him. "Least, we have captured the kidnapper but it is terrible that the girl was deceased." Chief banks said nothing and just went to the first patrol car then got in. "Drive." He commanded.

While Raphael and his family, with Casey waited for their ladies to return as they were doing what girls do. Chat and mingle during a time of weddings but with the help of James Winchester, measuring and fitting the dresses on the bridesmaids before designing the wedding dress.

Master splinter was quietly seated in the chair, he sat in and meditated while his sons were also patiently waiting but became alittle bored. Casey too, so he managed to grab the television remote and turned the television on. "I don't know about you guys, but this calls for a movie or a tv show."

The others agreed and got comfortable as the television was turned on. But what they witnessed as it was broadcast was what they never expected.

"It is tragic, how this little innocent girl lost her life earlier today. She is the daughter of a wealthy man of New York's finest, serve and protect industrial businesses in the city. A retired founder of the fire department, as he was the third generation to have committed his life to protect the lives of the city's citizens since 1908. The kidnapper demanded $1 million dollars to be brought to this specific train station in exchange of the girls life. But unfortunately, and sadly the young girl didn't make it. She had died at the scene of rescue when the chief of police finally retrieved her before been ran down by the upcoming train himself."

The television was turned off, as the horrified glances were glued to the black screen of the television then finally raphael stood up and left the room. Felt sickened to what he just heard. Master splinter deeply exhaled as Leonardo looked over to him and said. "We must go back, at some point."

Master splinter nodded, agreeing immediately. "Yes, but first we have our duties to fulfil." The happy giggles of the excited women came out and entered the room as Rachael wondered where her hunky hubby to be, went off to. Then was directed straight to where he left. Immediately she followed and smiled as she gently snuggled up to raphael's side, purring happily.

Looking down to his beautiful goddess, kissed her forehead and pulled her close as he draped his large muscled arms around her. "Mmm, such a beautiful day for a walk." She cooed softly. Raphael glanced out to the scenery of the property and sighed before replying. "Maybe later, babe."

Looking up, wondering curiously as what had suddenly indifferent his interests. "Something wrong, raph?"

"No, vixen." Kissed her forehead once again and nestled his cheek upon her brow as he said again. "Not at all, everything is fine." Rachael could sense something was wrong but exhaled softly and snuggled more as she left the subject then replied. "Alright babe." Suddenly she winced alittle, her sides tightened alittle. Looking down, quickly and gently placed his hands around her belly that appeared no bigger then a slight, bump. "You ok?" he glanced worried.

"Stomach cramps I suppose." She answered with a reassuring smile. "Maybe, should get Donnie to take a look at you. Just in case." He insisted, walking with her back inside and called for his brother. "Donnie."

The purple clad terrapin answered as he exited the room. "Yeah, what's up?"

"Could you do something for us, please. Check that everything is all good?" raphael requested. Rachael smiled softly, gently grasped his hand. Donatello nodded and stepped aside, allowing the couple to enter the room and leatherhead sat by the computer, reprogramming the security system update for the premises. Turning around and greeted his friends.

"Hello raphael and rachael."

Rachael smiled tenderly and answered. "Hey, LH." The winced again. Donnie instructed her to lay down and lift her blouse up alittle as he squeezed some gel on her belly. "Ok this will feel alittle cold. How long you have been feeling these pains?"

"Just now." She answered, holding raphael's hand close by as he smiled comforting. Searching through the ultrasound as the screen showed the reason why. "I don't know how to tell you this but." He paused and moved back alittle, so both raphael and rachael could see. "This is why you are experiencing stomach pains."

"What are we looking at Donnie?" Raphael asked, confused to what he was seeing. Leatherhead stood and walked over behind them, taking a look astonished to what he too had witnessed. Then immediately prepared for what had to be done. "They're eggs." Donnie finally answered.

"EGGS?!" Rachael exclaimed, terrified and excited at the same but also blankly confused. "What should we do?" she cried.

"I think they should be removed immediately, they are ready but since your biology is not reptilian Rachael. And emergency caesarean is required _right_ now." Donatello explained, raphael was speechless and assumed that he'd be seeing his first born or first born's to come into the world like any other child. But never intended to be eggs.

Raphael nodded, whilst comforting his bride the best way he could. "Do it Donnie." Donatello nodded, understanding completely and explained the procedure is dangerous and could be complications, also be prepared for the worst. But vowed to do all he can do, ensuring that nothing tragic occurs. Lightly brushed his knuckles across Rachael's cheek, assuring tenderly and kissed her forehead again then said, whispery. "I love you rachael."

She smiled, and answered. "I love you." The mask gently placed over her face and drifted to sleep. Raphael remained by her side, as both Leatherhead and Donatello performed the one hour and half surgery to remove the eggs from Rachael's womb. The rest of the family were becoming worried, as it was James that spoke up and asked. "Where is Rachael?"

"With raph." Mikey answered quickly then also wondered. "Where's Donnie?" Then realised, they only could be one place. Rushing to the door and knocked. "Donnie?"

The door handle jiggled abit before opening as the scared terrapin, stood in the door opening and said. "Yeah, what's wrong?" both James and Mikey looked to each other then to raphael. "Is Rachael with you?"

"Yes, having emergency surgery. Explain later." Closing the door then locked it. Both exhaled with relief before realising as they repeated. "Having emergency surgery." Glared at each other and said again with more scarce exclaim. "Emergency surgery?"

"What is with all the shouting?" as the girls exited the back room. "Rachael is having surgery." Mikey answered. "Surgery for what?" April asked, confused. "Don't know, didn't ask." Mikey answered, while James stood in complete silence and was dreaded in fear.

Wolfjade comforted Mikey while April with Angel took each arm of James then gestured him assuring, to walk away and wait.

 _Meanwhile…_

Two newly retrieved, healthy shaped eggs were placed in a cubicle nearby as the proud father to be glanced over them. Wiping the tears away as they streamed down his cheeks, staining his mask and skin. Leatherhead smiled, congratulated him as he turned the red heating light over them while Donatello stitched Rachael's belly then cleaned himself once it was completed and gently grasped her wrist to check for her pulse. He smiled as all was normal and this pleased him greatly.

"She will be fine, raphael." Patting his shoulder as he left rachael's side for the moment and marvelled upon the eggs that laid in the cubicle with his brother. Raphael glanced to Donatello and smiled softly. "Thankyou Donnie."

Soft knocking interrupted them, and leatherhead unlocked the door and allowed Master splinter to walk through. "Everything alright?" Seeing Rachael asleep on the bed to his left and asked softly. "What happened?"

Both Donatello and Raphael smiled as they stepped back and revealed the wonderful sight that just happened. Splinter's eyes widen with awe and joy that he smiled proudly and tears welled up then streamed down his furred cheeks as he stepped towards his second eldest and bowed, congratulating him then pulled him to a hug.

James entered shortly afterwards and saw Rachael sleeping and immediately assumed the worst. "What happened? Is she ok?" he cried, terrified. "James, she is fine. Well." Donatello paused and guided James to the cubicle where two eggs sat. Tilting his head alittle to his right, confused then stated. "Ok, I'm confused."

"Rachael has two children and we are unsure if they are boys or girls." Donatello informed him. James was confused and unsure what to say as this was something, he never expected. "They're eggs? How long do we know?" he wondered.

"Maybe two weeks, not sure exactly as these two are the first." Donatello answered. Raphael had stood over the cubicle, proudly as he desired to hold them. Suddenly Rachael begun to stir and finally awoken. "Raphie?" she raspily called. Turning to her, despite he hated that name as a child from his brothers but grew fond of only Rachael calling him 'raphie'.

Smiling happily, as he went to her side and gently grasped her hand, kissing her forehead and said whispery. "Thankyou for making me the luckiest turtle alive." Rachael smiled and giggled as she raspily asked. "What is the occasion and what happened?" stepping aside, and she looked over as the cubicle was brought over to her. Looking into the case, and saw her children inside. "I carried, _eggs_? That was my stomach pains when I thought something else, like thought they were moving?"

Raphael nodded. "It don't matter. They're still _ours._ " Kissing her forehead as she smiled, releasing his hand and brushed her knuckles against the cubicle casing. "So, I will have a caesarean every pregnancy?" she wondered.

Donatello answered quickly with a nod. "Yes, due to this pregnancy. That resulted two eggs, twins is safe to say that it would be best that you have a caesarean in the near future too."

"Uncle jimmy?" she softly called. "I'm here, sweetheart." James answered, with a smile. "Congratulations. Well, I think we should go out baby accessories immediately. What do you say?" he continued, excitedly.

All agreed. "Makes you wonder, if that jimmy is or could he be?" Angel whispered curiously. Mikey and Leonardo looked to him then asked. "In what way, Angel?" Wolfjade gently commented taking the words from angel. "Gay?"

All looked back to her and angel said. "Whoa, are you psychic or a mind reader?" wolfjade sheepishly smiled and shrugged. "We may never know, until he shares." Leonardo stated. "Say what? Rachael's uncle is gay?" Casey asked, abruptly.

James chuckled as he overhead the conversation and Rachael asked was so funny. Then she with master splinter, leatherhead and Donnie laughed with James as Rachael commented. "They would be in a shock there when they are told soon."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

 _three days later…_

Lightly pushing into the keys with his silver pointed, cybernetic fingers. The words reflected upon his cybernetic glass head casing as he typed, review and edit the report he created after observing what he had discovered. The unexpected and expendable prisoners that were subjected to her lust of blood and flesh. The doors opened, whist he continued to puncture the buttons on the keyboard as the federal agent approached his side and said with a low curious request.

"What is that you are recording, doctor?" bishop glanced down the computer, over the cybernetic scientist's mechanic arm. If he were able to cringe or recoil, he would had but since unable to do so as his limbs were mechanical and would creak or stiff.

"Subject 061 has infected those she had bitten." Stockman answered, continued to glare the screen. Raising his eye brow ridge, then finally he said. "Bitten? What has happened to the subjects, doctor?"

Stockman answered as he pressed the button and played the feedback video. "This is what happened, Agent bishop."

Watching the feedback video, and bishop waited til it ended and then just chuckled, with a sneered smirk. "Excellent, continue with the testing." Turned around and begun to walk away when stockman mentioned one side effects. "There is one side effect."

Stopping at the door as it opened and he answered. "What kind of side effects, doctor?"

"They, well they become like _ghouls_." Stockman paused, as bishop demanded quickly. "Fix it."

"Like how?" stockman glared bishop's back as he was puzzled to how the problem will be corrected if that is, could be fixed.

"You're a genesis right? Figure it out!" Finally leaving the room, as the doors closed behind him and stockman stood stiff with a heavy exhale and drumming headache, which had thumped in his head that is if he were still actual organic but then, his brain was the only genetic piece of him that remained in _tact_.

"Bloody slave driver." Stockman grumbled, naming his employer. Then, a ring of the ring tone rang and answering it as the screen opened with the visual picture of the caller. "Doctor Stockman, I think you should come down and see this as something had happened to subject 061."

"Be right there." Stockman paused, ending the video communication as he heavily grunted and said. "What can be worse then ghoulish rejects?" continued as he left the room and went to the genetics laboratory.

 _Meanwhile, elsewhere…_

Walking together under the beautiful sky, despite it had rained but it was still indeed; _beautiful._ But to the scientist, that had taken Stockman's position for the foot clan since he had left the employment of Oroku Saki aka Shredder; Dr. Jacob Chaplin became more then just what Stockman was expected to be but so much more. Although he had a eye for the warlords, daughter. Karai.

Even though they never saw eye to eye in the beginning, as she was greatly loyal to her father and desired to please him but it wasn't until the year before, she realised. The loneliness was eating at her and within. Forever wore a mask to hide away the loneliness and constant desire to share her life with someone but, also wondered. Would no, could her father understand and permit her to have that luxury? Will he accept and approve her choice in a life long partner?

Laying within the warmth of his tender, and caressing embrace as the muscles slowly grew _bulk and tone_. Lightly ran her finger nails along his forearm as she happily purred and nuzzled his shoulder when Jacob softly spoke and commenting on what he had cradled.

"You are so beautiful." Karai smiled, turned and gazed up to him with a smile. "You say that every time we are like this. Is there a reason for this special occasion?" she wondered, curiously with a warming glance.

Chuckled then answered with a shake of his head. "No, just like to say that you are beautiful and enjoy, spending time here with you."

"Don't fib. I know there is something." Karai stated quickly. Jacob chuckled again and replied. "You got me. I am hiding something." Releasing her from his hold and reached down into his pocket then held up before her. Her eyes widen, as she covered her mouth while the words got caught in her throat. Jacob knew exactly what she was thinking and he assured her, that he wished to give her something memorable.

"Is this what I think it is?" she wondered, finally asked when able to speak. Jacob smiled and replied, taking her hand and slipped the golden band with jade gems, onto her finger. "This is a promise ring, I want to show my affection and pledge my heart to you."

A bright flush of crimson blush, surfaced and filled her cheeks as joyous tears streamed down and stained her soft, beautiful Asian skin. "So what do you say, karai?" he asked, hopeful. Karai smiled, kissed him tenderly and answered, once parted their lips after a passionate kiss.

"Yes, I _promise._ " Jacob was over the moon and extremely happy, caressed then cusped her cheek as he kissed her once again. She returned the kiss, just as tenderly and murred warmly whilst their lips locked and danced gracefully. After a few minutes of deep, passionate kissing. Their foreheads met and the deep connecting bond, grew stronger as they said nothing more and snuggled happily together under shade as the rain begun to lighten and the sun slowly, shined through like a holy light in the darkness.

"It is time, to share with my father about the news Jacob." Karai stated. Jacob nodded and replied, agreeably. "Yes, I know. When should we tell him?"

"How about, this evening?" she looked up to him, smiling tenderly and he smiled back, nodded. "Alright. Anything for you, karai." Kissing her forehead tenderly, and loving.

 _Winchester ranch house, the temporary infirmary…_

Luckily the ranch house was big enough to house everyone and accommodate each room for every purpose needed. And this case, a temporary infirmary was indeed needed. Donatello and leatherhead, kept a vigilant watch over the eggs and Rachael as she was growing extremely protective of her children that she waited to meet.

"Rachael, you need a break." Donatello assured gently. The new mother, didn't answer and stood by the cubicle. Wondering, dreaming actually of when they will hatch. "Rachael?" Donatello called once again and finally she turned, facing him. "Yeah?"

"You should rest, take a break. We will be here. Besides, should be planning for the wedding."

"Yeah, you are right. Call me if there is any change." She asked. The purple clad terrapin nodded, promising that he'd retrieve her soon as something happens. Rachael walked out, leaving the room and James looked up with a smile as he offered, a sandwich. Rachael smiled, taking the sandwich and said. "Thankyou."

"I figured you must be hungry as it had been at least three days since you left that room." James informed her, when raphael walked up behind her and draped his arms around rachael's waist. "How is my special lady?"

"I'm good, bit sore." She answered, snuggled in his embrace. "Have you chosen your dress?" james wondered, eager to see the dress. "Yes, but not til the day you will see it." She winked.

"Aww, darn. Don't I get to see it?" James wined and smiled, winking playfully. Rachael chuckled and answered. "Nope, have to wait til the day comes and you get to see it."

"Ok, rachael." He smiled. "So how is the babies?"

"They are good, but just waiting." She answered, sighing. "Patience, is a virtue. Everything is going to be ok." He assured. Raphael kissed his bride's shoulder and assured that she shouldn't fret so much and he'd be outside with his brothers, training. She nodded, kissed him tenderly and stood still as he left her side and walked outside to meet his sensei and brothers.

"He is a good man, rachael. Your father would be happy to meet him." James paused and sighed then resumed. "If he were still with us."

"Yes, I know uncle jimmy and I bet both dad and Raphael would be great friends, just like you and him are now." Rachael commented, smiling. James nodded agreeably then stated. "Yes, I'm sure they would be as he is exactly what your parents would wish for in a partner for you. So very proud of you. I know they would be too."

Hugging her uncle gently as she softly said. "Thankyou, I don't know how this would be possible without you here." Returning the hug and replied, softly. "You're welcome, rachael. I wouldn't miss this wedding for the century."


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok, everyone. Before you read the following chapter. I will mention the dreamscapes are written in Italics. So there is no confusion. Anyway, enjoy and see you all soon. Tootles for now**

* * *

Chapter 13

 _Later that evening…_

The house was completely silent. Except for the sound of boxing, rhythm of snores that battled each other across the hall.

But, within the room over the far right of the house, where Mikey and Wolfjade, occupied. The reunited best friends, which immediately knew from the very first moment in the beginning they'd be together forever although something had been kept secret. Wolfjade kept a secret, a _dark_ secret.

How could wolfjade tell her family that she is keeping a dark secret? Would they understand? Could they understand, that she had accidently killed someone while away on her journey? Laying within the comforting of her terrapin lover arms. Staring at the pale peach, painted walls and steadily in then exhaled her breathing as she thought about what she had done, going on almost five months before.

 _The dark chuckles of the grossly sized man that stood over the unconscious woman, as she laid in the shallow ground all bloodied, and badly battered. Her face was still expressing, the last moments of her stolen life. While two small children huddled nearby a tree, tied up as they tried not to cry. Scared for their own lives, didn't understand what just happened before them and what had been performed in front of them by this sadistic fiend that just laughed and showed no morals as he decided to take a leak over the murdered woman that laid in the shallow grave._

 _During this time, wolfjade and her loyal wolf pack had hid in the brush of the bushes nearby. Concealing themselves and heavily heaved then breathed as they circled around. Wolfjade's inner self, surfaced and she grew bloodthirsty. Her eyes grew to florescent yellow, her teeth grew longer and sharp. Digging her claws into the soil underneath her, as she watched this grotesque man made his way to the frightened children and before he could touch them._

 _Wolfjade growled, presenting she was behind him as the man began to sweat then turned around. Looking up slowly, then finally he locked eyes with wolfjade as gaspily stated. "Holy shit!"_

 _Tearing his head away from the body, blood spluttered from the decapitated corpse as it collapsed. The children screamed loudly, as the poor boy trembled and wet himself. Lowering down to their level, sniffed the children as they whimpered fearfully then suddenly screamed again as wolfjade whimpered from the pain in her shoulder as she was shot. Turning around fast, glared the culprit that shot her and as the second man tried to reload his rifle, but was too slow. Spitting blood, his body shook as he looked down and saw the wolf's large limb, had driven through his chest._

 _The foul stench of her breathe, filled his nostrils as she drew closer and then had bitten his head clean off. Taking her clawed paw out then allowed the body to drop, then turned back to the children._

 _Closing their eyes, squinting them tightly and whimpered in continuous fear. Assuming it was the end for them, but when they realised. The children were able to move their arms, looking around themselves when their strange saviour had disappeared. Concealed herself and watched the children run for help then she too with her pack, left the area and returned into the darkness of the forest._

 _Few miles in the forest near the lake…_

 _It wasn't until later that she was startled by another, and had clawed the throat of an unexpected hiker that was taking a leak when she finally calmed down. Then begun to panick, and ran away. He couldn't had been no older than 21 years of age. Looking down her hands that were covered in blood of the innocent. Solemnly swore that none of the innocent blood will be split and she had done that. This was only the beginning for her, and it was going to be the longest and hardest journey she will be facing, but the problem was. She couldn't stay away from the one thing, the one man that brought clarity and calmness. Michelangelo._

 _She needed to be with him otherwise, who knew what would happen the longer she was away._

Her pillow was saturated by her tears, tightening her hold upon mikey's arms as she deeply snuggled into him for comfort and he responded, nuzzling and snuggled back. She whispered tenderly. "I love you, mikey."

Softly nuzzles in her shoulder as she heard him reply only barely, it sounded more than mumble then a reply. But she didn't care, closed her eyes and snuggled closer to him as much she could and kissed his knuckles then finally drifted to sleep.

 _Clamouring voices attracted wolfjade as she slept, looking back over her shoulder and exhaled with relief that her lover was still laying behind her. The light pull on her lips, curled slowly as she kissed his forehead tenderly. Mikey didn't move a inch when she kissed his forehead, and left his side to investigate the strange voices she heard. Reaching for the doorknob and turned it, before opening the door and finally stepped out to the hallway but after she opened her eyes soon had rubbed the sleep away._

 _The hallway was brightly lit and white. Looked both ways and spun around to find that, the door she exited had disappeared. Palming the wall, searching for the door as she cried for her lover. "Mikey!"_

 _Looking to the right, footsteps approached around the corner and she begun to panick. Where was she going to hide? What was she going to do, to defend herself? Then she panick more when the two men stepped around from the corridor wall but was followed by a bed with a small child, strapped to it. Heavily sedated._

 _Assuming they were about to raise the alarm but they just walked through her, as if she weren't there. Patting herself and looked down, trying to figure what had just happened then looked up again. Bishop walked long after them, following. Wolfjade gritted her teeth and growled but soon realised that she couldn't do anything. These people didn't see her. Neither did, bishop._

 _And she was curious whom was the small child strapped to the bed. So she followed and waited.. Finally, wolfjade stepped forward and she shuddered, petrified. Laying her eyes, upon the small child and she recognised whom it was. The child was her. Watched the events as they unfolded, clamped her mouth in horror and tearfully broke, stepping back and slid down the wall. Holding her ears tight, trying to block out the cries then she screamed in terror._

Mikey's voice called out to her, telling her to wake but she was trapped in the nightmare and assumed that she was still dreaming and believed to be only hearing things. Seconds later, she opened her eyes and saw mikey kneeling beside her, glaring horrified as he sighed heavily then pulled her close assuring her tenderly as she too, tightly embraced him for comfort.

Wolfjade was too afraid to speak of what she had dreamed as mikey tried to assure her to speak. "What happened, babe?" she didn't reply, just sobbed in his chest. Brushing her soft, silken brown hair.

"It's ok babe. I'm here, mikey's here." Laying down with her in his embrace, showing that he isn't going to let go and comforted her deeply. Mikey felt powerless, he didn't understand what was happening to his girl. Usually, he wouldn't want to know but this is his job to protect her. He must protect her at all costs, which had bothered him was how could he if don't know what is haunting her?

Nestled his cheek over the brow of her head as she finally calmed down and drifted to sleep once again. Exhaled softly, relieved that she was calm and sleeping contently. Cradling her close, he too finally returned to sleep but this time. He was determined to use the teachings of his sensei when had experienced night terrors at a tender age and learned a special lesson that helped him sleep at night.

Mikey used this technique to share his energy, to calm her deeper and bring good dreams. Dreams that will make her safe while she slept.


	14. Chapter 14

Just like the last chapter, and not sure when this will be mentioned as I am writing each scene as I go along but each scene that contains any dreams/nightmares, thoughts, memories even sudden blackout trances will be in italic. Also, the back story will be mentioned here and there throughout the story until a sudden twist comes flowing which, believe me everyone. Hehehehe you are going to like this one or I suppose pitch forks, machetes and torches are on the cards soon. *nervously smiles and chuckles* as well, there is one clue about someone that you would never suspect that happens to be what you may not expect to be. hope you can figure it out before it is too late as that is going to be twist that I know no one will see coming, I know I didn't and I am the writer lol. Anyway, onward to the following chapter and see you all soo. ;) tootles for now.

* * *

Chapter 14

 _Few hours later…_

The orange clad terrapin awoke first, smiling warmly as he gazed upon his lovely beauty that calmly slept closely to his chest and looked like an adorable fox. Gently brushed back her brown hair away from her face and kissed her forehead tenderly before climbing out of bed, allowing the wolf beauty to sleep contently.

Still asleep as she brushed her hair back, then exhaled softly as she continued to sleep. Mikey lovingly smiled, as he placed his hand on the door and pulled it open slowly then stepped out. Closing it behind him, ensuring he didn't wake her. Exhaled with worry as he walked down the hall and went to the kitchen. Hearing his brother; Raphael and soon to be sister in law making a fuss over what to name their children and what should to make for breakfast.

"No, raphie. If they are girls. They should be named after the first grandmother. Or atleast have their middle name after them. Like this one, Aurora tang shen Hamato which her nickname will be dawn. And Briar Rose alexis Hamato, which her nickname will be rose."

Raphael exhaled, rubbing the back of his neck as he was realising that he was losing the debate on the children's names. "But what if they are boys? If want to name the girls after their grandmothers what about the boys named after their grandfathers? Hoping we can find good strong names."

"And we will, raph. Just takes some time. How about name one like this, Raphael Yoshi splinter Hamato? And the other, Lucas ryan hamato." Rachael pointed the names as she hoped her lover would agree only to see him, cradle his cheek within the palm of his hand and smile.

"What?" she asked. "Nothing." He answered and leaned over, kissed her tenderly then commented. "You're an awesome wife."

Rachael blushed and giggled then nuzzled her nose as she leaned over and said. "You're too cute at times but a big softie."

"Only for you." He told her when mikey walked in and stated, making grossed out facial expressions. "Oh gross me out, get a room you two." They laughed and rachael replied. "You will be just like us with jade."

Mikey blushed and smirked to himself, taking out a bowl from the cupboard and made some breakfast for himself and jade. Rachael kissed raphael's cheek then begun cooking. Leaning back in his chair, glued his eyes upon rachael's firmly tight and perfectly shaped rump as she bent over in the refrigerator. Mikey noticed his brothers glance and rolled his eyes, quietly left the room as he knew exactly what was going to happen next.

Standing up, closing the door and turned when she noticed raphael deeply glanced her. Blushed darkly as she wondered what he was thinking. "Whatever it is, you can wait til later." Raphael stood up and walked over behind her as she placed the food down on the counter and churred softly as he slowly undressed her from the apron.

"Raph, honey. I am hungry." She told him gently then closed her eyes, and purred softly as she reached up and cradled his head. Raphael whispered tenderly in her ear, lightly nibbling on her neck. "I am hungry too, babe." Picking her up, making her squeal abit and carried his beauty to the bedroom.

"Raph, what about breakfast?" she blushed. "Breakfast? That can wait, you are my breakfast." He winked. Rachael blushed darker and said. "Oh my."

"Oh my is right, viven." He said, kissed her deeply and kicked the door behind them close. Leonardo opened one eye, as he heard rachael giggled and squeal through the walls of the bedroom and he deeply exhaled with suppressed depression as he got up, then walked out. Then, heard April and Casey also making light jungle moans or happy giggles.

Squinting his eyes close as he tried his best to ignore them and hurried out and away from the occupied rooms. Luckily, master splinter was upstairs away from the rooms although he too can hear what was going on but chose to ignore them and resume meditating.

 _Mikey's room…_

Turning the knob and walked in, seeing wolfjade still asleep. Happily and loving smiled, carrying the tray steadily as he kicked the door close behind him then placed on the dresser, nearby then climbed in beside her. Lightly stirred as she curled her legs up to her chest, slightly and remained asleep. Nestled his chin in-between her shoulder and neck, as he draped one arm around her upper body just slightly underneath her large globes.

Whispering in her ear before kissing her temple. "I love you, jade. I promise no body will ever hurt you." Wolfjade said nothing, just snuggled closer in his embrace as he tightened his hold around her and exhaled as he couldn't resist to hold her, or drift asleep again.

Who could? Or who would want to resist? Wolfjade is the most beautiful creature that he had ever seen and had become deeply fond of her, she is and was all he ever wished for. And there was nothing that could tear her away from him as he'd follow after her. After, avenging whomever dares tries to take her away from him.

" _Mikey?"_

 _Someone called him, looking over his shoulder and noticed the door was closed as he had left it. Kissing her shoulder before leaving her side and the room to answer, whoever had called for him. Rubbing his eyes as he walked out, the sound of the door latching when it closed when mikey looked up and realised something was wrong, very wrong. Looking around in horror and tried to return back into the room but palmed the wall and begun to panick._

" _Mikey…come out, come out wherever you are. I wanna play."_

 _The huge shadow slowly grew larger as it consumed the light and only appeared to be just a black shade until it begun to change, take shape of the form what it appeared to be something else. Followed by the clawing on the walls._

 _Cringing to the horrendous sound, holding his ears and gritted his teeth as his eyes squinted shut then the stench of foul breathe was upon him. Filling his nostrils._

 _Slowly opened his eyes and glared upon the feet that stood before him. Dark overly hairy and deadly sharp claws, digging into the floor underneath. He begun to tremble, looking up the leg that followed to the stomach then the chest and finally, gulped deeply and terrified as he glanced upon the face that was half shadowed and half revealed._

" _Oh mikey, why would you hide from me? Come play with me."_

 _Mikey trembled in fear, saying nothing. His throat was dry and his scream was caught in his throat._

" _What's wrong? Don't you recognise me?" the horrendous creature knelt down, grabbing his throat and lifted him then drew closer to his face as he was gagging on the foul breathe. Then looking over to the left, he saw bishop standing close by. Smirking._

 _Mikey clenched his teeth, trying to claw his way out of the beast's grasp. Bishop walked away, evilly chuckled, leaving mikey in the grasp of the beast and despite he was terrified. He disbelieved this was the sweet, loving she-wolf he loved._

" _Time to die, oh dearest." Watching the lips risen and hot saliva dripped like massive streams of ooze then finally as the mouthful of sharp teeth were opened and about to meet his head, all went black._

Mikey gasped, horrified and snapped opened his eyes. Quickly got out of bed, and looked around the corridor then back to wolfjade as she remained asleep, leaning against the doorframe and placed a hand over his chest and exhaled a relieving breathe before returning back beside her and pulled her close.

He remained awake whilst she slept. Eating his breakfast that he had made, watching over her closely. Not wanting to be thinking about what he had just dreamed about, he took out a small notepad and pen then wrote all details about the dream so he could clear his mind for better dreams later on.


	15. Chapter 15

I did promise a twist. and this is the first one of a few. anyway, onward to the following chapter. tootles for now.

* * *

Chapter 15

Quietly sat close and contently beside his dearest, placing the bowl down on the tray and exhaled softly as he gently ran his fingers through her soft, silken strands. Warmly smiled, gazing down upon and watched her sleep then, she finally awoken. Looking up to him, deeply gazed into his gorgeous baby blue eyes, those beautiful eyes that always brought such warmth and always made her feel safe.

Warmly smiled, with loving content then she greeted him with a tender kiss. "Morning mikey." Returning the kiss and smile as he pulled her close to him. Wolfjade snuggled closely to her beloved and murred.

"Did you sleep well?" he wondered. Wolfjade looked up, quickly and asked. "No not really. Why do you ask?"

"I've noticed you have been experiencing strange dreams, and I think I had one of you." Mikey replied, explaining alittle. Looking down to her left alittle and ran her fingers along his forearm.

"I don't remember." She finally answered. Closing his eyes and sighed, assuring her softly then grabbed the second bowl as he held it. "I brought breakfast." He smiled. Wolfjade smiled graciously as she rose up and took the bowl, happily ate the food as she murred.

"Mmmm, taste so good. Thankyou love." Michelangelo happily smiled and draped his arm around her waist as he watched her eat, happily. Suddenly, the footsteps that rushed by their room and light clamouring voices abruptly interrupted soon after.

"What is going on?" Wolfjade wondered. "I don't know." Mikey replied, pulling away and got up to investigate. "Let's go find out." Wolfjade placed her bowl down and followed, holding mikey's hand, lacing their fingers together.

Opening the door, and before they could step out of the room. Witnessing Donatello hurrying down the hall with Raphael and Rachael as she only wore a dressing gown to cover her naked form. Shortly afterwards, Mikey and Wolfjade followed.

"Is everything ok?" Wolfjade asked Donatello as he stood in the doorway, barring access to the room and he looked back for a second whilst the parents stood around the cubicle, waiting and immediately wolfjade assumed the worst. "Something has happened to the babies?" she continued, fearing for the worse.

"Please stay out for now, until we know what is wrong." Donatello gently assured them out, closing the door. Mikey embraced wolfjade, assuring her as he sensed that she was trembling with worry. Whispery tenderly with assurance in her ear, as she just leaned back in his embrace. "Everything will be ok, sugar cakes. Donnie is the best we know and he will make everything better."

"I hope so." She finally spoke. Without any words spoken further, mikey held her closely and gently assured her away then went to the front patio swing chair where they shared their alone time, together and waited for the answers, hoping all is well.

 _Infirmary room…_

"What gives Donnie? What is wrong?" Raphael demanded for answers as he tried not to lose his cool. Rachael just stood over the cubicle and placed her hands over the rim of the casing top. Praying, that her hopes of becoming a mother isn't going to be torn from her too soon.

"I believe they are getting ready to hatch, they've displayed activity that this may happened in the next few days or so." Donatello replied, explaining the process of the eggs progression. Raphael looked to his brother, with widen glance as he was assuming the worst. "Are you sure?" he asked. Donatello nodded and answered. "100%. But also, I would recommend that you hold off any hanky panky until I am sure that there will be no more complications in the near future."

Raphael sighed, disappointed and felt irritated as he wanted to enjoy his time with his mate as much he was able to have before the children arrived, either way they do come into existence. "Yeah, fine. If you say, Donnie."

Donatello knew this would upset his brother and closed his eyes as he sighed. "Sorry, raph but this is just precaution and want to make sure that, your children will survive as well. Including ours."

"I know, sorry. Donnie and I forgive you too." Raphael apologised then forgave his brother. As Donatello returned the same. The red clad terrapin, smiled then joined his fiancé. Embracing her close and comforting as she immediately nestled into his arms while Leatherhead and Donatello watched them then returned back to their work.

Meanwhile, standing outside the door was james listening to all what was discussed. Exhaled with fear what was assumed to be worst was only beginning. His phone, rang. Looking down to it, and the number was private as he walked away and then went to find somewhere private.

"Yeah, what is it you want now?" james waited for an answer and grunted angrily but kept his temper quiet so he wouldn't alert the others. "Fine, see you at midnight." Disconnecting the call and closed the phone as he grunted. "Damn you."

 _Elsewhere, location secret…._

Bishop chuckled, hanging the phone down on the receiver then looked to stockman. "Did you trace the call?"

Stockman sighed, knowing that the answer isn't going to please his employer. "It wasn't enough, bishop."

"I see." Bishop replied, then ordered quickly. "Try again." Before leaving the room, bishop asked about the prisoner that was in the cell, that awaits for experiments. "So, how is our guest doing so far?"

"You mean the actual, James Winchester or the clone?" stockman answered, looking to bishop and resumed. "Well, he is fighting the serum that he was injected earlier this week and appears to be presenting signs of uncertainty and possible, _death_."

"Ensure that he doesn't, his blood will be needed for future cloning and bonding with the escaped subject. The original genetic modified wolf. "Understood, sir. I will do what I can. Can't promise anything"

"You _better_ or will be your hyde that will take his place. Understood?"

"Understood, bishop."

Bishop walked out and stockman, grunted angrily as he lowly cursed. "Bloody prick."

 _Meanwhile in New York, Foot headquarters…_

Saki grunted as he performed his physical therapy once again, with the help of the nurse that gently held his wrists assuring him to walk steadily and patiently. Saki became more frustrated, his jaw clenched tightly and his teeth gritted as he tried to strengthen his legs. Despite it felt painful, but with each passing day. The mobility of his legs and feet, grew stronger although at times they'd stiffen and lock.

Saki wouldn't give up even it become too much for him but he still continue until he was urged by the nurse to stop. "Master saki, you should stop before you hurt yourself."

He looked to her, with a defeated glance then exhaled grunting. The nurse stepped back until he sighed and apologised. "Forgive me, miss?"

"Hana." She answered. "Hana, what?" he asked curiously. "Hana Misaki." She replied, with a smile.

"Pleasure to meet you miss." He smiled tenderly, and sat down in the wheelchair as he was assisted. "I believe that would be enough for the day." She assured. He nodded. "Thankyou, miss misaki."

Hana nodded lightly and bowed then left the room as he went to the window. Shortly after, the door opened once again and Karai walked in. "Father?" she called with a soft tone in her voice and a soft smile. He smiled back, this surprised Karai.

"Come, my daughter." He requested gently, again this stunned her to how she recalled of what always behaved. Obediently she did as requested and sat close, beside him. "I have news to share."

"Oh? That would be as what, my daughter?" he wondered. Raising her hand, presented the ring on her finger. Saki looked down to her hand, then to her soft earth brown eyes and happily smiled. "I am happy for you, daughter." Karai gasped surprised, joyful tears begun to well up in her eyes but she fought them back. Then blushed as her father asked. "May I ask who is the lucky young man?"

Karai didn't answer, instead she went to the door and invited Chaplin in. Saki watched the pair, walked to him and embraced each other as they stood before him. Saki smiled, happily then said tenderly. "Congratulations, to you both. When do I plan the wedding?"

The couple blushed darkly and wanted to chuckle, even laugh but they looked to each other then back to saki as chaplin answered. "I proposed as pledging my loyalty, love and devotion to your daughter. As we have been involved the past year, ever since you have awoken from your coma."

Saki smiled and replied. "I am very grateful that you have been my daughter's support doing that time as I'm sure it would been, a frightening time. I'm happy that you have promised to be there for her but now, I ask of you one thing."

Chaplin nodded and answered. "Of course, anything."

"Swear to me, that you will never ever leave her side and protect her no matter what." Saki asked. Chaplin nodded, agreeing to the request and pledging his promise that he would until the very last day he lives.

"Then you have my blessing." Saki continued and invited both closer. Chaplin bowed respectfully as Karai knelt down and hugged her father gently. "Thankyou father."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Rachael hadn't slept as she patiently waited with her unborn children to finally, emerged from their shells. Her fiancé returned in the room, carrying a fresh brewed hot cup of herbal tea. Just like how Rachael likes her herbal lemon and chamomile tea. Both Donatello and Leatherhead, worked and studied the process and progress of whether he and the others are able to conceive children with their future mates with ease and hope for the best of creating their families.

Using virtual simulation as a experiment, since he had no mate to speak of; _yet._ But wishes and prays he will someday. As of now, present time it is concentrated onto his brothers. Although he is proud and happy for his brothers, but wishes the same for himself.

Leatherhead sensed the yearning from Donatello, exhaled softly with an assuring sigh as he stood and stepped the blind side of the purple clad terrapin, and gently grasped his shoulder. Looking up to the large croc and with a small smile, he nodded. Leatherhead returned the smile and nodded, returning back to his desk and grabbed the notes of his findings.

"Don't fret my friend, I'm sure there is a strong possibility that you too shall have healthy born children some _day_." Leatherhead softly smiled, with assurance. Donatello replied nothing at first, only a nod and gently took the notes then he politely said with gratitude. "Thanks LH."

The large croc smiled more and nod, leaving his friend to resume with the findings while rachael sat by and close to her eggs. Eagerly waiting, to meet her children. Raphael took his place beside her and kissed her temple, handing over the tea as she quietly took and smile then nuzzled her shoulder within his embrace.

Softly blew the steam, as she held the cup and enjoyed the warmth of the heat within her palms. "Don't worry, babe. Everything is going to be ok." Raphael assured. Rachael nodded then they immediately gazed to the glass casing. Hurriedly placed the cup as she stood and looked over through the opening top and raphael stood beside her as he too, watched eagerly.

"Donnie?" rachael called, getting excited and frightened all the same. The chair creaked as it was turned and the purple clad terrapin sprung up from his seating, then stepped forward without hesitation. Looking within and smiled.

"They're indeed hatching."

The eager awaiting parents to be, glanced to Donatello then watched the eggs tremble then shake as a thin line begun to appear and run down the side from the centre top. Rachael's heart started to pound with excitement and fear, as she reached for her fiancé's hand. Raphael sensed her emotions as if they were his own and he held her close, trying to comfort the best he knew how. Strongly support her as a mate should.

"Oh my, raphie they're _hatching._ " Rachael softly cried. Raphael nestled his cheek upon her brow as he watched, and smiled. After a few minutes of waiting, watching both eggs finally _hatched._ The larger egg was first then almost two minutes afterwards, the smaller one followed. Taking their first breathe and small squeak then cry as rachael begun to cry her joyous tears and turned to Raphael, gently grasped his cheek and kissed him.

Donatello smiled, wiping the tears from his own cheeks and softly spoke. "Congratulations, you are now parents of twins." Reaching within the case and assisted the newborn babies from their shells then gently lifted the bigger twin, and quickly cleaned the infants body. Donatello looked to rachael as she eagerly waited to hold her baby. Gently handing the baby over to her, raphael embraced her within his strong arms and looked down to his first born child.

"Do you wish to know the sex of your children?" Donatello asked, gently. The newly parents nodded and answered. "Yes."

"This one, as you can see. Takes after definitely after Raphael. Congratulations, you have twin sons." He finally confirmed. The happily joyous parents smiled, and cried. Immediately raphael smiled, then whispered as he welcomed their sons. While Donatello quickly, gave the younger twin a bath.

"Welcome my _son._ Raphael Yoshi splinter Hamato." Gently caressed his thumb knuckle along his tenderly soft and newborn head. Then looking up, Donatello smiled as he brought the youngest twin and the red clad terrapin released rachael's waist then stepped around her and accepted, his second son into his warm embrace. Donatello smiled happily and stepped back, watching the adorable infant wiggle his tiny arms and legs about as he wailed.

Gazing down to the light forest green child, gently rocked and shushed him then finally the small infant turtle stopped crying, and looked up to his father with glassy caramel earthy brown eyes. Raphael was memorized to see his youngest son have eyes of the beautiful goddess, which stood beside him. Cradling the elder twin, as he possessed eyes of beautiful tri-colour of earth brown and golden yellow infused together. "Welcome lucas ryan hamato." Raphael whispery welcomed as rachael stepped closer to him and cradled raphael Jnr as she nuzzled in his neck, warm tears streamed down her cheeks and upon his chest. He smiled and kissed her temple, then gazed down to Raphael Jnr. The dark forest green infant, curled up within his mother's embrace and nestled against her breasts; contently slept.

Leatherhead sat in his chair, watching the new family bond but deep within. Fighting back the tears as he exhaled, Donatello walked to him and stood beside then whispery said. "Hope, to have this myself one day."

"And you will, my friend." leatherhead assured tenderly and said, commenting. "They look so _happy_." Donatello nodded as he too watched his brother, with his new to be wife and newborn nephews, agreeing.

"Yes, they sure do. And look _blissful_."

Rachael looked to her brother in law to be and smiled. He returned the smile, nodding. Suddenly, a soft knock interrupted them. Rubbing the back of his neck, sighing softly as he went to answer the door and quietly invited, the waiting old rat in the room. The happy parents looked up, with joyous smiles as they turned around and master splinter, couldn't stop his tears or the proud smile that grew upon his old tender face.

Walked towards his son with daughter in law and gently caressed Raphael Jnr's head, then kissed Rachael's cheek. She smiled, returned the welcoming kiss upon his cheek but it was the kiss of acceptance and gratitude. Tenderly glanced upon the beautiful woman that has become a special treasure in their lives, especially Raphael's.

"You are one _special_ treasure my daughter." Master Splinter tenderly told her with a welcoming smile and caress of his palm upon her cheek. Smiling in return, nuzzling his palm as warm tears streamed down her cheek and disappeared into his hand as she whispery replied. "Thankyou, _papa._ "

Raphael smiled, as master splinter looked to him finally and little lucas then smiled as he said. "Congratulations my son. I am so very _proud_ of you."

Raphael's lips trembled as he exhaled, fighting back the tears and bowed whilst cradling his son gently. The old rat bowed then gently draped his arms around raphael and hugged gently, tenderly. Raphael whispery replied. "Thankyou father."

"It is time to introduce these precious treasures to the rest of the family." Master splinter said, with a proud smile. The proud and joyous parents agreed, nodding and walked out with Master splinter as Donatello remained with leatherhead then depressingly grimaced, taking his seat by the computer and resuming his work.

Leatherhead placed his hand over Donatello's shoulder, assuring him with a gentle smile. Donatello smiled back but deep inside. He felt jealous, greatly envious and realised the loneliness is eating him. "Patience is a virtue and faith is kind, my friend. Your special lady will come."

Donatello turned his eyes and glared the computer screen, exhaled softly then answered. "I know, hope I will find my lady soon."

* * *

I couldn't hold back my own tears as I wrote this chapter as it was so touching and such tender moment to experience the birth of perfect angels coming into the family circle as I have been there myself, twice and I know exactly how it feels when for the first time, meeting my children. As I do hope you like this chapter and hopefully the next update will be alittle more faster when I get it done. Anyway, tootles for now. See you soon.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

James smiled as he stood back, and watched his niece with her future husband and his immediate family surround the newborns. As it was not long, until April and Casey finally emerged from their room and wondered what was all the fuss about.

"What is all the fuss about?" April blankly stated at first, then paused as she slowly walked towards the new parents. Just as when Leonardo stepped back to reveal, as did Michelangelo and Wolfjade whilst embraced each other as they too, stepped back. Fastly covered her lips, for a few seconds then immediately cooed as she held her hands openly and eagerly waited to cradle the infant within Rachael's embrace while Raphael cradled the other.

"May I hold her?" April asked tenderly with a excited grin, looking up to her bestie. Raphael cleared his throat softly then gently corrected April. "Him. We have twin sons, April."

"Oh? My bad, may I hold him?" she apologised and requested again. Rachael smiled, gently handing Raph Jnr. To April and immediately fussed over him as she cooed again. "Oh, he is so precious. He looks a lot like Raph. What are their names?" she asked, looking up to them tenderly.

"Raphael Yoshi splinter Hamato Jnr. And Lucas Ryan Hamato." Rachael answered, with a warm and proud smile. Looking down to Raphael Jnr, with an admiring glance as she too earned to be a mother. Nuzzling her nose upon his little brow and inhaled the fresh baby smell, but it was _different_.

Not like the smell of infant human fresh scent but she didn't care. It was still, fresh but like sweet grass. Splinter eagerly waited, as he too wished to cradle his grandson. Happily cradled Lucas, within his old embrace and fought to keep the tears back but was unable to. Understandably, everyone knew this was a beautiful to experience but for master splinter, this was a dream come true.

He had assumed that he'd not live to see or meet his grandchildren. Now that he had, all fears were diminished to dust. This greatly pleased the old rat, if only he knew that there was something eluding in the shadows of where he wasn't unaware as yet that, someone is a _spy_.

"Congratulations, Rachael. They're gorgeous." April commented happily, smiling big with Casey beside her and congratulated Raphael with a hand shake then followed by a soft pat on his shell. "Congrats, buddy. You're a father."

Raphael chuckled. "The way it is going with you and April. It wouldn't be long, when you have your first kid."

Casey glanced blankly at first and then sheepishly smiled as he looked to April they looked happily as they too shared their news. As it was assumed that, they hadn't told their friends that they too will be parents as well. Return of congratulations to the couple was given and celebration at hand. Before James could step in, once again his phone had vibrated. Looking down to the screen and saw a private number shown, so he decided to destroy it _instantly_.

"Uncle Jimmy." Rachael happily called, smiling. He looked up to his niece and smiled back, walking towards her as he answered tenderly. "Yes, Rachael. I am coming dear."

Huddling and mingled within the cooing group, as he too gazed over the alerted and curious twins as they carefully looked to each face that gazed upon them. Then said, proudly to Rachael and Raphael. "They're so adorable, look like both of you."

 _Elsewhere, location secret…._

Slamming the receiver on the holder, creating a loud clang as it met. Bishop gritted his teeth as he lowly grunted; angrily. Stockman stood close by and waited the next command, whilst heavily but quietly breathe. Then suddenly, bishop turned to stockman and ordered with a low commanding tone. "Search, and capture. _Alive_."

Stockman answered with a quick question before nodding, obediently. "Whom should we capture, agent bishop?"

"I want the valuable ones, the women is that understood?" bishop replied and stockman obeyed, nodding then answered. "Crystal clear, agent bishop."

Still stood in position before the command panel, as two or three federal soldiers configure hard on the location of the targets with the help of Stockman as the last known location they were able to trace was, outside North Hampton. Scheming a bait ploy, of attracting the targets to them. In other words how it is said, _the hunter shall become the hunted._

But in this case, the targets are _not_ exactly hunters although they are not easily assessable or easily captured. Then, in some ways they could be easily manipulated and possibly tricked out of hiding. A small tug upon his lips grew a sneer evil smile with a low chuckle as he schemed his ploy of attracting the targets to answer a cry of the innocent. Question is and was to be, will they take the bait or ignore and sacrifice them in order to protect their own.

Bishop knew all too well, his enemy isn't the type to sacrifice the innocent no matter whom they may be. The doors opened, and angry grunts of both the captured victim and two men that fought to keep her binded within their grasps as bishop turned around and faced the young woman.

"You, will draw out whom I wish to seek." Bishop ordered, sneering his smile as he glared at the girl. Only to receive a small amount of hot saliva upon his face, taking out his handkerchief and wiped away the substance then said. "Take her away, prepare her for the plan immediately."

Doing as command, taking the prey out from the room and then his prized weapon walked in. "Ready to begin hunting, my dear?" he asked, smiling.

Subject 061 smiled back, showing her long sharp pearly white teeth as she answered. "As ready, one can be."

"How about name, shall we?" he offered and she agreed, with a nod waiting. "Hmm, I think _mystique_. Should fit you perfectly, don't you think?"

With a nod and she replied. "Mystique, is perfect. _But_ what should I call you? Maybe, _father?_ " Mystique curiously wondered. Bishop chuckled and answered, delighted as he smiled.

"If you wish." Glaring deeply into her dark golden eyes as she smiled and he resumed. "Now, we have a score to settle with some old _friends_." Leading the way out of the room as she followed, asking curiously but somewhat confused. _"Friends?_ Where are we to begin looking?"

Bishop chuckled again then looked over his shoulder to mystique, and answered. "You will lead us to them, my dear. With your keen of smell, you'll able to sniff them out easily."

Mystique said nothing, nodding and continued to follow as she was followed by the squadron of soldiers behind her. Finally, climbing into the back of a large black van and buckled in their assigned seats whilst others patched into their stations as bishop stood behind one, holding his hands behind his back.

"Drive." He commanded.

 _New York, Foot headquarters…_

Karai was over the moon about her father's approval, but she also hadn't forgotten about the task at hand of tracking down the turtles and seeking revenge for what they had done, to her father one year before.

Although, Saki had returned to her but _broken_ and yet. He fought to grow strong, ever since then. Day by day, he fights to regain his legs. His strength, even his _honour._ Sharpening, polishing her katana as she knelt down by her table and silently prayed whilst preparing herself for battle. Just as she sheathed her sword, light footsteps approached her blindside and then a tender loving touch upon her smooth and velvet neck, as her long ebony hair was gently pulled back and away. Exposing the calm pulsing throat as warm, moist and hungry mouth met her skin followed by a soft moan then a cradle of a bearded jaw that draped over her shoulder and nestled close as a pair of strong arms draped, and embraced her close.

She murred softly and said, tenderly. "You smell _good_. What cologne is that you are wearing, my love?"

Chaplin chuckled, kissed her shoulder then her neck as he answered whilst slowly undressing her from the robe she wore. "All spice with a hint of brut." Karai smiled, purring as she turned slightly and faced him. Cradling his cheek within the palm of her hand and gazed, seductively.

"Mmmm, just how I like it." Before he could chuckle or reply, a huge smile grew as he glared up to her as she hovered slightly then finally straddled upon.

"If you wanted to play, all you had to do was ask." He teased, sheepishly. Karai chuckled, kissed him tenderly and tore open his robe then softly breathe unto his collar, guiding her warm tongue slowly up his jugular then replied.

"Where is the fun in that?" chaplin grasped her arms, rolled over until he hovered over her and smirked as he said. "Can always, make it fun." Tenderly and passionately kissed her as she returned the kiss and ran her polished nails through his hair locks and grasp some within her fingers, deepening the kiss and moaned.

Draping her ankles around his waist, and tightly held with her thighs as he moaned softly. "Mmmm, ready to play?"

"Always." She purred.

Meanwhile, Saki sat in his wheelchair and blankly or somewhat glanced out to the world _outside_ his room. Not only self-punishing himself but also silently _hated_ what he had become, looking down to his right hand that possessed a tanto. Exhaled heavily and gruffly, completely ignored the door behind had suddenly opened and the visitor stepped through, carrying the clipboard with the paperwork of progressing results. Before this tender and polite woman noticed what was taking the attention of her patient as she walked closer, while reading the report as she half flipped the page as she said.

"Well, Mr Saki you have progress incredibly well and still not out of the." She paused, looking up when immediately dropped the clipboard then rushed to his side and without thinking, snatched the knife from his grasp and resumed with a worried question. "What on earth are you thinking, Mr Saki?"

He just glared at the woman, silent and with a cold glance that presented no sign of self-interest. Looking up to his dark brown eyes, gently caressed his cheek as she whispered assuring.

"Hey, everything is going to be _ok_."

Without warning, or realising what had just happened as she glared shocked when his lips locked with hers. Blinking surprised, and blushed darkly as she lightly moaned, then he pulled away with a soft whispery tone as he apologised. " _Sorry_."

Blushed more and softly smiled as she answered tenderly. "Apology accepted, Mr Saki."

"Oroku." He said, requesting. "Excuse me?" she replied. "Please, call me Oroku." He requested, with a smile and gently asked her name as she nodded. "What should I call you?"

"Yuriko." She finally answered, smiling with a bright crimson blush in her cheeks. Saki smiled tenderly and leaned closely, gently caressed her soft cheek and commented admirably.

" _Yuriko._ "

Quickly looked down for a second and returned the gaze as their eyes, locked deeper and she blushed more. Biting her lower lip, and cleared her throat interrupting their moment. "Sorry, I'll be back."

Pulling away and picked the clipboard up, on her way out of the room. Leaving Saki by the window as he watched yuriko leave then returned staring out the window once the door closed. Yuriko exhaled, holding her chest as her heart begun to beat faster than usual as she were experiencing an anxiety attack whilst leaning against the latched door. Then reached up to her mouth, touching her lips as she tried to process and understand what exactly had happened. Shaking her head, to ignore the sudden event then resumed on her mission with aiding her patient to become as what he once was. Perhaps, due to the pressure of trying to understand whether he will walk again could possibly be _daunting_ on his mind and was seeking what most, would do in wanting to succeed of having that last _moment_ of satisfactory pleasure even it is just a _kiss_.

She may not know at that very moment, or may never know but presently she only seeks to ensure his journey is complete until his last moment, comes. Yuriko vows to help Saki unless he says _otherwise_. Finally walked down the hall, saying to herself. "You will walk, Oroku. You will walk again."

* * *

Mystique was the only name I could think of, for subject 061. The second successful clone of wolfjade as the original is the target. As she is the key to bishop's work, his genetic research. Anyway, onwards to the next chapter. I know, these chapters are short but only can what my muse allows me to write when I don't have a headache. Lol


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

 _~When a mother's prayer is spoken, all she could do is wait. When a father's pride is broken, what is there left as there is only anger then followed by revenge~ tammy Ryan_

 _Joneson's family home_

Mrs Joneson, sat on the couch with only the family photo within her hands as she trailed her thumb along the photograph of herself, Mr Joneson and their two beautiful daughters. Two fresh tears fell and met the photograph surface when she and her husband were distracted by knocking on the door, just as he approached from behind and had placed his assuring hand upon her shoulder.

"Mrs and Mr Joneson." Chief Banks politely greeted as he removed his hat. "Yes?" Mr Joneson answered, tightly grasped the rim of the door. "May I come in?" he asked.

Stepping back, and invited the NYPD chief into his home with the deputy officer then closed the door behind them before entering the living room where his wife still sat, grieving their youngest daughter. Unaware they are going to hear more devastating news.

"Would you like some tea, sir?" Mr Joneson offered as his wife was preoccupied with the grief. "No thank you." Both officers replied, taking their seats. Mr Joneson finally sat down also, looking down to the beige folder that was placed before them.

"What is this?" Mr Joneson asked, taking the folder and opening it. His eyes widen in horror then glared terrified. "What does this have to do with our child's murder?"

Chief Banks leaned forward slightly then held his hands over his knees then answered. "Where is your elder child?"

"She should be at school or work. On her way home, right now. Why? Oh god, you don't—"Immediately grasped his wife's hand as she begun to panick. "Why is this happening to us?" Mr Joneson demanded for answers.

"I have no idea, Mr Joneson. But I swear to you that the NYPD will do all in our power to figure out who, what, where, how and why this is happening. How old is your elder daughter?"

"Seventeen. Please _find_ her." Mr Joneson pleaded. Chief Banks nodded and vowed that he would, standing up and assured the terrified, grieving couple. "We will find your daughter and bring those justice."

Leaving the Joneson's premises as they grieved, in tight embrace and closed the door behind them. "What is going on, chief?" Deputy Marshall asked. "I don't know but we are going to find out as just we had promised."

Leading the way to the waiting patrol car and drove out of the driveway. Moments later, a black commodore approached the premises and a dark ebony haired reporter exited out of her car and waltzed up to the door, knocking on it gently.

Mr Joneson opened the door and answered. "Yes? How may I help you?"

"I have come to asked you some questions about what had happened to your daughter?" Melissa Lang asked. Mr Joneson stepped out of the door and closed it behind him then calmly requested with a commanding tone. "Look lady, as far I am concerned. I am not commenting or answering any questions you may have, we are grieving and now wish to be left alone. Get in your car and leave."

Melissa Lang exhaled softly as she stood silently and cringed to the slam of the door when Mr Joneson returned inside then she returned back to her vehicle. Answering her phone as it rang and explained what her boss requested to hear if whether the current story can be continued with the help of the parents or seek answers elsewhere as the events unfold.

Exhaled heavily with an irritated gruff, placing her phone down and started the car before driving down the street and returned back to her workplace; the daily edition.

 _Somewhere few miles outside of New York…._

Bishop waited in the black van with Mystique and other federal soldiers, whist the young victim fought to break free from her binds and glared angrily but somewhat _fearlessly_ as she glared at Bishop. He returned the glare but with a sneer smirk and lowly chuckle.

"Open the door, and send her out. It is time to _play_. Mystique." Looking to his latest creation, smiling evilly as she looked to him and evilly smiled back, nodding then begun counting.

Once untied and released, but where she entered when exited out of the federal vehicle was not where young Jennifer knew. Panting with fear, tripped as she tried to run only to be chased by a monstrous beast which stalked and toyed with her from the shadows of the forest.

One hour later

Watching through his cameras that recorded everything in progress, holding both hands behind his back and smiled as his creature of destruction played and toyed with her prey whilst tracking down the enemy. But grew impatient, sending out a few men to investigate only to meet mystique returning with a possible lead to the targets.

Holding up, a ruggered old piece of wood. "They are not far." Mystique informed the men. Gesturing her to return back and report her findings whilst they resumed their search. Waiting patiently outside the vehicle then finally, bishop turned and faced her. Taking that step towards her as she rose her clawed paw, carrying the branch.

"You have found them, I presume?" he asked, hopefully. Mystique smiled, nodding. Bishop smiled his evil and pleased grin then said. "Good. How long do you think?"

"Two, three days the most." She answered, presuming the exact time frame. "Lead the way, my warrior." He requested.

Mystique smiled and nodded, immediately executing the commands.

 _Winchester Ranch house_

Two mornings later, Rachael was just overwhelmed with the cuteness of her children that she had completely forgotten about the preparations of the wedding. "Rachael, dear. Have you forgotten something?" James smiled tenderly, holding up the fresh orchids. Then immediately she realised and gasped almost breathlessly.

"Oh dear god, I almost forgot." Placing down Lucas in the crib with brother and slept soundly as she rushed to prepare for the wedding. "I don't know who I should invite, uncle." Rachael feared.

Raphael walked in, supportively smiled with assurance as he said comforting. "We don't need a big wedding babe. Everyone is here, really."

"Who will marry us?" she said, worried. "I can ask Donnie to call a old friend." Raphael answered, confident. "Who?" Rachael and James replied, unison.

"Well, my brothers and I have been around the block as I should say. Nearly everywhere and anywhere." Raphael explained to an extent that he knew how. Titling his head, scratching his head alittle confused then he asked.

"Meaning?" James stated, still curious wondered and scratched his head alittle. "How will you feel an Utrom marrying us?" raphael asked, james hopefully smiled. "What is a utrom?" james wondered.

"That is exactly what I am wondering myself. Well, you surely have been everywhere dear husband." Rachael chuckled. Raphael chuckled and kissed her cheek as he pulled her close then whispered tenderly. "You're so hot when you tease."

Lightly smacked his chest and held a single finger up to him. "Now you behave yourself." She winked. "Yes ma'am." He churred.

"Alright, let's get this show on the road. Shall we?" James asked, impatiently waited. Then wolfjade waltzed in the room and announced happily. "Yeah, I want to show off my stuff in the dress."

Rachael quickly covered raphael's eyes and mouthed, scowling to wolfjade. 'Not yet!' she sheepishly smiled and giggled, answered mouthing her reply. 'Sorry.' Walking in the room finally as April followed but carried her dress in with her and said. "You certainly couldn't wait, could you jade?"

"Me? Wait? When it comes to my wedding, you'll be just as excited." Wolfjade smiled proudly. "I believe I will be." April returned the smile and agreeing with her, resuming as she ushered Raphael out of the room along with James. "Alright, boys out so we can prepare. And get Donnie to call for professor Honeycutt."

"Well do." Raphael answered, despite he wanted to stay with his beautiful bride to be. "They sure are eager." James said, looking to raphael. Raphael agreed and nodded. "Yeah, they are."

"So you will be needing a tux, my good son." James smiled, gently grasped his shoulder. "A tux?" raphael answered. "I hate those monkey suits, itches." He whined.

"Well, soon as you jump the broom you can change out of it afterwards." James assured. "Come on, I know actually I'm sure there is one somewhere in the wardrobe." Walking with the red clad terrapin to the back room and got him suited up for the ceremony. Meanwhile, the girls giggled and mingled as they assisted each other into their dresses, ensuring their gowns properly fit. Then finally, after waiting to see Rachael's dream wedding dress.

Rachael smiled back, nodding agreeing then answered. "Yes, I suppose you are right. One night won't hurt as I hadn't finished my dress anyhow. Want to see?"

Wolfjade and April clasped their hands together, excitedly and nodded as they replied unison. "Yes, please do show and tell."

Holding one finger against her lips, signalling silence as the twins stirred alittle due to the sudden excited exclaim of the over joyed women. Sheepishly smiled and apologetically said, unison. "Sorry."

Rachael chuckled and smiled softly as she sighed, then whispery assured. "It is alright. Here." She paused and took out the clothes hanger that covered, the dress that waited to be fully designed. Unzipping the dress bag and revealed the almost completed gown. Her friends and bridesmaids, gazed upon the gown with admiring glances as their eyes widen and glassy.

"Oh my _god_. It is absolutely _stunning._ Raphael is going to be stunned at how beautiful you will look in this dress tomorrow." Wolfjade stated, quickly as April smiled and agreed then commented also. "I agree, Raphael is the strongest and very. Well, how should I put it? Hmm." Tapping her chin lightly, trying to find the words to properly explain and describe the red clad terrapin's personality.

Rachael sighed softly and interrupted. "He is strong, but also hot. And so charming."

"Not to mention, that raphael does have a hot temper as well." April mentioned. "Hot temper?" closed her eyes as she sighed then continued. "I suppose everyone has their flaws, right?"

April nodded, smiling alittle but agreeably. "True. But as long, there hadn't been any arguments between you two just yet. Although, be aware that may occur later on in your relationship. Never forget, a _great_ relationship doesn't erase no flaw of disappointment."

Rachael wasn't sure at first about what April had shared but she nodded with a smile and replied. "Of course, I won't forget."

Scratching her head, watching the pair discuss about relationships as she tilted her head slightly then finally spoke up, interrupting. "Do you mean when you have a fight with your man, which should try to smooth things so they return back to normal?"

"In some ways, and one way of looking at them jade although sometimes it may take awhile to settle. But should learn from them, and always work through them so your relationship grows stronger." April smiled to the young anthro wolf and she returned the smile whilst Rachael smiled, listened carefully as she always sought council from April when needing advice. As she always gave positive outlook to what seemed to be _impossible._

"We should get ready to sleep for the night and be ready for the ceremony in the morning." April suggested. Wolfjade and Rachael nodded agreeing. "But first, I will finish up my gown then I will go to bed." Rachael answered. Looking to the door quickly, gentle knocking interrupted the girls as they hurried to assured the twins that wailed to the sound.

Rachael sighed softly, picking Raphael junior in her embrace after covering the gown once again and April gently picked up Lucas and gently bounced him in her embrace as Wolfjade answered the door. "Hey, angel cakes." Mikey happily greeted, with a huge smile then realised the sound of the wailing, crying children.

"Did I wake the babies? Sorry rachael." He rubbed the back of his head, apologetically. "It is fine, mikey. They were due for a feed anyhow." Rachael assuredly replied, taking her seat in the chair close by and requested gently. "May I have privacy please."

Mikey blinked and blushed, darkly then said. "Oh? Sure, sorry. Will you come to bed, angel cakes?" he asked his darling love, gazing to her with tender love and patiently waited. Wolfjade smiled, nodded and informed gently. "I will be there in a moment, my love."

"See you soon, I will be waiting." Caressed her cheek and nuzzled his nose with hers as he churred and she murred happily then walked away, to their room where he waits. Closing the door, and sighed as she unzipped the gown, and undressed from it then hung up on the clothes hanger with the other gowns. Taking a robe, happily smiled as she watched Raphael junior greedily suckled upon his mother's breast while Lucas waited and suckled on his tiny thumb.

"I hope that one day, when I become a mother that I will be just like you." Wolfjade's eyes glistened with admiration as she tenderly commented Rachael. Then suddenly, her cheek was cusped within the palm of Rachael's hand as she answered tenderly.

"I believe you will make a wonderful mother, jade. Just like April will be too." April smiled, gently bounced Lucas and gently shushing him quietly as he continued to suckle on his thumb. Then finally, raphael junior pulled away with a stream of fresh milk that ran down his little chin and yawned, tightly curled his tiny hands as he was placed over his mother's shoulder and gently patted until he passed some reflux and wind, which he released a big burp.

Wolfjade took Raphael junior in her embrace, nuzzling her cool wet nose gently upon his and cooed as April handed Lucas to Rachael and begun to feed him, he too greedily suckled while pressing closely and curled up as tightly he was able. Not wanting to separate from his beloved mother's embrace. Rachael gazed down happily, feeling completely blessed with the sons she was given and thought of nothing else that she will have the family, she always wanted.

The perfect _family_. Tenderly and motherly kissed his tiny forehead as she whispered. "I love you, my _son_. Mama loves you so ever _dearly_."

April wiped away a tear away from cheek as she watched and grew alittle jealous. Then gently caressed her own abdomen. Even though it will be a mere way until the birth of her own child, comes into the world but the wait will be worth every moment.


	19. Chapter 19

Sorry for the late update everyone, it has been a very busy month and a lot of things had came up that needed to be attended. Anyway, I will try my best to update more and faster in the future. Hope you will enjoy the upcoming chapter that I will present right now. Tootles for now, happy reading and enjoy the ride everyone.

Chapter 19

April sat close by, quietly as she watched Rachael nursed her children. Warmly and admirably smiled, laying a warm hand over her belly then slowly drifted to sleep. Rachael gently placed junior down in the crib when she noticed that April suddenly fallen asleep in the chair. Warmly smiled, and grabbed the spare warm blanket then placed over April as she slept. Tip toed her way out of the room, and gently closed the door behind her. Although she was unaware that her waist was gently embraced from behind, gasped deeply as she tried to keep her shrieking at bay then lightly smacked his scutes as he giggled.

"Raph!" Rachael lightly gasped. Raphael smirked as he lowly chuckled then kissed her temple. "Sorry babe, couldn't resist." Rachael smiled, as she draped her arms around his neck and kissed him tenderly. Raphael was over the moon, happy to be getting married to a beautiful goddess that he had ever seen and never knew it would ever be possible.

Breaking the kiss, laying his forehead upon hers as he exhaled softly and tenderly caressed her cheek. "You are so beautiful, I love you so very much."

Rachael smiled happily, kissed his nose tenderly and replied. "I love you more."

Before she could drape her hands around his neck, gulping her surprise squeal as she was scooped in his strong embracing arms and deeply gazed into her beautiful eyes, that greatly hypnotised the red clad terrapin although he wish not to look elsewhere but her. No further words were spoken, as he quietly left the nursery and carried his new bride, which will be his wife in a short time as they will begin the following chapter to their fulfilling everlasting eternity.

Walking down the corridor to their room, faced his shell to the door and pushed it open as he carried her then kicked it to a close before placing her down on their bed. Caressing her cheek tenderly and loving as she whispery spoken and giggled.

"Couldn't stay away for long, my love?"

Raphael smiled, lightly blushed as this was something that no one but Rachael knew he'd prune like a apple even his skin was dark like forest leaves. Finally he replied. "How can I not? You are stunning, and that is why you are my vixie. My _goddess_."

Rachael's heart had skipped a beat as she was seduced by the beautiful and praising appreciation of one never believed, possible of finding but greatly and ever eternally be grateful that heaven had smile upon them and brought them together. She too, answered as her warming palm met his cheek.

"As you are my champion, my love."

Their lips met in deep, passionate embrace of the other followed by their arms drawing eachother closer. Then, suddenly interrupted as her wince escaped her muffled lips upon his as he immediately drew away and hovered over her slightly. "Are you alright?"

Raphael gazed with deep concern of rising guilt while he awaited the reply or a nod. Rachael smiled, caressed his cheek once again and nodded as she answered. "I'm alright, sweetheart. Forgotten that I only had caesarean earlier."

He exhaled with a soft sigh of relief and kissed her forehead then climbed off from her then laid beside close, draping his arm over Rachael's upper waist. Just underneath her breasts and nuzzled in her temple as he softly churred loving. Returning the nuzzle and giggled as she wished to churr but knew not how but instead, mimicked a soft kitten purr then reminded him of their suppose sleeping arrangements for the evening as the eve of their wedding approaches.

"We should be sleeping in separate rooms." Rachael stated softly. Raphael sighed with sudden disappointment and replied. "I don't want to be away from you, babe."

"I know, but it is tradition." She smiled warmly. "When should we sleep separate?" he wondered.

"Now. But how could I be away from you?" she answered, admitting. Raphael chuckled and embraced her tighter. "Guilty as charged right?" he teased. Rachael nodded and chuckled too, agreeably.

"Yes, _very_."

"I can always sneak out before April and Jade, come in the room." Raphael winked, smiling.

"Sounds a good plan babe. You're keeping me warm anyhow." Rachael chuckled tenderly and nuzzled more before slowly drifting asleep as raphael soon followed and lightly churred happily whilst they soundly and contently slept.

 _The following morning…_

April awoke to find that she was covered in a warm blanket and realised, she had fallen asleep in the nursery also noticed that the babies were sound asleep still. Placing the blanket aside, and rose from the chair then stretched before looking down over the sleeping infants admirably. Curiously longed to know her child would look or take after then decided not to worry herself about what will bring lasting memories as the journey begins. Reaching in the crib slowly and gently caressed raphael junior's soft cheek with the back of her knuckles, softly exhaled with a shuddering admirably breathe followed as her cheeks were stained by fresh pair of warm tears.

The door behind her had opened and a excited voice spoke. "April, aren't you dressed yet?" Wolfjade asked, carrying in the gown with her. April didn't reply as she was too fixated with the sleeping infants, wolfjade stepped towards to her side and patiently waited as she realised. Her ears flattened sincerely as her eyes had also slightly drooped then inhaled to calm herself.

"Something wrong?" she asked, sincerely. April finally looked up and realised that she was addressed then quickly wiped the tears away, drying her cheeks then answered. "I didn't hear you come in, jade."

Wolfjade tilted her head slightly at first then replied as she exhaled with a sheepish smile. "Maybe I should had made myself more noticeable."

April chuckled and assured her that, there was no need as it would had awoken the babies then insisted they leave them to sleep and prepare for the wedding. "Where are the boys anyhow?" April wondered.

Wolfjade explained, the boys were up most of the evening while Raphael was with Rachael. Preparing the altar for the wedding, and the seating for guests. Eagerly curious to see the altar but was compelled to wait.

"I hope Rachael will like it." Wolfjade wondered, hopefully. "I'm sure, she will." April replied with a smile. "Let's get the bride ready, shall we?" she continued and wolfjade agreed, following April in the room where Rachael occupied. Softly knocked on the door, and waited for an answer.

"Rachael?" wolfjade knocked again then mikey pranced over. "Where is the bride?"

"Waiting for the invite." April answered then the door opened. "Come in, come in." rachael invited her bridesmaids in as she stood behind the door. Mikey was stopped as he tried to follow in. "Oh no, you are stay out."

"But I am the guest. I wont tell, cross my heart." He playfully grinned. "I'm sorry, mikey. No boys allowed." April apologised then couldn't resist when watching him walk away as he presented that he was wounded.

"Oh alright, come in mikey. Speak a word and you will be." April paused as mikey grinned and said solemnly that he would not utter a word until the ceremony. "Promise I will be good."

Mikey closed the door behind him and when he looked up, the only beautiful woman he saw was his precious angel. Wolfjade, standing proudly in her bridesmaid gown. April grasped his hand assuring and smiled, he looked up to her with his eyes that were bright and glassy.

"It is ok, mikey." April assured. The orange clad terrapin was beyond memorized to the sight of his beautiful angel, releasing the grasp on April's hand as he walked towards her and had taken both hands into his own and whispery commented, deeply gazed into her jade green eyes.

"Angel, you are so _pretty._ "

Wolfjade smiled happily, kissed his cheeks. One after the other and nuzzled her nose with his. "Thankyou, mikey."

Peeping from behind the changing shade, Rachael gently requested for assistance as she apologised. "Forgive me, I don't wish to interrupt this adorable love affair but could I have some assistance with my gown please girls."

April said nothing, just smiled and assisted the bride in her gown as wolfjade and Mikey held the veil between their hands and waited. Covering her mouth as she admirably glanced Rachael in her wedding dress and begun to tear up. "You look so beautiful, rachael."

"Let us see." Mikey and wolfjade said, unison requesting. April stepped back then aside, giving the bride some space as she stepped out and both, squealed cutely.

"You look like a angel. So pretty."

Three knocks attracted their attention, whilst the veil was placed upon her crown just slightly behind the tiara that was the final touch and added more beauty to Rachael's perfection. "Who is it?" Rachael asked.

"It's me." James answered, informing himself. Rachael nodded, agreeing to allow her uncle in the room. Mikey approached and opened the door, allowing the older man within. "Shouldn't you be with the groom?" James wondered.

"Uh, well how can I resist to be away from girl?" he commented, looking to jade as she smiled honourably. James looked between the two and exhaled softly when he realised, congratulated him with his hand upon the orange clad terrapin's shoulder. Mikey smiled proudly and patted his back then took his place beside jade. Finally James, noticed the bride to be and was absolutely spellbound.

"Rachael, you are so beautiful. If only your parents were here to witness you on your wedding day." He wiped the tear away from his cheek, admirably honoured to be in her presence but deeply inside. He was self-punishing himself, the guilt was eating at his very existence. Even his _soul._

Putting the worrying thought aside and in the back of his mind, as he encouraged himself to be supportive for the bride. Rachael blushed and smiled as she embraced him happily. "Thankyou uncle james."

Pulling away from the embrace and gently held his niece's hands. "He is a very lucky man. I'm sure, your parents will be honoured to see you marry a good man, even though he is _different._ " Wiping the tears from her cheek as he assured her.

"Don't cry, save them for the wedding dear. Besides you will mess up your mascara." Rachael chuckled as so did, her bridesmaids and mikey.

"Are you ready to say I do?" he asked. She nodded and replied. "Let's go."

April handed the Iris and red roses bouquet to Rachael as she handed, the second bridesmaid bouquet to Wolfjade and walked out, leading the way to the altar. Following behind them, James held rachael's hand within his forearm as he prepared to give her away.

Rachael grew more anxious and nervous then quickly came to a stop when she begun to fret about her sons. "Where are my children?"

James smiled, and gently patted her hand assuring. "They are fine, rachael. Junior and Lucas are with Master splinter and Donatello." Rachael exhaled with a sigh of relief, placing her grasping hand that cradled the bouquet upon her chest then resumed.

Meanwhile, waiting at the altar. Raphael stood with his shell facing the aisle as his brother, Leonardo stood with him then assuring said. "Everything is going to be alright, raph. Relax bro."

Raphael was compelled to relax, he was getting nervous by the minute and begun to fidget with the collar of his tuxedo. Professor Honeycutt, the fugitoid had arrived through the early hours of morning. Agreeing to be the celebrant for the ceremony, as he too wished to see the bride and wish his good praises to the happy couple.

Few minutes later, finally wolfjade and April walked down the aisle and took their place on the brides side of the altar. Whilst mikey took his, beside master splinter and took lucas from Casey as he was beginning to fuss. The tiny infant, immediately took his uncle's finger and wrapped his gums around the tip of his finger and suckled.

April smiled, blushed as Casey was stunned to see his own special lady standing on the altar. Mouthing tenderly his commented as she replied, mouthing back. "You're beautiful babe."

"Thankyou, dear."

All but Raphael looked back, as he was too nervous and finally he looked. Fighting to hold back the tears but lost to the emotion. Tears streamed down his cheeks, followed by a loving smile and waited for his new bride to meet him at the altar.

James kissed her cheek, shook raphael's hand and gently guided Rachael's as he happily gave the bride away. Their hands entwined, grasped tightly as they begin their journey.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

One hour later while outside, hiding in the brush of the bush. Bishop and his forces had finally found them. Mystique grew impatient and wondered as she asked curiously. "Why are we waiting until it is dark, bishop?"

"The element of surprise and learn from the last mistake, that shouldn't be attacking head on during daybreak." Bishop replied. Mystique gritted her teeth and desired to seek action but became frustrated as she was ordered to wait until the right moment.

"What is the plan bishop?" she wondered. "You will know soon as it reveals itself. Is that clear soldier?"

"Yes sir, crystal clear."

"For the time being, I want you to video feed of the perimeter."

"It will be done, bishop."

Standing within his van, watching whilst holding both hands clasped tightly behind his back. The soldiers waited, at their posts until new orders waited to be given and video linked the perimeter. Viewing through the cameras of the screen as each, linked.

Lowly chuckled and smirked deviously as he knew, the planned victory is at hand or was it? Then suddenly the sound of crackling voice, transmitted through. "Agent bishop."

"Yes mystique." He answered. "Shall I proceed to phrase two, sir?"

"You may, but I want the girl alive." Bishop instructed. "Yes, sir." She answered, continued then the connection was disconnected. "As you wish, agent bishop."

Finally mystique was pleased and took lead, then surrounded the area. Hiding in the shadows and waited, preparing their weapons to stun.

Meanwhile in the barn, the ceremony commenced. Professor Honeycutt, the celebrant and scientist finished the last rites of holy matrimony then permitted Raphael to kiss his bride. Unveiling Rachael as she opened her eyes and shared the deep loving gaze with her newly wedded husband and smiled, then giggled as he pulled her close then romantically dipped. She tightly draped her arms around his neck and finally, their vows were sealed with a passionate kiss followed by applause.

Nuzzling their noses gently as they happily chuckled then stood, embracing closely they were welcomed as the new and first married couple in the clan. Rachael smiled, hugged her new family then she realised that one was missing.

James was standing in the far back, smiling softly and mouthed softly. " _Live happy_." Then he disappeared as he walked away. Raphael sensed his wife's discertainty, comforting her close and she kissed him once again, as their lips parted. The newly married parents approached angel and LH, happily took the sleeping children as they were handed to them then left the altar together with their newborn sons cradled in their arms. The larger croc draped his arm around Angel's shoulder as she looked up to him and smiled, warmly. Finally followed the happy family as wolfjade and mikey soon followed shortly afterwards. But, Wolfjade sensed something was not quite right as she was looking around for one that was missing.

"Where did James go?" Wolfjade wondered, holding mikey's hand. April wondered the same and answered. "I don't know. Why would he leave so soon?" Casey scratched his head, then commented. "Could it be that he may had elsewhere to be?"

A long pause silenced the clan. Then Casey said. "What? Did I say something wrong? Did I say something inappropriate?"

"Let's go back inside and begin as the new family." Master splinter suggested then suddenly his ears twitched, looking to the bushes in far distance. "Something wrong, sensei?" Leonardo asked as he also sensed something didn't seem right.

"Not sure, my son. For now, we should enjoy this day as it is a good day and not worry ourselves what may not be important." He assured. Leonardo nodded, agreeing.

"I'll update the security system asap." Donatello insisted and went to do as he said that he would. A few seconds after Wolfjade and mikey, looked to each other and smiled as they slowly stepped back silently when they realised their chance to sneak away. Hand in hand, sneaking away like mischievous children then cringed and finally stopped in their tracks as Casey confronted them and asked them of their intentions. "Where are you two, going?" Casey wondered, catching the pair sneaking away.

Both took a quick deep breath then faced Casey with glances that were childlike, sheepish expressions. "Whatever do you mean?" Mikey replied, sheepishly grinned. April smiled and gave the pair a wink, then grabbed Casey's hand then gave him a glance that he should butt out. Casey sighed, mikey and wolfjade had already vanished.

"Think they will be alright?"

"They'll be fine, come to think of it Casey. You worry like a old man." April joked. Blushing brightly and sheepishly smiled then abruptly stated. "What is that supposed to mean?"

April laughed. "Exactly what it means. You will make a good father one day." She winked and smiled. With a soft embrace and kissed upon her forehead, he exhaled happily. "You too, babe. Uh, I mean you will be a good mom." April laughed again, assured him that she knew what he meant and wasn't holding against him.

Whilst hiding somewhere outside, the newly found lovers were happily laying in the grass enjoying the sky above them. The orange clad terrapin was falling deeply in love with the beautiful wolf, and was happy to be with her. Tightly but gently held her hand within his as he scooted closer to her. Then suddenly, wolfjade sprung up as Mikey tried to make his move then looked to her.

"You ok, mikey?" curiously wondered. Mikey blushed, sheepishly. "I was just thinking how pretty you are." He finally answered. "Oh? Well, I think I better get out of this dress or Rachael will be upset if this dress gets ruined."

Grabbing the back of his head and grimaced, alittle then smiled. "Yeah, she would be mad." Chuckling alittle and blinked as he grew red like a apple and his eyes widen. "What?" wolfjade smiled as she purposely intentionally undressed and stood in her under garments before mikey. Gently placing the dress down, beside them and knelt down close to him as she pulled him closer to her and held his cheeks within hers then said, whispery.

"What are you waiting for?"

Mikey smiled, grew more red and begun to stutter. "J-just you are s-so pretty." Wolfjade giggled, and seductively glanced deeply into his baby blue eyes. Caressing his cheeks loving and tenderly then whispered.

"Make love to me, my mikey."

He nodded, caressed her cheek tenderly and gently laid her down as he hovered over her. Slowly he leaned down, holding himself strongly as he hovered over top and gently kissed her sweet tender lips. Then he calmly lowered his body upon her, and lifted her leg to wrap around his waist. Unaware they were watched from afar through the binoculars of the enemy.

The soldiers mocked and inappropriately commented about the pair, intimacy and this had intrigued mystique although she wasn't interested about what the targets intentions were then hissed at her soldiers to resume with the plan and stop been typical males.

Placing her finger over the earpiece as bishop ordered to procced the last phrase of the plan. Obediently she performed it and glared down as she ordered. "Move out. Bishop wants the girl alive."

"What about the informant?" one asked. "Find him, and kill him. No traitors left alive." She ordered.


	21. Chapter 21

Sorry for the late update everyone. I bet you have been on the edge of your seats waiting for the following chapter. Anyway, onward to the following chapter. Tootles for now.

Chapter 21

 _~Rachael and Raphael's bedroom~_

James carefully planned his escape to protect Rachael and her new family. Looking back when hearing, sudden commotion entering the dwellings. A single tear ran down his cheek, leaving a warm stain whilst he took out from the inside of his jacket. A white envelope. Containing a very important letter, for his niece.

Trailing his thumb over the envelope one last time then finally placing it down on the bed, as the voices approached through the corridor and closer to the room. James knew he had a few short moments to disappear, part of him desperately desired to stay and explain all but also the other part feared he'd endangered them further.

Two fresh warm tears welled then stained his cheeks, gritting his teeth and clenching his frustrated fists that shook. Quickly looked to the closed door as he heard his name called by rachael as she and her new husband, searched for him. Exhaling a short breathless sigh and quietly slipped out the window, leaving it open as the breeze blew softly through the curtains then finally the door opened as Rachael and Raphael stepped into the room, cradling their sons.

Both were silent, and assumed the window was left open during the ceremony as they carefully placed the twins in the crib. It was then, Raphael noticed the envelope on the bed.

 _Rachael._

The envelope carried her name as it waited to be read. "Vixen…" Raphael breathed softly, holding the envelope and rachael turned, then glanced upon the envelope in her husband's hand. Taking it, as her hand shook and without hesitation she opened it. With her husband, standing beside her as she read the letter.

 _Dearest Rachael_

 _By the time you read this, I have gone. But not until I get to see you on your big day and witness how happy you are, along with two miraculous blessings that any mother would be incredibly blessed to be given. I know you long for answers as why I have left so suddenly, but if I tell you. Then, I will be placing you in danger. The less you know, and hopefully you will be safe._

 _I know in my heart that your new husband, Raphael will devote all to keep you safe and happy. As that is all I wish for you, and that is all your parents wishes for you as well. Please forgive me, little humming bird. But this is the only way, I can protect you and one day you will understand why._

 _Forever more and goodbye…._

 _Love uncle jimmy._

Rachael immediately turned to her husband's embrace, stream of warm tears covered her cheeks as she buried her face into his neck and tightly draped her arms around his neck whilst tightly grasped the letter in her hand. Raphael tightly embraced his saddened bride, as he draped one arm around her body and cradled the back of her head with the other. Closing his eyes, nuzzling his cheek upon her temple before lightly kissing her crown and exhaled softly. Followed into the room, unaware the sudden suppressed and depressing moment just unfolded.

April and Casey with Leonardo stood in the doorway, instantly April rushed to her friends side and gently brushed her hand over Rachael's silken but still veiled hair. "What happened? Why are you crying?"

Raphael said nothing as Rachael slightly pulled away and handed the letter to April then returned for her husband's comforting embrace. Closed her eyes as she sighed after reading the letter, leaving the newlyweds and closed the door behind her. Both Casey and Leonardo, waited to know what was happening as one finally asked.

"What's that?" Casey asked, pointing the letter in April's hand. Exhaled again then answered. "James is gone."

" _Gone_? Gone where?" Leonardo wondered, suspiciously. "It doesn't say, only that he feared to be placing Rachael in danger of some sort." April answered, feeling compelled.

Leonardo remained silent for a few short seconds as he wondered what kind of danger then finally suggested. "Maybe we should do a perimeter check."

They agreed, nodding then April asked. "Let's ask Donnie, about any sudden disturbances before actually physically patrolling the premises."

Leonardo instantly agreed to April's insistence and replied. "Alright, but I still insist we should get it out right out. Something don't feel right."

"Agreed." April and Casey replied, unison then walked to Donnie's room and waited as they knocked on the door. The purple clad terrapin, rubbed his eyes. Squinting them slightly and exhaled tiredly, just about to answer the door when leatherhead offered to do so.

"Hello my friends." LH greeted, politely smiled as he invited the group in the room. Donnie turned, facing them with a tired glance and yawned before he could speak as Leonardo inquired, interrupting his younger brother.

"Donnie, has there been any sudden changes while we were attending the wedding?"

Donatello's glance changed from tired to immediate concern, raising a brow ridge then finally he replied. "I'll have a look right now."

Pushing the key buttons on the keyboard, and searched through the security footage of earlier hours and during. Biting his lip, blushed as he didn't realise that the cameras had recorded his brother; mikey and wolfjade fooling around outside. Quickly skipping the footage of that precise moments and looked elsewhere. Finding nothing.

Exhaled abruptly soft, leaning back in his chair and assured. "According to the footage, there hasn't been any disturbances."

His brother, April and Casey still were not convinced as Leatherhead sensed his friends sudden change of behaviour. Master Splinter walked into the room, also sensing the disruptive, unbalancing energy. "Go my sons, ensure there is no disturbance."

Both terrapins bowed and obeyed, their sensei. Casey kissed April's cheek as he too, decided to join the brothers and do a perimeter check on the side of the property.

 _~Outside, near the barn~_

Mikey and Wolfjade, laid within each other's embrace exhausted. But content.

Unaware of what was happening around them, in the bushes over the distance as they were watched by the enemy. But, slowly making their way closer and finally stood over the pair. Wolfjade was asleep, with the dress sprawled aside but luckily she still wore her under dress. Mikey looked up as he felt a sudden disturbance that made him suddenly, respond defensively but was placed unconscious before he could act.

Wolfjade was taken into the night, leaving mikey behind and unconscious as a smear of blood trailed down his mouth and sprawled over the dress close by, which had disturbed wolfjade awakening her and immediately tried to defend herself and cried out to mikey when she too was placed unconscious.

By that time, when his brothers had heard. It was too late, wolfjade was gone and so was James.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Approximately twenty minutes later, the terrapins and Casey Jones were still not satisfied with the perimeter patrol as Leonardo suddenly sensed something was wrong and decided to follow his intuition. Both Donatello and Casey followed, finding Mikey unconscious with the bloodied dress sprawled beside him.

"Mikey!" all three rushed to his side as Donatello lifted his head and lightly slapped Mikey's cheek. Opening his eyes, looking around and saw his brother with Casey then sprung up when realising his beloved girlfriend was taken.

"Jade!" he cried, trying to fight free from Donnie's grasp as he insisted to remain still and checked his vitals but Mikey persist to resist and grew angry as he only desired to rescue his love. "Mikey, must calm down!" Donatello persist to calm his younger brother as both Leonardo and Casey went to search for her.

Assisting the orange clad terrapin to his feet, with one arm over his shoulders and led back to the house. Mikey carried the dress in his tight grasp then April hurried to them as she too assisted them inside and saw the gown in Mikey's hand.

"Where is Wolfjade?" April cried. Donatello was cut off when Mikey answered, breathless. " _They took her."_

"They? They who?" April looked to Donatello first then to Mikey, glanced fearfully. Donatello finally answered and hurried to look in the security footage during the last moments when finding Mikey unconscious. "Stay with mikey."

Leatherhead with Angel, rushed to find him when they found whom had taken wolfjade. "Four guys dressed in black, took jade." Angel informed Donatello with Leatherhead standing behind her. Donatello stated, just above a raspily breathe.

" _No, there is no way he could had found us."_

The large anthro croc and Angel glanced toward each other before back to Donatello then said. "Who?"

Donatello didn't answer, rushed by them and into the room. Then straight away onto the computer to look once more and finally he had found the answer when had zoomed closer over the far left where the darkened bush reside. A black federal van that only one loon, use and drove when crossing their path.

With a low hissing tone, he said his name out loud. "Bishop."

Seconds later, looking over his shoulder. Master Splinter stood behind him and quietly gritted his teeth as he clenched his clawed hand upon his walking stick and looked to his son; nodding. Returning the nod and prepared for the battle that may not be easy to escape. Gathering all he had, to track jade down with the help of Leatherhead as he insisted to assist. Angel offered to assist but was instructed to remain behind with April, Rachael and the infants.

It wasn't long, after when the red clad terrapin walked out the room and noticed that something was up and joined the group and immediately asked, no demanded to be informed of what just occurred.

"What's going on?" Raphael demanded lowly. "Jade had been taken by Bishop." Mikey growled lowly, his blue eyes narrowed into deathly slits. Raphael had never seen his youngest brother in horrifying rage before but understood all too well, even if it were his mate in danger. Nodding then placed his hand on Mikey's shoulder and said.

"Let's go get your mate back."

Mikey nodded, despite he seemed to be still in a daze but didn't stop him to continue in his mission to rescue jade. Raphael looked to April and requested. "Keep my family safe, til I get back sis."

Returning the request. "Bring back my husband, bro. And be careful, come home alive." Casey, walked towards his pregnant wife, gently grasped her cheek and kissed her forehead then her lips finally whispered. "I'll come back to you." Kissing her once again as he placed his hand upon her abdomen, broke the kiss and followed his friends.

Donatello drove the van incase, the vehicle may be needed whilst his brothers with Leatherhead and Casey Jones ran through the bush and searched for any tracks to insist their search for their missing family member.


	23. Chapter 23

I do apologise for my prolonging absence and awaiting fiction chapters. I needed time away, due to I hadn't been able to concentrate and control my temper because of cyber trolls that, continuously and persist their abuse on my DA account but this time, they had the indecency to pick the nerve involving my children's disability. Naturally, I defended them as it is my duty as a mother but how I responded is re-wording and replied in sarcastic manner. Of course this only, fuelled their hatred more so I took a break as it was giving me a terrible headache. During my time away, I did some research on cyber bullying but had found stories that had proven my theory also P.H.D's around the country on the disgrace behaviour that 'Cyberbullying DOES kills! And destroys Families.'

This is a proven fact, bullies have no empathy for those that they harass, intimidate and threat their targets to the grave which leaves their family with a longing hole for justice that will never be justified. Bullies don't care who they hurt or destroy as long it is not them or their own family whom will suffer of losing. It is becoming worse but no matter what is said, not enough is done about to stop it or prevent the claim of stolen innocent life.

I have been labelled as an 'an angry creeper', 'drunk granny', even 'feminist'. I can't understand how I am any of these when defending myself, and whoever I defend against keyboard trolls because they self-proclaim to be living a life of misery and hell. Well, just to show what they know as since they are not seeing the government messages on 'disrespect against girls and women of all ages.' Also the world vision message about African children that become child brides from the age of 8 years old and younger. These are the true victims of abuse. There isn't enough money or justice to justify the crimes against these victims that die during childbirth because their fragile bodies simply cannot handle the pregnancy and the birth. But, in truth. No one seems to care as they should, if they did immediately will be shunned for trying to rescue and bring forth justice. This is just an example of truth that happens. Sad, and terrifying. But the question is, would a cyber troll show mercy or empathy to what is said here? The answer is no, because they are blinded in their world of fantasy they've created and behave as there is no such horror until it crosses their path and they become exactly what these victims become before them.

I have been studying the styles of MMA (mixed martial arts), e.g. Brazilian jiu jitsu, muay Thai kickboxing, and hapkido. I already have experience in the art of boxing and tae kwon do. Which my children and I have begun to participate in the training for two nights a week. And I still attend the gym during the day for three times a week. Busy schedule, I know but it is the only way to occupy myself from the nuisance of cyber trolling and bullying as in the end of the day. They are pathetic just like the rivals I had in the gym as they tried to challenge me in my weight training as well. I train heavy e.g. 65-120kgs in weights for barbell and leg press exercises. And counting in heavier weights each week. Because I dedicate myself to occupy and train myself to become exactly what I want to be and not what the bullies hope I'd commit. Which only angers them more. Always remember.

If they call you a feminist. Reply this to them. "I'm only an angry feminist when you're an ignorant, misogynistic asshole' trust me, that is what they are because they're only trying to dump their baggage of self-doubt, and self-flaws upon others because they will never accept their own faults and speak up about what is happening in their home. Whatever is happening to them, never ever allow the bullies blame you for their misfortune or abuse because it is NOT your fault. It is theirs. They chose to live in the home, they chose to accept it. They chose to remain silent. They chose to follow and continue the cycle and worse of all. They chose to bully others to please themselves because they will never be sympathize for if the truth was known.

Anyway, onward to the following chapter of Mikey's dream girl (gal) and hopefully the following fictions will commence and come to a close soon as I need a vacation, lol. Thank you for your patience and do hope you will enjoy the chapter but also always remain strong for the future as you are the future not the bullies. They are the shadows that will never be remembered when you will be. Tootles for now. ;)

Chapter 23

Hung unconscious over the shoulder of her capturer, Mystique stood waiting as she had her arms folded. Shortly after, two Fed agents approached her opposite side with another captive. Reaching up to her ear and connected to her master.

"We have both targets, sir." She evilly smug her sneer smile. "Return to base, immediately but first. Kill the traitor." Bishop ordered in the earpiece. Glaring down to James, as he looked up badly bruised and half of his face covered in blood.

"With pleasure, sir." She deviously smirked, baring her canine tooth. And retrieved her hand gun, pointing it directly towards James forehead. Glaring back, narrowed glanced with the expression of vengeance then lowly chuckled as he grinned then said, raspily. "Your end will come very soon, _bitch_." Spitting directly in her face, making mystique to grunt repulsively as she clenched her eyes shut then chuckled, snatching the handkerchief handed to her and wiped away the salvia from her face.

"Feral scum." She hissed, sweeping her foot across his face. Blood spilt from his mouth, grunting deep then coughed harshly as he received a brutalising punch that had drove into his abdomen by one of the fed agents. Wolfjade was beginning to stir alittle, groaned lightly as she was still cradled over the shoulder of her capturer. Mystique stood close by, glaring down to James then gave the final command and left.

"Kill him. And do it _quickly_."

Watching this striking lovely evil villainess, walk away with wolfjade then once again a foot was driven across his jaw. Spiting more blood and grunted once again, coughed deep. Stood over by whom smirked and knelt down then took out an 8 inch sharp blade.

"Any last words?" the fed agent asked. James rose his eyes to look into the man's as he answered, and begun laughing. "Yeah, when my nephew in law finds you." James paused a moment, continued laughing as he took a fast breathe then resumed. "He and his brothers will, _kill_ you all."

James words brought terror and frightening trembles into the men's souls as he continued to laugh, menacingly. Still smiled, the knife was driven into the side of his neck. The blood seeped from the wound, covering the blade along the handle to the fingers that grasped it and even ran down. Covering James neck to his shirt, just slightly over his collarbone and with a final statement he spoke raspily.

"They're coming for _you…"_

Once again, the blade was driven into his neck and twisted until he finally choked on his blood and exhaled his last dying breathe. The bone of James neck had crack upon impact of the blade before it was retrieved and he was released from his murderer's grasp, then collapsed to the earth. The pool of hot pumping blood surrounded his corpse whilst the federal soldiers walked away, practiced no empathy or remorse.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

The doors were opened and the cold surfaced flooring, met the prisoner's unconscious body as it was assumedly appeared to be frail and fragile but wolfjade was far from frail, fragile even helpless. Opening her eyes and found herself within the high tech vehicle, just as she were to push herself up. Quickly noticed that her wrists and ankles were bound and unable to speak as she was gagged also.

Her ears twitched soon as she heard the footsteps approach her then met the eyes of her warden. Mystique smirked, knelt down and glared evilly smug. "Ah, you are awake?" lowly chuckled, taking out her hand gun and turning it around which the handle was readily used appropriately for the assigned task. "Not for long." She finished speaking then swung across jade's cheek, placing her unconscious then stood up, placing her gun back in the sheath of her belt then ordered sternly.

"Move it. Don't have much time til she wakes again and her friends are on our ass."

The doors closed, engine revved to life as did the communicators but unaware that evidence was left behind to track them down. Wolfjade had used her tail, to leave some of her fur behind for the others to track her down and hopefully rescue her.

Whilst the vehicle drove through the brush of the bush, making and leaving a large dirt smog trail behind and had disturbed the peace and frightened the inhabitants.

 _Meanwhile, in the abandoned warehouse near the new York water front docks…_

Bishop waited for his notorious gambit to return with the specimen. Holding both hands, folded behind his back as he watched through the security footage of the other _creatures._ Seconds later, the cybernetic scientist Baxter Stockman patched himself through once again and stated as he waited for a reply.

"The genetics of these creatures are unstable, agent bishop. Should destroy them before it gets out of hand."

Bishop continued to watch the footage and ignored what stockman had said, suggestively. Trying once again to gain his attention, only to receive the reply of pure ignorance. "You are paid not to think, doctor stockman. You are paid to do as I want you to do. Is that clear?"

Stockman lightly gulped and gritted his teeth quietly then answered. "Yes sir."

"Pack them up, and bring them to New York water front docks. Immediately, Dr. Stockman." Stockman nodded, obeying to the order as he watched Bishop leave the room, whilst still connected via video link for a second and finally was disconnected then looked to the security footage and watched. The savagery of these mindless ghouls depravedly gorged onto the screaming victim that was gagged and tied up, unable to defend herself.

Not only the blood was spilt onto the floor, and became a pool of hot pumping red stain but had covered the faces of her hungry cannibals that devoured upon her flesh. The walls also covered from the massive splatters of her blood that appeared to be a massive splash of red.

Closed his eyes, looking away as doctor stockman felt sickened to what he had witnessed and if he were human, or had a human body to feel the sudden urge of compulsion but since he is cybernetic. He is unable to empty his stomach of any contents to relieve the revulsion of the events occurring in the laboratory room.

Hearing the terrifying screams of the woman been feasted upon until the screams finally died and replaced with the growling, viciousness of savage devouring continued and finally, stockman reached to the keyboard and silenced the video surveillance.

"Doctor?" a federal soldier called, approaching the cybernetic scientist. Looking to his left and answered. "What is it, soldier?"

"Mystique and squadron four, had reported that they have the target and will be here in one or so hour." He explained. Stockman exhaled, that would be if had breathe, finally he replied. "Excellent. Get the operating room ready immediately."

"Yes sir." The soldier left the room, leaving the scientist as he turned and looked to the surveillance once again and switched it off. Turning his back and walked to the doors as they opened and left the room, disappeared as he walked down the corridor.

 _Back in the bush and on the highway 95_

Leonardo and Raphael, leaped branch to branch not far behind their youngest sibling. Afraid for him, as his anger was surfacing dangerously and slowly clouded his judgement even his subconsciousness. Mikey had leaped branch to branch, a few feet ahead of his older brothers and their croc friend. Behind leatherhead, Casey followed heaving heavily as he persuasively urged himself to keep up with the others. Stopping for a quick second, gathering his breathe as he shouted out. "Slow down guys, I aint as fit I used to be…you know." Casey puffed breathlessly then resume afterwards when he realised immediately none heard him.

The orange clad terrapin gritted his teeth, angrily and tightly clenched his hands in tight fists. His only desire was to find wolfjade and disappear from their enemies.

Also had not heard his brothers or Leatherhead calling out to him, continued to leap through the canopy of the tree branches. Suddenly he leaped down below, something had attracted his attention. Both Leo and Raph followed, soon afterwards so did leatherhead then finally the heaving and puffing Casey jones.

"Mikey?" Leonardo softly called to him, slowly approached his blindside. No answer was heard, both brothers; the large anthro croc and the hockey masked vigilante approached him closer and took their positions on each side then saw what was in his hands, which trembled.

"Jade, left this for us to find her." mikey said, with a trembled voice. Raph grasped his shoulder, reassuring him with strong confidence that will help him to be more hopeful. "We are going to find and get her back, little brother."

Mikey couldn't say another word, just clenched the small cloth of jade's under dress she left behind and tried not to weep. Leonardo gently grasped his other shoulder and assured gently. "Must be strong, mikey. We are going to get her back."

Placing a finger on the earpiece in his ear as Donatello radioed through and requested for information. "Any news, guys?"

"We have found a small piece of Jade's dress. What 'bout you, Donnie?" Leonardo answered with an inquiry for any possible sighting. "Sorry, no sighting on the highway." Donatello begun then pulled over for a moment as he heard the navigator had detected something through the radar. "Hang on, I think I may have something on radar."

Raphael had scouted up ahead while his brothers radioed through to Donatello as he drove on the highway, in case of cutting off their enemies to rescue their stolen family member. Exhaled irritated until he felt a strange moulding in the dirt beneath his foot then knelt down, tracing his fingers along the tire markings and looked over his shoulder and called out for his brothers.

"Tire tracks."

Leonardo glared down to the tracks and gave the order. "Stay where you are and wait for us, Donnie. We are going to get Jade back."

Donatello was about to answer, as the bushes ruffled then were abruptly spread open to allow a large black vehicle to exit then the purple clad terrapin smiled, reporting what he witnessed. "I have them sighted, they are going down on 95 towards New York." Slamming his foot on the accelerator as he requested of his brothers location.

"On our way." Leonardo replied, leading his brothers and their croc friend with Casey to meet Donatello through the bush. Leatherhead suddenly stopped, rose his snout and inhaled the air also had smelt a unusual scent whilst Casey rammed into the large croc. Grunted alittle as he looked up, holding his head. "Hey, what's the hold up big guy?" Looking back then Leonardo called out to them. "What is wrong? We gotta hurry to meet Donnie."

"I sense something is coming behind us." Leatherhead answered. "Whatever it is, they will have to take a number and get in line." Leonardo stated then resumed lead. Leaping then ran fast as their legs could carry them and finally, reached a clearing to the highway road. Seeing the bright highlights of an upcoming vehicle, unaware it was the federal van. Leaping out of the way to avoid collision of impact and run down by the speeding vehicle. "Look out!" Leonardo pushed his brothers out of the way as the black van commence driving then seconds later tires screeched to a stop. The bright headlights of their battle shell, stood by and the side door opened as Donatello shouted. "Hurry up and get in. Let's get Jade back." All leaped inside, spun the wheels whilst burning the rubber and followed the black van, shortly afterwards. Staring back in the review mirror, as the driver stated to his co-soldier. "The terrapins on our tail."

Leaning on the back door, and glared out the window as he was slightly blinded by the bright headlights. " _Shit_!" the soldier hissed, then ordered demandingly as he snatched a missile gun and kicked the back door open. Knelt down, pin pointing the gun to hit his assigned target. "Drive faster."

Both Donatello and Leonardo saw the oncoming assault of the missile approaching them. "Hold on!" Donatello shouted back to Raphael and Mikey, as he swerved away from the missile acquired impact targeting them. Realigning back onto the road and resumed chase after the explosion behind them, creating a crater in the road.

"Geez, drive more careful why don't cha Donnie." Raph requested, irritated. "Sorry, but I'll try better in the future if only we were not in pursuit of been blown to bits." Donatello bellowed, resumed driving and pressed the button to return fire. Lieutenant Reece grunted, as he received a shoulder wound as a bullet had pierced his flesh. "Damnit." He hissed, then grunted again as a fellow federal agent grasped his upper arm and dragged him back. "Don't worry about me. We gotta keep those terrapins getting closer."

Suddenly, a gush of cold air was entering the vehicle which attracted the attention of the others.

"Mikey!" Leonardo shouted, seeing the orange clad terrapin leaping from the rooftop of their vehicle and had landed just by inches of the opened back door. Grunting and fought with all his might as he held on the edge and looked up to the federal soldier, standing over top of him and possessed a shotgun.

"Any last words, freak?" he cursed. "Yeah, _one_." Mikey smirked. Raised his brow, tilted his head alittle as he prepared to pull the trigger and fell backwards as his neck was pierced by the shining sharp point of the sai. Looking back, Raphael smiled and saluted his brother. Mikey nodded and climbed inside, fought whomever was inside then gathered the binded prisoner and leaped out before crashing into the nearby tree.

Cradling whom, he assumed to be wolfjade as he panted heavily and knelt down then placed her down over his lap, only to discover. Coming to a halt, the bright headlights shone upon mikey as they exited the vehicle. "Mikey?" all called unison, approaching him then waited. Revealing the face and discovered that, they were had. All was for nothing, it was a decoy. Angry hot tears streamed down his light green cheeks, trailed the back of his knuckles along the bruised and mingled face.

When hearing the grunts of a surviving federal soldier. The grieving terrapin, released the deceased woman as he placed her body gently down on the cold hard surface and stood up, then approached the injured soldier as he slammed his foot upon the enemies injured, bleeding shoulder.

Raphael looked down to the dead woman and gritted his teeth, angrily. Donatello covered his mouth, lightly gasped with widen terrified eye glance. Leonardo hurried to Mikey's side and tried to stop him, from committing the biggest mistake that he may regret. Leatherhead lowered his gaze, closed his eyes and a short exhalt of breathe escaped his lips, followed by a skip of his heartbeat as it were broken in two then replaced with anger but deep sympathy was greater as he knelt down and covered the unidentified woman's face with the sheet.

"Mikey, stop!" Leonardo pleaded, strongly fought to pull him back only to be pushed away then Casey leaped in to assist only to grunt as he met the ground when he was strongly brushed away also. "Where is MY GIRL!" mikey demanded, viciously. The soldier smirked and laughed. "Dead." He answered.

Mikey grew angry, soon he had broken out from both his brother's hold and Casey's grasp. Speedily lunged then pulled him up and glared into the man's eyes as he laughed mockingly. "She screamed like a bitch that she is. I should mentioned, my buddies and I have fun torturing her."

This had angered mikey more, slugging him hard. Breaking his nose and bled. " _Bastard_." Mikey cursed. The solider had gotten the satisfaction he was looking for and continued to laugh.

"I am going to ask you one last time." Mikey demanded, tightly grasped the collar of his shirt. Leonardo tried once again and grasped his forearm. "Mikey, stop now."

Mikey glared to the blue clad terrapin with blood shot eyes that were once baby blue and filled with endless hot stream of hot tears that carried despair and bloodthirsty hatred. Leonardo was deeply concerned for his brother, but couldn't understand how he was feeling. Calmly shook his head in commanding manner that he should stop.

Gritting his teeth, his hands trembled then finally released, with a heavy grunting breathe. Allowing his prisoner to collapsed to the road and stepped away, as Leonardo stood over the injured soldier in his place and pointed the sword towards his jugular. "As my brother has requested." Placing his foot upon his chest, keeping him still and resumed as he repeated the question. "Where is my sister, garbage?"

He chuckled and answered. "Bite me, reptile."

Leonardo sighed, turned his weapon and slugged the man with the weapon's hilt. Placing him conscious then flipped over, binded his wrists. Donatello had covered the dead woman's face once again while Leonardo grasped Mikey's shoulder. "We gotta go, mikey."

Looking back to his older brother, Leonardo's face had fallen brokenly then pulled his baby brother into a tight embrace, assuring him and vowing solemnly. "We will find her and bring her home. I promise."

Pulling away from the embrace and just walked to the van, which had worried his other brothers and their friend as they watched and felt the difference in him. Raphael had cradled the dead woman in his arms, then looked to Donatello and Leonardo, whilst leatherhead carried the soldier over his shoulder. Then followed after him, but quickly made a quick stop to give the dead woman a proper burial somewhere then resumed on their chase.

"What about him?" Donatello wondered. "The fed garbage, is going to help us. One way or another." Leonardo replied, looking back to the soldier laying on the floor in the back just before Raphael's feet. Mikey angrily glared down to the man, tightly grasped his nunchucks. Desired to break his skull open.

Grunted alittle as he woke up. "Ah, you're awake?" He glared, at Leonardo as Donatello continued driving. "Where is jade?" he demanded. "And, don't lie or go around the bush on us. Otherwise." The blue clad terrapin resumed and paused for a moment whilst leatherhead leaned closely and lowly grinned, growled and hungrily hissed as he stated. "Dinner time."

Raphael cracked his knuckles, gritting his teeth and glared deeply angry. The blue clad terrapin resumed. "Like he said. You have two choices, either tell us where we can find Jade or become our friend's food since he hadn't eaten for three days prior."

The federal agent glanced to the croc, presumably worried that he will be eaten unaware that it was a hoax. Leatherhead is truly a somewhat vegan like Michelangelo but eating the man would be pleasing treat for him to devour since he was low on iron anyhow. Glancing back to Leonardo that crossed his arms, waiting for a reply as he trembled and scarce sweat drops trailed down his temples and forehead as he tried to gather what ounce of courage to snap back at the terrapin. "You won't find her." he answered until a flashing light beeped in the pocket of his trousers. "Fuck." He cursed. Taking the communicator out and pressed the button.

"I should had mention that, by the time you rescue your wolf. She will be dead before you find us." Mystique mocked through the communicator.

"Where are you?!" mikey shouted angrily, demanding for whereabouts of the enemies location. Mystique chuckled and replied. "Come find us, if you can."

Once again, mikey demanded to know the location of his missing mate as he gritted his teeth and angrily shouted in the communication device. "WHERE IS SHE?!" heavily breathed then he raspily swore his threat. "If you harm her, I will find you. And I will kill you. It will be slow and painful."

Mystique chuckled again then replied, mocking. "Come find me, I shall be waiting and so will _she_." Static replaced the communication as it was disconnected.

"How do we find them?" Mikey angrily shouted at the soldier as he wrapped his fingers around his throat. "Choke me, and you will not find them." He rasped, with light gasp breathe. Mikey grew more vicious and angrier, the hatred he felt begun to consume him.

"Mikey, stop." Both Leonardo and Raphael pleaded, trying to force his grasp to release when realising that his strength was much more difficult then they had participated. Finally mikey, released the man and said as he stepped away. "Not worth the kill."

The man smirked and chuckled evilly. "Pathetic reptile." Raphael slugged him, placing unconscious. Leonardo looked to his brother and folded his arms. "What? Not like you didn't want to slug him like a bitch."

The blue clad terrapin sighed, agreeably and repositioned himself in the original seat, he sat in moments before and handed the device to Donatello. Raphael took the wheel while the purple clad terrapin, retreated in the back of the van and hacked into the device. Hoping, he'd gain access through the satellite and track the enemy. Which didn't take long.

A huge smile grew, and glared at the screen as he announced. "Got them. They're not far from New York city."

"That is where we will find and get back what belongs to us. Hit it, raph." Leonardo ordered, placing his hand on the dashboard for support from any unwanted and sudden impact. "Anything you say, fearless leader." Raphael smirked, slamming his foot on the accelerator. Leatherhead remained with the orange clad terrapin, did his best to assure and comfort him which only filled the atmosphere with more indescribable vibes that had made all incredibly uneasy and deeply worriedly concerned for the once jolly, happy soul that now become a bloodthirsty avenging individual. Their only hope, they find her in time and alive. What could the future mean if they didn't make it in time? How to bring back the one soul that is the very heart of their clan and team if consumed by hatred?

The brothers and croc knew that they must do something before it is too late otherwise, not only losing one but will lose two. If the jolliness of Mikey is lost, so will everything they adore and admire about will be gone _forever._ This, they could not allow to happen.

Dayum, what a long chappie. Getting closer to the action that is requested and hopefully it will be a good one. And never thought mikey to be one with bloodthirsty hatred for anything, especially towards humans. Well, that is just the first. I better not spoil what he may do in the next chapter. Anyway, see you in the chapter and the epilogue coming soon. I will say, one thing. As it is going to be one that no one saw coming. Well, maybe you already do. Hehehe tootles ;)


	25. Chapter 25

_**Chapter 25**_

Mystique exhaled heavily with a hard gruff as she glared to wolfjade, and crushed the walkie talkie in her hand. Taking a step beside wolfjade and brushed back her hair, lowly stating. "What is so _special_ that these freaks are willing to go whatever possible length to rescue you? What do you have that no one else doesn't?"

"Sir." One soldier cleared his throat to gain her attention, looking over his shoulder. "What is it, worm!" she hissed, gritting through her canine teeth. "We are only a mile or two from base." He answered.

"Good." Mystique purred. "Sir, something on radar." One soldier called, informing her. "Show me." She demanded orderly. Obediently showed the unidentified objects that appeared on the screen, assuming it only to be the terrapins but what they realised that, there were too many to specify as only one. There were many, and uncertain of what they were. "Ignore them, it could be the terrapin's trying to trick us in hope of scaring us. Resume to base soldier."

"Sir, bishop is online."

"Patch him through." She ordered. "Change of plans, mystique. Do not return to base, go to the abandoned warehouse near the boarding docks with the specimen."

"Understood, sir. Will you be waiting there?" she curiously wondered. "I'm already there, mystique. You must shake those terrapins off your ass first."

"That shouldn't be a problem."

"Good."

Meanwhile not far behind, speeding on the highway to gain closure and victory to reclaim their stolen family member. Not knowing that they too, were followed. "Guys I am detecting movement behind us and they are gaining fast, real fast." Donatello informed his brothers.

Quickly looked back through the windows, and searched carefully. "Where? I see nothing Donnie." Raphael told him, still stared out the window then Donnie replied. "I am telling you, there is something out there and whatever it is. They're moving faster than we are. And I do mean, _fast_."

"What would be moving that fast that we can't see them?" Raphael asked, scratching his head. "Maybe we will find out soon as we arrive to the battle field." Leonardo stated. "Least we have allies, right?" mikey stated, with a soft breathe.

"Right." Leonardo replied, paused for a moment the continued. "Whoever they are or what they may be. They seem to doing the same as we are."

 _Foot headquarters, New York_

Oroku Saki grew more agitated with the physio therapy as he became anxious to return to his strong, superior self. Sitting in the wheelchair, staring out the window and lightly ran his finger along the tea cup. Enjoying the aroma of the jasmine and green tea whilst absorbing the warmth. The door opened and light footsteps approached him, soon as the door closed and a gentle voice greeted him.

"Good evening, Oroku." Hana smiled. Looking up to her, returning the smile and placed the cup down on the window sill then reached up, draped his hand around Hana's waist and gently gestured her to sit on his lap. Hana allowed herself to be seated and draped her own around his neck for support as she deeply gazed into his dark brown eyes. Tenderly caressed his cheek and softly kissed his forehead.

"How are you feeling, love?" Hana tenderly asked, resumed gazing in his eyes once again. Looking down, caressed her womanly hip tenderly and lowered his hand then politely grasped upon his thigh. "Better, now you are here my love."

Hana chuckled, kissed his nose playfully and said. "Ready for another therapy session?" Saki chuckled, smiled happily as he gently pulled her close to him and nuzzled her breasts then answered softly. "Maybe later, Hana. May I wish to hold you for alittle while, please."

Brushing his hair back then ran her fingers through gently, softly sighed then replied. "You may. If that is what makes you happy."

Lifting his head and glanced tenderly to Hana with a smile and loving reply. "Yes, very much will make me very happy. Are you happy with me?"

Cusping his cheek tenderly and caressingly soft, leaning close and kissed him passionately for a tender sweet moment then broke the kiss and answered softly with a nod. "Yes, very happy."

Saki smiled, caressed her cheek and gently pulled her to him again. Sharing a tender loving kiss, and tightening embrace. With a deep inhale of pleasurably breathe, and embraced one another as they enjoyed the starry night together. "Should we tell your daughter about us?" Hana curiously wondered.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea, Hana. When would you like to share the news?" Saki asked, desiring to share news with his daughter. "Whenever you are ready, I will be right by your side supporting you and hold your hand loving."

Smiled with sheer happiness, once again he kissed her softly.

Elsewhere in the city morgue. Where grieving, angry parents had lost their children in devastating events. The youngest in the subway when held for ransom but was murdered out of spite and the other, found behind a dumpster within a filthy alleyway. Covered over with dirty newpapers, covered in blood. Badly bruised, battered and mutilated beyond description. Awaiting justice but were requested to confirm the bodies of their daughters that were taken from them too soon.

Mrs Joneson wailed horrifying, while embraced by the angry father; her husband as their eldest daughter was found murder after went missing. Given sympathy and condolences by Chief Banks but the deepening grief and loss will never bring back or return what had been taken from them. "I am so very and truly sorry Mr and Mrs Joneson."

"Get out." Mr Joneson whispery requested, holding his devastated wife within his embrace before glaring at the police officer and rose his tone as he repeated himself. "I said, get out and leave us be."

Chief banks exhaled heavily, lowering his vice as he shut his eyes then turned on his heel then left the room. Leaving the grieving parents in the morgue together. Listening to the haunting wails, a deputy approached his side and grasped his shoulder. "It isn't your fault, chief."

Brushing the hand away from his shoulder and lowly said. "Who is it then? Call it what you will but those devastated parents will never see their daughters again. I want the bastard, find him and kill him."

"Kill him?" The deputy confusedly repeated. "Yes, kill him." Chief banks ordered. "Pardon me but that won't make anything right, sir."

"No, but least it will take one animal off the streets." Chief banks gruffed harshly and walked away, leaving the deputy standing by the morgue entrance.


	26. Chapter 26

Hehe, aint I just a stinker? Hehehe ;), It took me awhile here to figure out where I should create a chappie with a twist well, here it is everyone. James has no idea, why or what purposes he was involved in bishop's ploy and remember the other James? Here is a spoiler alert, that was a clone and here is the real James Winchester. I love creating twists in my fictions to hopefully keep you readers interested and return for more. Hehehe onward to the following chapter? Ugh, hang on. Someone is knocking.

"Yeah, what you want?" I asked, grumbly  
"Pizza with caramelized onion and jelly beans with marshmallows." Pizza boy answers, describing the pizza topping. "I didn't order no such pizza, yurk." I replied, sickened. "No I did." Mikey stepped out from the shadows and paid the pizza boy whilst giving me a fright. "Mikey! Darn you!" I screeched.

"Thanks pizza dude." Closing the door, and walking away with the pizza. "Mikey, that is just gross." I told him. "It aint for me." Looking back to me with a huge smirk. "Well who is it for?" I asked confused at first, then folded my arms and said. "Oh alright, jokes over. Hand it over mikey."

He sighed, handed the pizza to me then folded his arms as he stood before then said. "Alright, the missus aint going to like that you've taken her meal." I looked mikey with a worried glance as looked back when hearing a light foot tapping. Then I smiled sheepish when seeing Wolfjade standing behind me with her arms folded waiting for her pizza. "Jade, I was getting the pizza for you."

"Mhm." She hummed bemusedly toward me and took the pizza, saying nothing and walked away, eating the first piece as mikey followed leaving me stunned as I watched the pair leave together whilst mikey pleaded to have one piece of the pizza to try as he found delicious. Wolfjade lightly smacked his hand as he winced and pouted. "Just one, babe pretty please." He asked which she couldn't resist and gave him one piece that finally pleased him and I still stood astonished, stunned that jade's cravings for food were getting out of hand and were becoming just as bad as Mikey's. Trying to forget what she saw and shrugged with repulse as she felt alittle sick. "As I was saying, onward to the following chapter." Pausing for a moment then quickly said. "Right after I lose my lunch." Bolting to the bathroom, which had almost tripped the unaware red clad terrapin as he stepped out before hand and blinked to the slamming of the door in his face.

"What's wrong raphie?" Mikey asked with a mouthful. Glared to his brother in disgust as he answered. "eww, now I understand why poor tealana bolted to the bathroom. Who can say they blame her?" walking away, leaving his brother standing shrugging and confused to the statement then re-joined with beloved, to enjoy the following update.

Chapter 26

 _Abandoned warehouse near the waterfront docks_

Waiting patiently outside an abandoned warehouse, with a large van that had continuously shook even swung lightly side to side behind him. A small device was given to bishop by one of his federal agents as it beeped. Pressed the button to answer the incoming dispatch. "Speak Stockman."

"I should had mentioned that each of the creatures have an exploding device around their necks in case of turning and attacking you during the process. Which, their heads will explode once the button is pressed and released."

"Excellent, Doctor. How many did you many to gather in this confinement and how many, were lost in the rounding?" he wondered, curiously despite he cared not for the loss of soldiers killed in the process as he saw them as _expendable._

"At least, a dozen agent bishop and had to be locked in the containers as a few were bitten and changed instantly." Stockman replied, explaining. Bishop chuckled, smiling pleasingly and said. "Good, the more the merrier to destroy those blustered reptiles. And is the operation table ready for our guest in question?"

"All is prepared and ready for the specimen as soon as you arrive, agent bishop."

"Excellent. Over and out." Pressed the button to disconnect the communication and handed the device over to the Lieutenant then held both hands behind his back whilst he waited as just when a large black van was detected through their scanners as it entered the city. Seconds later, two federal soldiers dragged a man with a black sand bag over his head, and hands cuffed then forcibly pushed down to the ground just metres behind Bishop.

Grunted upon impact and forcibly brought up, upon his knees then permitted to witness where he was taken. "Where the hell am I?" he gruntily requested, looking though his bruised and swollen vision then caught a glimpse of his jailer. With a low hoarsely gruff, he snarled his name clearly. "Bishop."

Lowly chuckled, knelt down close enough to glare just a mere inch away from the man's nose as had almost touched Bishop's. "Awake finally, James?" He paused, closed his eyes the stood up as he took out a handkerchief to wipe away the hot saliva from his face. "Cute, real cute James."

"I will never help you Bishop!" James roared. "Oh, you already _have_." Bishop informed with evil smile. James eyes had widen and horrifically blinked as he gasped. "What do you mean by that?"

Bishop said nothing, just smiled and looked to his soldiers then nodded. Grabbing James binded limbs, dragging him away as he demanded to be told what he meant, which was only to be ignored. Whilst fighting to break free with no avail of success as he was dragged away, out of sight. Screaming loudly, vowing his vengeance until was not heard again.

 _Entering the city of New York_

Seeing the city welcoming sign above the entrance as the van entered, mystique chuckled proudly as she leaned on the back of the seat of her driver then glanced back, as wolfjade stirred and finally awoken. Looking around her surroundings, confused to where she was and had realised that she was bounded and gagged. Unable to move, or tap into her other transform as somehow. It was repressed to stop her from changing and breaking loose of the binds.

Mystique knelt down before her and said, lifting her chin. "You are awake? No matter, not for long." Wolfjade glared, viciously and angrily as she wanted no more than to kill the enemies within the van that surrounded as she sensed all the evil they had committed. Even heard all the screams of their victims, seeing what they had committed by looking at one by one and the acts had sickened her to the core. The gag was removed as she tried to speak when mystique stated. "What was that? Couldn't hear you?"

"I will kill you, one by one and I will enjoy it just as how you enjoyed murdering those people you savagely murdered." Wolfjade was slugged as she bit mystique's hand, bleeding it. Almost taking two of her fingers which left, bloodied and hanging by a thread. "Bitch."

Wolfjade, chuckled and glared menacingly vengeful and whispered. "I may be a bitch but not because I have to be, because I am one."

"That you are, and you got that right." She paused, bandaging her hand and continued. "Your purpose, is yet to be fulfilled and it is one that you have no choice in the matter."

Wolfjade lowly growled, angrily and sickeningly gritted her canines as she despised to become anything that she never wished to be. Her only, thought is to escape her bounds and avenge herself then finally escape and return to her lover where she will always be safe. Meanwhile the van received a hard ram behind which jolted the entire vehicle.

"Report worm!" mystique ordered, looking up from the floor as she landed hard and managed to support herself with her forearms. "The terrapins had caught up with us and trying to ram us off the road." The driver announced.

Wolfjade smiled, pleasingly as she whispered then looked to the fiend before her. "My man is coming to rescue me and going to beat your ass."

Mystique pushed herself up to her feet and violently grasped jade's jaw, glaring deep into her green eyes. "Not if we kill them first then _you_." she snarled evilly. "Not a chance." Jade smirked and sniggered.

"We will see about that." Mystique hissed, slugging her once again and placed on conscious before kicking the back doors open as she grabbed a rocket launcher and fired towards the turtle van which had missed and returned fired.

"Move faster!" mystique demanded. "Look! There they are!" Donatello pointed inbetween his brothers. "Ready to leap in?" Leonardo smiled to Mikey as he cracked his knuckles and nodded. "For my future wife!" He announced but was stopped when leatherhead quickly stated. "What is that scent?"

Neither answered until they witnessed, side by side of them were a pack of wolves. Astonished to calvary and unsure as why. "They are _wolves._ " Donatello said, mentioning the species. "What are they doing here?" Casey asked, whilst Raphael continued driving and sped up with the chase.

"Whatever the reason, we are going to need all the help we can get." Leonardo replied, then looked to his brother. "Punch it raph."

"Whatever you say, fearless leader." Changing the gear to speed faster and gain closure inbetween themselves and the enemy. Casey lowly shrieked as he flung backwards upon the floor. "Mikey, Donnie." Leonardo announced. Both nodded and prepared to leap in the van as they climbed out and upon the roof while leatherhead remained back, in case of miscalculation.

Mystique rose her head, and saw the pack approaching as she whispered in disbelief. "This is not _possible_." Gritting her teeth, and bit her lower lip as she realigned the weapon to take out the wolves that ran along side with the enemy and took them out.

With loud yelps of the wolves as they met their demise and became nothing more than a bloody mess on the highway road. Then she turned her attention to the terrapins, aiming for the front where the engine was. Shooting dead centre, causing fire on impact then collision as two terrapins had leaped towards her.

Grunted as she was impacted by the two and without hesitation. Fought back, as she kicked Donatello hard in his chest making his fall backwards and out of the van while Mikey was attacked from behind and placed on conscious then bounded. Looking up, seeing the black van drove away and the back doors close but not before seeing the glimpse of mystique smirk evilly as she wiped the blood away from lower lip. "Mikey." He weakly called his name, holding his hand out to him as they were taken away. A few metres back, where his other brothers and friend had luckily escaped from their supposedly unfortunate demise. Only received cuts and bruising.

"Are you ok, Donnie?" Leonardo asked, whilst leatherhead assisted him to his feet and replied with a nod. "Yeah, I am ok but they got mikey."

"We don't have much time, we better get to them and fast."

"How? The shell raiser is toast." Raphael reminded the leader. "Are you sure?" Donnie smiled, pressing a button that had proven their van was damaged minor. "Donatello, you are the turtle." Raphael patted his shoulders.

"Let's get our brother and sister back." He told them. Just as they were about to get in, more wolves stood waiting. Then howled, before running ahead. Leonardo couldn't make of it himself, but he didn't ignore what it could mean either and commanded his team to follow which they did.


	27. Chapter 27

chapter 27

Opening his eyes to see his beautiful angel laying, sound asleep beside him. happily smiled as he carefully brushed back the strands away from her face and bore witness the beauty she possessed. Admirably caressed her cheek and kissed her forehead tenderly before he glanced upon her once more, still laid on his side as he assumed to be embracing his treasure then witnessed something so terrifying, he had sprung up and stumbled backwards as he was surrounded by countless mass of corpses.

The stench was incredibly unbearable, beyond anything the young terrapin had inhaled as this was far worse then sewerage waste. Mikey hollered out, calling her name as he tripped over another muliated corpse covered in flies, maggots and reeked of rotting flesh.

Covered his nose and mouth, protecting him from inhaling the vile stench but continued to hollar for jade. Finally she answered; standing in the distance as she held her arms open and hide beneath a black cloak. "I am here, mikey."

Had managed to get back on his feet and draped both arms around the cloaked figure which posed as his love then suddenly, he sensed immediately the indifference. "Angel cakes, why are you wearing a cloak?"

He asked, suspiciously and stood offish as he begun to tremble and wish to pull away but no avail, was unable to gain escape. " _Wolfjade?"_ he whispered, terrified.

She didnt reply, only tightened her grasp around the firghtened terrapin whilst he fought and struggled with all his might to break free with no success of escape, glaring terrified in the black void of the cloak hood. Continued to struggle, only felt the embrace become tighter as the limbs coiled.

He pleaded, cried even screamed but were ignored until only a gasping breathe that had sounded more than a raspy whisper escaped his lips. "Jade please." he pleaded once again. a monstrous jaw full of sharp teeth, pearly white and smothered with hot saliva and vile breathe intoxicated his nostrils and one reply was spoken.

"Wolfjade is gone, she is no _More_."

Mikey's eyes widen in terror and was paralysed in fear. "Wolfjade please!" he continued but persist to reason and plea once again then all faded in the veil of darkness.

Both a federal soldier and mystique stood watching as they wondered curiously. "What do you think, he is dreaming about?"

"Whatever it could be, this can be usefl advantage for bishop." she anwered, glancing to jade once again as the she-olf awoke, groaning and through her slight blurred vision, soon she recognised his scent. "Mikey?"

Bishop stood, waiting with both hands clasped behind his back then turned on his heel as he ordered. "Prepare the chopper soon as they arrive, sergeant."

"Yes sir." the soldier replied, whilst waiting the vehicle had came to a complete halt. The doors opened, immediately and wolfjade without hesitation tried to escape and rescue her beloved but stopped as the gun had been pointed directly to his temple. Glared defeated, tears streamed down her cheeks as she closed her eyes and gave up the fight in exchange to keep mikey alive. Unaware his fate was a terrible proposition as it is going to be something, she'll never be able to change.

Mystique smirked proudly, taking wolfjade straight to the chopper which waited to take flight while mikey was taken tothe blindside of the storage container. She remembered, mikey and his brothers woud never give up so easily. Then she realised, why should she?

Using all her might to ram into the soldier which possessed her binded limbs and ran to mikey, shouting loudly to him. Hoping he'd wake, lighting stirred then finally his eyes opened and looked up as he was binded to a large metal crucifix. Seeing wolfjade running to him, binded as she tried, then suddenly collapsed to the ground. Watching her in agonzing pain, she recieved the tazers in her back. Mikey tried to break free, grunted as he did so. Glared up, tears flooded her eyes and she cried. "Mikey."

Fainted from the agonzing pulse of the tazers, mikey grunted and gritted his teeth as he unhesitantly tried with all his strength and might to break free. Mystique walked up to her side and chuckled then glanced over her left, giving the order. "Take her to the chopper."

Glancing back to the orange clad terrapin, fighting to break free from his binds and she smirked evilly, complimenting disappointed but repulsed. "Such a waste, could had some fun with you. Possibly learn what she sees in a reptile."

Mikey glared reulsively, butting her nose with his forehead as she had gotten close enough and breaking her nose which had healed quickly afterwards. "That, you get for _free_." she hissed and returned the hard thrashing, making his mouth bleed. Not completed binded as yet but his legs were and one wrist whilst the other was held and his throat in a tight arm lock shortly afterwards. Stepping down then walked away, following the female prisoner as she was unaware of the tracker placed upon the arm of a soldier that had stepped down momentarily later, after binding him to the crucifix. "He's binded, sir."

"Good. If he tries anything, _shoot_ him." she ordered, leaving the sight of him. "What of the other reptiles?"

"Kill them."

"With pleasure."

* * *

chapter interruption

"Where's the action? Why are you prolonging it?" Raph grumbled, impatient. "Patience. This is a delicate process and to create a great story, takes time raphael." Tealana sternly informed the red clad terrapin. "But we want to hear the next chapter. Come on, get a move on!" Mikey hounded irritably.

"Oh alright, mikey. Hold on your knickers, wait a minute it is panties in the US right?" tealana teased, smirking. "I aint wearing no knickers! Or panties!" mikey replied, before realising he had been insulted the grunts. "Oh crud."

Raph folded his arms and chuckled. "She hustled ya, bro."

Tealana chuckled then said as she were looking to a camera. "Time to return back to chapter continuance, sorry for the interruption everyone. Think of this as a quick news breaker. Enjoy, laters."

* * *

Stopping in her tracks as she heard a loud howl that seem somewhat distant but if were closer. "Time to go, NOW!"

Following behind her whence wolfjade smiled, and heard the howl of her wolf pack approaching. "My family will kill you, _bitch_." she glared, chuckling. "You're dead."

Slugging wolfjade hard across her jaw, she chuckled again then turned and glanced upon mystique as she spat the blood in the test tube specimen's face. "You know, I am right." Wolfjade said, confidently.

Mystique scoffed, smirked again as she hissed. "I dont _think_ so." With one exhale as she glanced past the laboratory test tube specimen, the approaching wolf pack attacked. The screams of soldiers filled the skies of agonzing pain, wolfjade watched on as she tried to break free and was forced into the waiting chopper where bishop also waited inside.

"Finally, we meet." he paused, smirking and leaned in close. "At last, my specimen."

Wolfjade gritted her teeth, struggled but lost to the defeat of the tranquilizer that had been inserted in her blood. Pressing the button to release his small hoard of hungry ghouls. Before Mystique had closed the door as she climbed inside the chopper, she had noticed a few metres out that the turtles had gained distance upon them. "The turtles are here."

"No matter, they're too late." bishop mocked then pointed his gun and shot a bullet in the head of a black wolf as the poor but courageous creature yelped and met the cold ground beneath the helicopter rails as a result for his attempt to rescue wolfjade.

Glanced through her blurred vision, whence recieved the agonizing pain as she shared a empathic connection to her family. She too yelped, reaching out to the black wolf; her brother. Weakly whispered his name. "Amarok."

Finally loosing consciousness as she lost to the effects of the tranquilizer.


	28. Chapter 28

chapter 28

As the somewhat battle commenced, screams of soldiers been devoured or simply torn limb by limb. Even yelps of the wolves were heard. The turtles had no time to feel fear or ask questions as they too were doing all they could to protect themselves from the band of hungry ghouls.

Once fell to the ground, the creatures laid naked as they returned to human form although not completely. Secondly afterwards, had exploded in flames then became pile of ash despite they were not completely lycan.

Gritted her teeth, whilst she fought all her might to keep the ghouls from approaching herself and the chopper. Bishop immediately decided at very last moment to demand for the wolf to be brought with them.

"Quickly, grab the wolf." bishop ordered, momentarily after. "Pardon sir?" the soldier asked, whilst mystique fought off other wolves. Without hesitation, picked then packed the deceased wolf in the helicopter beside jade. One after another, mystique shot the wolves which approached her. Snarled, bared their teeth until the gun clicked. "Shit."

"Get in the chopper, soldier!" bishop ordered, mystique obeyed and leaped inside once again whilst her ankle had escaped a sharp jaw of teeth. Chuckling proudly, glaring down to the vengeful canine that snarled aggressively. "Such a poor doggy. Can i shoot him?" she asked, smilng.

Bishop chuckled and answered. "No, leave him be. Got what i came for."

"Fine." Finally closing the door and buckled up. The loud agonzing yelps reached to the starred sky as mikey watched in terror and sniffled then sobbed terrified. Closed his eyes, wishing it all to end. Suddenly gulped when a deep yelp echoed loudly and jumped to the sound of the third. "Mikey!" he kept his eyes closed, shudderly breathed.

"Mikey~" raphael called, cutting the binds of his limbs then opened his eyes as he limbly fell. "Raph?"

"Yeah, buddy. I've got you." Wrapping mikey's arm over his neck and assisted along to the vehicle whilst thier brothers fought off the small band of hungry, ingred test wolf subjects with the help of what surviving pack.

With finally, the last fiend slaughtered and hte wolf survivors panted, after dropping whatever limb they possessed din their jaws when mikey exclaimed, protesting as his brothers were about to kill them, assuming to attack also. "No, they _saved_ me." he weakly protested.

"Should we thank them?" Casey wondered, scratching his head and held his bloodied covered hockey stick. "I suppose we should and i presume they are jade's family." Leo answered, bowing respectfully.

The alpha wolf bowed. Donatello crouched down, using his bo staff to analyse the deceased creature. "What is it, donnie?" raph asked, stepping up behind the purple clad terrapin.

"I dont know, this is something not known to be real in scientic speaking."

"Ok, um donnie translation." raph requested, feeling dumbed down. "Whatever they were and whoa! Get back!" He leaped back quickly as the body sparked in flames then dropped in pile of black soot. "What just happened?"

"I think they were what I assumed to be as suspected."

"Meaning?"

"Werewolves." donatello finally answered. "But these were were engineered."

"That is crazy." Casey stated. "You got that right."

"Anyhow, where's jade?" leo wondered, whilst leatherhead tried to assure mikey down as he persisently to get up. "Bishop got her and must get her back."

"First thing, how we going to do that?" Casey interrupted and had pointed out quickly. "I put a tracker on bishop's lap dog before he kncoked me out and left me up on that crucifix."

"Shouldnt be too difficult to figure where they are going." donatello stated, immediatley tinkered on the radar and connected to track and once had located them, he smiled with a happy exclaim. "They are heading towards area 51."

"What are we doing waiting on our thumbs? Are we going to rescue jade or not?!"

Leonardo agreed although he couldnt understand the anguish his brother is experiencing. "Let's go after them before we lose range of them."

Meanwhile in airspace, mystique glared down to jade and the dead wolf before questioning her superior. "Why is the wolf needed?"

"Never you mind. You do as told, understand." he sternly and domineering glanced. "Crystal." she answered.

Jade grunted, whimpered in her subconsciousness as she called her mate's name. "Mikey."

bishop chuckled, smugged evilly. "Sir, we are one hour from base."

"Excellent. inform stockman the specimen is on its way and with company. Prepare the operating room immediately."


	29. Chapter 29

chapter 29

"Question, how are we getting to Area 51?" Raphael folded his arms, waiting for an answer. Donatello smiled confidently, Raphael tilted his head and asked as he rose a brow. "What you smiling about?"

"Well." Donatello answered then paused for a moment, continued smiling before resuming with the reply. "When there is a will, there is a way." Pointing toward the building nearby where a hidden chopped waited.

"Donnie, you are the turtle. Let's get going." Mikey stated and had sudden sprung of energetic adrenline, his brothers and allies watched at first then immediately followed shortly afterwards. Momentarily realised as the remaining surviving wolf pack approached and raphael said as he pointed a thumb over his shoulder. "What about them?"

"Can't leave them, they did help out afterall." Casey stated whilst Donatello looked back, proudly and said. "Plently of room in here, hop on in everyone."

Leonardo couldnt agree more as he too said. "Donnie is right, they did assist us here and we can't deny thier loyalty. Let's get going and prepare for the fight of our lives."

Seconds later, the alpha wolf; white fang. Leapt in then his remaining betas followed. "Crud, it's getting crowded in here, donnie." Raph stated. "Indeed." Leatherhead agreed, feeling a slight and somewhat cramped as he tried to ensure the safety of the wolves that had joined them but understood the more help they recieved, the better it can bring victory to thier mission and rescue of thier beloved clan member.

"So, how are we going in?" Raphael wondered, leaning back and tried his best of making more space he could give the saber white and grey beta wolf that felt somewhat cramped. Raphael sighed, gently patted the beast, with assurance despite he lowly growled. "I know buddy."

Raphael softly smiled to the beta wolf, and the wolf looked up then nuzzled in his hand.

 _Meanwhile..._

The cybernetic scientist was selfishly occuied, looking for a way to create a perfect super humanoid body when suddenly interrupted by his assistant doctor that had informed him of thier employer, agent bishop was waiting on the com line. "Doctor Stockman, Agent bishop is on line 2."

Abruptly exhaled, reached to the keyboard and pressed the button, connecting the intercom transition. "Ahh, Agent Bishop." Immediately paused as bishop hissed, demanded for one answer. "Is the room prepared as I had ordered earlier, doctor stockman."

Stockman lowered his head, submissively then answered. "Yes, all is ready agent bishop."

"Excellent. Be sure you make room for two. Have another specimen to toy with. Over and out." The transmition disconnected shortly afterwards. Stockman sighed, well if he could sigh; he would but is unable. Turning slightly over his cybernetic left shoulder and demanded in a low tone. "Prepare another bed, the specimen is coming with company and also double security."

Turned on his heel and walked two feet, from the door whence once asked. "Company? What sort of company?"

"All you need to know is totally basis and do as i requested, understood." Stockman replied, keeping his cybernetic back to the assistant doctor. " _Crystal_." The doctor answered, submissively obeyed.

"Good, get a move on. Work is to be done."

Stockman ordered, leaving the room and shortly walked down the white walled corridor as he mentally plotted his plan to create his new body which he richly desired, despite agent bishop has informed him many times to be a elevated fail safe untl proper testing in the cloning or genetic engineering a phyiscal body is completed without complications.

Even though had heard all but still ignored as he didnt care. What stockman desires as he sees fit, and believes agent bishop has no understanding knowing it feels to be only a cybernetic being. Reaching for the button to open a door then entered once it had opened, then closed behind him. Raising his glance, walking the last few metres toward a large glass container that monitored a empty, soulless body.

The cybernetic scientist stood by the contianer, continously glared at the clone body. He rose and placed one cybernetic, three fingered hand upon the glass and if he were to shed a tear he would but unable. Realising been a cyborg aint the way to continue his life especially to have his talents to be abused and wasted.

"Oh mama, how did it ever get to here?" he whispered, broken and lost. Waiting to hear her voice, only a vague of empty whisp glided throughout the surrounding and lowered his gaze and with a dry glance, he desired to shed tears but only could moan; tearfully as he was no longer _human_. The dream of becoming whole as he should, had kept him to continue on living even it is only to linger within a body of a machine.

Raising his eyes once again, allowing his limb to fall beside his side then turned on his heel and left the room, the lights went dim soon he exit the room and the doors closed behind him. Just as stockman stepped out the door, he was approached by two soldiers. "Agent bishop arrived, doctor."

"Fine, follow now soldier dogs." he ordered, brushing past them.

Alrighty, how do you like this one? battle scene as promised is overdue and shall see where it goes. See ya'll in the net chapter. Oh, warning a new breaker alos involved which you'll may laugh or wonder to yourselves why but you'll enjoy it well i hope. see you soon ;-)


	30. Chapter 30

chapter 30

Seeing the landing port beneath, bishop had smiled and rose his glance as the pilot announced. "Shall be landing momentarily, sir."

"Excellent." He replied, wolfjade had suddenly moaned softly as she were grunting slightly whilst mystique sat across from her then exhaled, harshly. "When do i get to put a silver bullet in her _head_?"

"In due time, my dear." Bishop informed her, assuring. "Time overdue." She grumbled. "After all is gathered and noted, you may kill her after but not before hand. Understood?"

"Yes father." she whispered, obeying.

"Now, be a dear and carry the wolf once we land." Bishop smiled, caressed her cheek tenderly. Confusedly glanced toward the man and unhesistantly reached for his hand and grasp gently then nodded. Stockman and a few assisting doctors waited with the gurdy's with restraining straps to ensure both specimens were secured. Observing both wolfjade and amarok, both admiration and confused curiosity wavered in his mind but remained silent and kept his opinions even questions to himself and led through the doors then down the corridor toward the laboratory. Wolfjade groaned, squinted her eyes before opening them as the mulitpile flashes of bright lights had hung over them. Her vision, still a blurr and the effects of the tranquilizer which had coursed within her blood stream continued to take effect of her subconsciousness.

Whilst losing the fight to gain consciousness, wolfjade captured a glimpse of bishop standing close by, laughing and smiling his evil smug. Weakly gritted her teeth, realising she was physically weakened and unable to escape the straps that had her tightly binded to the gurdy before losing to the dreading heaviness of the tranquilizer serum as she hissed his name. _"Bishop."_

"Get started immediately, doctor. I want the secret of her DNA to create my army of perfect bred super soldiers." Bishop ordered.

"Very well, bishop and what of the wolf corpse?" Stockman replied with a question. "Extract his DNA and begin testing whether he too, can be cloned with a soldier for breeding." Bishop instructed.

"Yes sir." stockman answered and thought nothing more on the insanity of bishop's intentions although he too were curious in how it would play out. The compound security system alerted of intruders entering the airspace. Bishop slightly looked over his shoulder and stated. "That's not possible! Those blastered terrapins couldnt had reached this facility within a matter of moments!"

Turned on his heel and snatched the computerized tablet from the soldier that had possessed it and took a look for himself, gritted his teeth and tightened his grasp on the device then rose his glance as he slammed it upon the chest of the closest individual which had stood by. "Blast those terrapins out of the sky and bring back thier heads."

* * *

 _Meanwhile, outside..._

"Never dreamed we'd ever see area 51 or even find it?" Donatello stated, admirably. "I dont think, any one would disagree with you there donnie but we have to be smart and discreet about this. Have to avoid been discovered." Leonardo begun then paused as when Raphael interrupted. "That is they hadnt discovered us already."

Silence eluded and immediately Donatello noticed the flash of red light alerted then he said. "I think you are right, raphael and best prepare to exit the coptor. NOW!" Hurriedly pressed the auto-pilot button and unbuckled himself from the seat then gathered the parachutes to give to all on board.

"What's going on, Donnie?" Mikey hollared out, taking the chute bag in his grasp as it was given to him. "Bishop has detected our presence and we gotta get out of here before he blasts us out of the sky."

"The more we argue, Bishop will have the upper hand and we wont be able to rescue jade. Get the chutes on and carry a wolf." Leonardo instructed, taking the black beta wolf. Leatherhead carried two silver grey betas and leapt out of the copter first. Followed by Leonardo afterwards as he gently carried the white alpha wolf, Donatello with a dark grey and white then both Mikey with Casey followed, leaping and carried each black and white then finally Raphael stood with the saber white beta wolf, looking down the ground beneath.

Heavily breathed and gasped, as his fear got the better of him then the wolf, which stood beside had looked up to him and lowly growl assuring him. Raphael looked to the wolf, nodded and said. "Ready pal?"

The wolf nodded and permitted to be picked up and remained calm as he gave Raphael his full trust that he'd never lose grip whence leaping then finally landing. Looking back slightly above them as their copter had flew closer toward enemy territory when it was blown.

Raphael was the last to finally land with the saber beta wolf that he cradled whilst parachuting to the earth beneath, as the others unstrapped themselves after placing their wolf allies down on thier paws. "That was fun, let's do it again." Casey whoops and excitedly exclaimed then his glance changed as all glared toward him, silent and not impressed.

"Maybe hope to do that another time?" He smiled sheepishly then raphael bopped the back of his head, making him whince. "What the hell, raph?"

"What? I didnt feel nuthin'." Raphael smirked then whispered as he resumed walking with the others. "Bonehead."

* * *

"The terrapins have been destroyed, sir." Federal solider informed the Federal agent but he still were convinced. "Sir?"

"Be sure of that, bring me back prove that those reptiles have perished in the rumble soldier." Bishop demanded, standing by and held both hands behind his back as he knew all too well that his enemies were not so _easily_ defeated. Two squadrons were sent out to investigate and find any means of prove that they had perished. Whilst his soldiers travelled out the desert and approached the burning rumble of destroyed machinery.

Bishop turned on his heel and left the room, retruning back to the laboratory where his specimens waited and desired to watch the torture inflictations which performed upon Wolfjade as act of scientific experiementations and the beginning of his army super soldiers. Hearing Wolfjade scream and cry in agony as she was unable to transform to defend herself and escape as she recieved small doses of tranquilizing silver serum to keep her from fighting even breaking free.

Tears streamed down her furred cheeks, heavily panted and only one thought even a prayer shone strong in her mind. Fighting with all her might to stay strong and pray she will get her revenge with hope of her dearly beloved will come rescue her before it is too late.

The doors opened, she screamed again and Bishop stepped in the room as he smiled. "Report." bishop demanded. "From what we have gathered in short amount of time, her blood is definitely but remarkably pure. Unlike have seen anything like this but will need more time for testing." Stockman admirably answered, explaining his finding.

"Time is what we don't have doctor. Gather whatever information and samples you have noted now and prepare to move them. The terrapins are not far behind."

" _Mikey_?" wolfjade weakly stated, her cheeks were stained by endless hot agonzing tears. "What about the wolf?" Stockman inquired curiously. "Bring him, his DNA is also _useful_ and greatly needed."

Bishop glared into Wolfjade's emerald jade eyes as she growled and snarled despite she was weak and returned the stare with narrowed slit, vengeful glance. "You are one interesting but miraclous creature my dear and will become the mother of all of my soldiers."

"Like _hell_ I am, douchebag." Wolfjade growled, snarling as she bared her pearly white teeth. Bishop smirked and chuckled then stated whisperly . "I dont see you have any choice in the matter my dear." Continued smirking as he stepped down and left the room. Just the doors closed behind him, he ordered stockman to hurry and ensure that all was destroyed.

* * *

Meanwhile outside, hiding in the veil of darkness as they watched the enemy discreetly from a short distance away. The federal soldiers approached the burning reckage and surrounded it, watched the fire rise and the smoke filled the sky above them. "As if anything would survive this carnage." Private reggins stated.

"Never estimate the enemy. Never know they could be watching us right now." Lieutenant briggs replied. "The more reason to check the perimeter, right?" he answered, suggesting.

"Split up and search to kill anything that moves." lieutenant briggs ordered. One by one, disappeared in the blanket of the sand, leaving only thier weapons and ruffled foot print tracks. Repeatively turned on his heel, pointing his gun and called out his comrades.

"Reggins? Bucky? Monroe? Jenkins? UGH!" Before he realised the attacker, he had fallen upon his back and lost grasp of his weapon and reached for his head, grunted slightly and met the eyes of whom stood over him, breathing heavily with vile breathe. Staring in the eyes of the black and white wolf snarling verociously, lowering his hand to reach for the hand gun sitting in the gun sheath.

"I wouldnt do that if I were you, buddy." Raphael knelt down and held his sai slightly towards the soldier's jugular whilst his wolf friend, stood over him growling. Lieutenant briggs gritted his teeth, immeidately surrending. "Now, tell us what we want to know."

"I aint telling you nothing, freak." Casey pointed his finger and smiled, chuckled. "You so didnt just call my buddy that is going to cost ya."

"So what if I did, asshole." Lieutenant briggs mocked. Casey laughed, mocking the soldier and said. "Your funeral." Raphael exhaled heavily, instead a blade of the sai had pierced the throat of the man were of the jawful of sharp canine teeth.

"That is just _nasty_." Casey commented. "Where is mikey?" Donatello wondered, looking around and realised thier brother was missing then finally the others turned and took notice. Not a word said, as the blue clad terrapin led the clan and stood over the dune ledge and saw the trail of foot tracks, leading up to the compound.

"Crud, mikey. Why couldnt you wait for us to go in with you?" Leonardo fearfully stated, as he felt his shoulder gently grasped by his red clad terrapin brother, assuring. With a nod, Leonardo led inside discreetly.

 _Back in the laboratory room.._

Wolfjade felt weaker with passing moment, and not a moment went by she prayed. She hoped even wished for Mikey to rescue her. Another dosage of silver serum was inserted in her blood stream which her body reacted with bright blue veins that surrounded the wound. Stockman was intrigued to the reaction and grabbed another syringe, taking a sample of her blood.

"You are indeed a remarkable creature." Stockman commented, placing the syringe in the black box as she spat in his holographic face.

"If I had a face for you spit, saliva upon with. I'd actualy be insulted but it is quite funny that you try." Stockman mocked, Wolfjade weakly growled and gritted her teeth as she tried once again to break free. Raising her eyes and smiled, then whispery told him as the loud crashing and screams eluded and bounced through and within the walls of the compound, outside the laboratory.

"My family is coming, and will _kill_ you." Wolfjade laughed. Stockman chuckled and replied. "I cant die, remember."

Wolfjade continued smiling, despite she was weak but she had faith in her man that he will rescue her in time. "Let's see what a large dosage of this silver serum can do, shall we?" He smirked, holding the syringe in view and poor wolfjade shook her head in protest, tears streamed her furred cheeks as she weakly screamed.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter song: Chicago- You're the inspiration. The song plays through the scene of mikey rescuing jade. :) enjoy

chapter 31

Mikey gritted his teeth, swung his nunchuckus across even over top of the skulls that met his wrath. Whilst he recieved gashes of cuts even bruising upon his arms but that never stopped the orange clad terrapin's mission to rescue his beloved angel. During the search for wolfjade, he remembered how raphael felt when he too, went to rescue his wife.

Not far behind, his brothers and friends with their new wolf allies also known as wolfjade's pack. Leatherhead with three beta wolves, fought back to back well should say tail to tail against a hoard of federal soldiers which surrounded them. Casey and the turtles; Raphael, Leonardo and Donatello prepared to defend as they too were surrounded and tried to fight thier way through and out of the situation until suddenly, all were still.

"What are they waiting for?" Raphael gritted through his teeth, tightly grasped his weapons. "The answer is quite simple, raphael." Bishop answered, walking through the centre of his soldiers allowing him to enter and stood before them as his army closed any possible escape and applauded their determination in succeeding of finding his location.

"Allow me to congratulate you all in finding this very location as I am ever so curious in how you had managed to do so when not even the pendagon is able of this location." Bishop congratulated his terrapin nemesis and yet, grew irritated to the idea as how they managed.

"Not talking? Well, maybe this will get you chatting." Raising his hand and pressed the button to screen play a visual of one particular in question. Wolfjade was presented through the cameras, battered from the effects of the silver serum which had slowly poisoned her blood stream. Along with the wolf laying beside and close by. It didnt take long before bishop to realise that there was one missing.

"Where is your youngest brother?" Raphael chuckled and smirked proudly of his baby brother then answered. "As if we'd tell you scum, where our brother is."

The federal agent gritted his teeth then exhaled lightly and smiled his smirking smug. "Kill them."

The entire rescue mercenary scattered and took shelter as they defended themselves and either placed a few onconscious or killed. "We gotta help mikey." Donatello informed his elder brother across the sheltered poles that had protected them from the wave of bullets. "And we will but we should think of ourselves first." Leonardo agreed.

Meanwhile down the corridor, Mikey fought with everything he possessed to gain access to the location where his beloved was held captive. The walls even the floor were stained by the blood of those, the orange clad terrapin had faced and by passed in his path. Nothing stopped him from getting to Wolfjade, nor he cared that his weapons even his body was covered in the blood of his enemies.

Finally, mikey arrived to the doors. Standing by the entrance of the room for a moment, then slowly rose his hand to push them open. A bright light shone through and revealed what he never dreamed of witnessing. Stockman stood by wolfjade, pointing a large syringe containing a large dosage of liquid silver.

"One more step and she dies." Stockman hissed, threatening. Narrowing his gaze toward Stockman and took a step forward, throwing a shuriken to injure the cyborg's limb which had temporarily disabled him for a few seconds. Giving the terrapin enough time to leap close enough and rescue wolfjade from her fate.

Opening her eyes weakly as she rose her gaze and smiled, over joyed to see her beloved. "M-mikey." He smiled back, caressed her cheek tenderly for a micro second then hurried to unbind her from the straps when stockman rose up behind him, and wolfjade saw what he had planned to do. She cried out to alert him.

"MIKEY!"

Swiftly turned, and faced the cybernetic man then front kicked hard in the chest plate making him fondle backwards, Wolfjade watched on as she prayed he'd be victorious which mikey was. For the time being though. Stockman's hologram flickered in and out as his cybernetic body whilst Mikey turned his shell upon him and returned back to the wolf prisoner. Whence caught a glimpse from the corner of her eye as she whispered. "Amarok."

Mikey looked to the right and did his best, to cradle both the dead wolf and his love. "I'm taking you both home, now." Mikey told her, walking out the room completely oblivious to what is going to happen behind him. Stockman had rose his cybernetic claw and shot one of his fingers into his shell.

Wolfjade glanced to him as they laid side by side, within metres of eachother as their fingers touched. Stockman managed stand up with his hologram flickered in and out continuously. "Oh how sweet, this looks right now. Should I put you both out of your misery?"

* * *

chapter interuption

Tealana grunts irritably, paused as her fingers hung over the keyboard. Closed her eyes, gritting her teeth with the unexpected visitor that isnt apart of the TMNT universe but is of Marvel. "OI! Stole the idea from my battle rescue scene with vanessa, bloody theiving sheila! Not cool!" deadpool said, folded his arms.

Tealana leaned back and faced him, folded her arms then replied. "Yeah, what's wrong with that dead shit?!"

"Deadool! First of all lady and second, that's my song!" he leaned in close as thier noses met and glared with narrowed stares. "Just like everyone else, conisder the songs as thiers deadpool. You dont own it now if you excuse me. I have a story to finish."

"Can i read? Promise i wont spoil the updates."

tealana was becoming more irritated and lowly hissed. "Hell NO!"

"Please, please." deadpool begged. "No." She answered. deadpool continued untul she pulled a fast one on him and then become aroused by the nine metre hand gun. "Ooo, kinky. Got furr hand cuffs? Love a dominatrix." he grinned eroxtically.

tealana glared embarrassed, blushed dark crimson with hugely widen mortified eyes as she tightly hold on the gun then shouted. "Get out of my air space pervert."

"Oh, dont be like that, we can have loads of fun." he giggled, then the door busts open. the turtles barged in the room and stood shocked. "What's going on?" leo asked. mikey ran fast to deadpool and introduced himself. "Oh crud, hiya deadpoool. I'm mikey and these are my brothers. Leonardo, leo for short. raphael and donatello. oh raph and donnie."

tealana growled furiously then sprung up, pointing the gun at deadpool as he giggled then said. "You know i cant die, right?"

leonardo, raphael and donatello stood stumped to what was going on and was more dumbfounded as mikey knew he was. "I dont care deadpool, scram or i'll shoot up mainstream." she shouted.

three jaws dropped in shocked to what they witnessed and heard. "Oh baby, you wouldnt do that!" deadpool tried to seduce tealana which she chuckled then said. "Wanna bet buddy." whilst pointing the gun to his loins and fired. deadpool fell and yelped. "Bitch! you shot me."

"Damn straight, pervert. now get out of my multiverse, beat it."

deadpool got up, walked out of the room and sighed with relief soon as the pain subsided then noticed the three beautiful ladies chatting. "Why hello ladies."

raphael stood behind him and said. "Dont even think about it buddy. get your own."

looking back to the large terrapin and sheepishly grinned. "But theyre gorgeous." tealana came bolting out of the room, shooting after deadpool. "Didnt i tell you to beat it? deadshit?"

"What's going on, babe?" rachael asked, draping her arm around his waist. raph kissed her temple and answered. "Unexpected visitor."

"that's deadpool, stop shooting him." mikey pleaded. "Who?" wolfjade asked, confused. leo and donnie with their wives, watched on and laughed then commented. "Never seen tealana run like a anime crazed character before this is just too funny."

suddenly the others begun laughing too, realising how hilarious it was. the door opened in the back, master splinter was curious to the commotion and investigated then smiled; chuckling. looking to the audience or readers, assuring. "Tealana shall return soon and with the next update or continuance of the chapter shortly. hope you enjoyed the news breaker and shall continue to read more. bye bye for now." closed the door and returned to his meditation.

"Damn, right up mainstream. ouch!" deadpool whined and disappeared as he was a figment of shining star once tealana kicked him out and panted. before she realised had broken her toe. "Eppp!" tears streamed down her cheeks and donnie assisted her to the infirmary to fix her toe and insisted tealana no more anie runabouts in the lair. tealana grumbled.

* * *

Just as whence mikey looked back to stockman then to Jade, he smiled happily as he grasped her hand and said tenderly. "As long I am with my angel cakes, nothing matters."

Wolfjade weakly smiled back and she too returned the grasp, feeling the exact same. Stockman stood over the pair with the dead wolf, prepared to finished them off when suddenly a snarl ghastly growl over threw the cybernetic scientist.

"Mikey! Come on, buddy. Gotta get out of here." Donatello assisted him to his feet whilst Leatherhead quickly picked Wolfjade up with the amarok and fled first. Wolfjade whinced as she felt the pain in her side, and heard the yelp followed by the security system announcing all personal to evacuate the premises.

"Time to go." Leonardo suggested and commanded the retreat. "Oh really, I was reaching my high score of skull breaking." Casey whined, following behind. "Wait a minute, where is bishop?"

"Dont know."

"T-minus 2 minutes until self destruct." the computer announced. "Donnie, got a plan of getting us to safety?" Leonardo inquired realising that running wasnt the option. Leatherhead had seen a helicopter not in use and would prove useful, leading the way as the alpha and last of surviving wolves followed after him. "This way."

The turtles also followed, finally Casey leapt inside. "This is going to be one close escape!"

"Hit it, Donnie!"

"I am trying, just hold on your shells." Few seconds later, once taken flight out of the landing bay and out into air space. Looked down below and behind them as they were extremely lucky to escape. "Crud, that is one big explosion. No one could survived that, especially bishop."

"I wouldnt assume that he or stockman couldnt escape as such since they've proven not to be easy to kill in the past, Raphael." Leonardo informed him and the red clad terrapin exhaled heavily, then grumbled alittle but knew his brother wasnt wrong.


	32. Chapter 32

chapter 32

Mikey goraned, looking to wolfjade and reached over to her once again. Leatherhead assisted him to her side then moved away, giving the lovers some space as he pulled her close and she reached up; caressing his cheek. Greeting him tenderly with a soft murr. "Hi bright eyes."

"Hi yourself, beautiful." Mikey replied, kissed her tenderly and loving. Leatherhead watched with a heavy heart and sighed, happy for his friend. Raphael watched too for a moment then took out from his belt, the silver locket of himself and his family. Opening the locket and glanced upon them, smiled. It wasn't long until Casey looked upon the small photograph of himself and his family, understandably felt how his best friend; raphael was feeling.

Sitting in the front seats of the chopped, as only Leonardo was able to look back whilst Donatello kept his concentration on the steering stick of keeping control of the craft while in air space. Quickly glanced to his elder brother for a moment then realigned his focus onto and thrrough the direction of thier lucky escape and onwards the journey home.

Deep in thier hearts, realising that something was missing but wondered will their turn come along. Breaking the silence as Leonardo reached over to Donatello's shoulder, gently grasping and said softly as it sounded more like a whisper. "Let's go home, donnie."

The purple clad terrapin nodded and navigated through the sky, and travelled safely home.

Meanwhile, back in the rubble of destroyed secret government facility. Mystique ordered the surviving soldiers to search through the piles of concrete slabs, endless dangerous metal poles that could pierce through any one and instant end thier life within a blink of a eye. Even fire continued to burn throughout the surrounding rubble. Standing far behind the men as they lifted one piece of broken concrete, in search of thier employer.

Instead of finding, bishop. Doctor stockman was discovered under the pile of black stone slabs as his hologram flustered in and out, grunting and complaining delirously. "Am I dead? Is the end? Oh god, please tell I am finally going to rest in peace?"

Kicking his cybernetic chest as he was ordered, demanding. "Get up, stockman. There is work to be done and you are in need of searching for bishop." Mystique hissed, taking her foot away after kicking him then he whined as he rose to his feet. "Why cant you just let me deactivate in peace?"

He was ignored, then ordered once again to assist in the search which he fumbly obeyed but lazily performed what he was ordered then suddenly, one soldier called out. "I have found him, mistress." Guiding the way as he dedicatedly tried his best to remove the large piece of concrete slab then stepped aside as stockman was demanded to move it away so bishop could be retrieved.

"Quickly, he needs medical attention asap." She demanded and remained by his side, weakly looked up to his prodigy and rose his hand. Immediately she grasped his hand, assured him to remain still and supported him until the all clear was given. "Get him in the chopper and do NOT hesitate to get bishop to the facility in the sahara desert. Do Not waste no time. Is that clear, soldier?"

"Yes, ma'am." one soldier answered and then recieved a bullet to his head. The co-pilot gasped and worried he'd be next. "I am not a ma'am. Is that clear?" she hissed, irritated. "Yes, mistress." he stammered frightened.

"Need another pilot, any volunteers?" A long paused eluded then one finally answered, raising his hand. "I will volunteer."

Mystique, ordered softly. "Get to it soldier." Without hesitation, the soldier did as commanded and had taken the co-pilot seat. She glanced down to the man, that had given her life and grasped his hand with comfort.

 _Back at the winchester ranch..._

Rachel and April, cradled the twins within thier embrace as they comforted them under the protection of Angel. Bringing in a tray, carrying a fresh brewed hot tea and baked cookies that rachel had prepared earlier. Gently rocked in the rocking chairs, as both women softly hummed a lullaby to the children as they slept contently. Angel stood nearby April as she admirably glanced upon raphie junior and smiled after placing the tray down on the nearby table.

"He looks alike raphael." Angel commented with a warm smile. "Yes, I agree." April agreed, caressing the small child's forest green cheek and kissed his little forehead tenderly. Rachel smiled happily as she watched both her sister in law and friend, then glanced down upon little lucas. Her breathe shuddered as she exhaled alittle. Then, she looked to the window on her left as tears slowly covered her cheeks.

"Rachel?" April softly spoke. Rachel didnt reply, continued looking through the window and April called once again. "Rachel?"

"Yes, sis." Rachel finally answered but softly. "Are you ok?"

"I'm worried about raphie."

"I'm sure he will be alright, I can assure you."

"April is right, Rachel. The boys will be fine, they always come home safe." Angel assured. "I hope so." Rachel prayed. A bright light shone through the window and before rachel, she was confused at first then saw her dearest uncle standing, smiling.

"Uncle jimmy?" she whispered. "Uncle jimmy?" Angel repeated and continued. "Where is he?"

"What do you mean? I can't see him." April replied then Rachel answered the question. "I can, he is here. _Smiling_." Rachel whispered, pausing for second then resumed as she watched her uncle faded. "But I'm not completely sure if he truly was _here_."

April and Angel gestured Rachel to join them on the bed edge so they could group hug, gently and close even tenderly with cradling the infan twins within the crevices of thier arms. "We should try to be positive, must be strong." Angel assured loving, whilst April wiped away Rachel's tears.

"I love you girls, thankyou." Rachel said softly, declaring her sisterly love for both April and Angel with gratitude. "You're welcome, sis. You're welcome."


	33. Chapter 33

chapter 33

 _New York waterfront docks_

The area was closed off with _Do not cross_ yellow tape. NYPD investigated the crime scene and were utterly baffled to what they discovered. With a crowd of onlookers and noisy reporters, seeking a leak for thier story. The chief of police lifted the tape and stepped into the scene then requested for immediate answers to the carnage.

"What happened here, officer?" Chief Banks requested, patiently waited for the answer as he held both hands before him in a cross formation. "I dont know what to tell you, chief. This is totally messed up and doesnt make no sense." Officer Jack daniels replied, scratching his head.

Chief banks looked around before crouching down to pick up, a strange object that had attracted his attention. Officer Daniels also noticed the object and followed, curiously wondered what it could be. "What is it, Chief?"

"I have no idea but it would be best to be kept under wraps, the public is not to know anything before we know what we are dealing with. Understood?"

Agreeably nodded before answering. "Yes sir."

Chief Banks exhaled, heavily and rough then stated as he had repeated himself. "The public is not to know anything before we know what we are dealing with. This night just cant getting any worse, well i hope it doesnt."

Just as when officer daniels were about to grasp his shoulder in assurance and say what he hoped to assure his employer when a shriek of slight agonizing cry attracted thier attention. The crowd tried to cross the barricade and desired to look what was happening but ordered to remain behind the line.

"Jason, must be another way to see what is in that alleyway." Shelby Washbourne said to her cameraman. "The fire escape, from the rooftops. Only chance we may get the scoop." He insisted and Shelby smiled. "Let's go." Ushering him to lead the way and grasp the scoop before the other reporter vultures caught on what they were off to. Just as when they left, a citizen caught notice and followed them.

Meanwhile in the alleyway, three officers tried thier best to bring down the beast as they had no idea what they were dealing with. Chief banks stood back, watching his officers been thrown into the walls or behind the beast even stomped into the concrete before torn open. It didnt take long where Shelby and her cameraman finally a spot to record the scene in progress to report back to her editor and the unaware citizen also witnessed which she gasped and had to cover her mouth to stop her terrified cries to be heard.

"Jason, are you getting this?" Shelby whispered. He nodded, keeping the camera strongly pointed and directed to the open scene as they were watching from the rooftop. Shelby covered her mouth as she gasped in shock, watching the scene unfold and finally the beast was shot down.

But apparently it took more than two bullet magazine rounds to finally put it down. "Bloody hell, that is one tough bastard to kill. What is it?"

"Don't know, but have to find out and ensure it is contained since four officers were bitten. Have to make sure it isnt contiagious." Chief Banks demanded then turned on his heel, finally leaving the scene as he was approached by the waiting press outside, unaware that one had managed to get the scoop that she wanted. "Let's get back now Jason. We got what we wanted." Lightly tapped on his head and smiled as she made her way down the fire escape, followed by her cameraman and whilst the witnessing citizen had remained silent but terrified to what she had witnessed. Shaking terribly and terrified, unable to move as she was paralysed with fear.

The petrified woman knew she had to leave before she was discovered and managed to demand her legs to buckle and stand straight then finally sneak away before any of the presented officers had discovered her. Quickly had hide once again when she disturbed a trash bin nearby which had alerted the police officers and one slowly walked to investigate, directing the flashlight in her direction. "Find something?" one asked, standing close by.

Just as when the officer stepped closer, a stray cat leaped out from the shadows before running away. Sighing relieved then returned with the his comrades as the woman hid, and felt relieved as she heard them say. "It is nothing, just a pesty cat."

"Darn cats these days." The second officer stated.

 _Channel 3 newsroom_

The editor of channel 3 was getting frustrated, ordering his employees to give him solid concrete evidence as what had happened on the waterfront docks earlier that evening. The room was full of people running throughout the facility like crazed mice, carrying piles of paperwork. Throwing his hands up with frustration and grunted as he stormed in the office.

His phone rang as picked up and hissed in the reciever. "This better be good."

"Oh you will like this, boss." Shelby told him, confident. "I am listening, shelby." Chief editor Fernandez smiled, leaning back in his chair and waited to hear what shelby had to present.

 _Elsewhere, travelling in skyspace not far from the Winchester ranch_

Mikey and wolfjade, soundly slept within eachother's embrace during the journey and under the careful watchful eyes of their family. Donatello wipe cleaned his hands, of excess blood from the patients that slept soundly and contently. Returning back to the seat where Leo had taken over temporarily, and donatello informed leonardo that wolfjade is need of immediate medical attention once they land as her blood was failing to the silver serum in her blood stream. Leonardo sighed worriedly and Donatello asked. "What are we going to tell mikey?"

For a short moment, the leader terrapin looked down with a heavy heart and sighed brokenly. "Tell him the truth. He deserves to be told of what could happen." Realigning his sight to the front where he looked for a spot to land the copter down safely, Donatello felt his heart grow heavy and a pair of warm fresh tears streamed down his cheeks as he feared the worse and wished it never become reality. This was one thing that couldnt bare to witness, he had to do something and fast. Donatello was determined to ensure that he doesnt loose wolfjade not only for his younger brothers sake but for his own pride.

Saving others was apart of him and to lose one would be one defeat he couldnt face. Leatherhead and Raphael were the first to leap out, then hurriedly assisted with mikey and Wolfjade. Raphael carried Wolfjade whilst Leatherhead cradled mikey, as the others followed but Donatello rushed ahead into the infirmary. "Sorry angel, coming through."

Angel stood in the doorway of the kitchen, carrying the tray. The sweet aroma of fresh brewed hot coffee attracted Donatello as he returned and looked in the doorway then said. "Coffee?"

Angel nodded as she was just stunned by the purple clad's glance for the piping hot coffee. "Thankyou, good coffee. Gotta run." Taking the cup and rushed to the infirmary, leaving angel standing in the kitchen wondering what had just happened. Then the others followed, before she could take a step. Casey took the second cuppa and sat at the table, stating his gratitude. "Thanks angel, needed that."

Rolling her eyes, and abruptly exhaled then placed the tray down and went to the nursery where April and Rachel waited unaware of the commotion. "What happened? What's going on?" April asked, cradling Raph jnr. "Oh it is nothing, just the boys are back." Angel replied, oblivious to the obvious. Both April and Rachel looked to each other then placed the twins in their cribs and hurried by Angel when she realised, bopped her forehead and said. "Nice going doofus."

April hurried to the kitchen and threw her around Casey's neck, kissing him all over as he was happy to see his lovely welcoming wife. And rachel, immediately hurried to the infirmary. Standing in the doorway, watching him place wolfjade down on the bed as she waited and covered her mouth. Raphael looked up as he still leaned over the onconscious anthro wolf and made his way over to rachel, gently pulled her close. His large muscled and bruised, slightly scratched arms draped around her gently and warm, she returned the embraced and silently cried happily to see him return home safe.

The newlyweds left the room while Donatello, immediately did what he could to save wolfjade with the assistance of leatherhead. Splinter walked in the room, and silently caressed the back of his hand across mikey's cheek and prayed for a miracle. He gently insisted leonardo to leave with him, and allow Donatello and leatherhead to do what they can while they wait and hope for all and the best in heart.

Shortly afterwards, Leonardo requested for Casey's assistance to return back to the copter where two bodies waited within for a proper burial. Followed by both April and Angel then finally Raphael and Rachel as he wished to keep his wife from seeing something that will turn her world upside down. Standing in the doorway of the house entrance as she looked to Raphael and said.

"What is going on? Did something happen?" Raphael gently grapsed her arms and tried to assure her calmly. "Rachel, there is something you have to know."

Leonardo looked up and saw in the distance as he handed James body to Casey, tightly wrapped in a sheet that they could find to cover his mutilated body. Just when Casey turned and cradled the body whilst Leonardo cradled the body of the deceased black wolf. A saddening deep howl, filled the skies as clouds broke with rain and Rachael rushed to see in hope her dearest uncle was not as she had been informed.

Pulling back the bloodied sheet from his face and immediately, Casey gave his condolescences as she broke down in tears and wailed. Raphael draped one arm around his wife's back and laced the other underneath her legs, gently picking her up as she tightly draped her arms around his neck and cried.

"I know, vixie. I know." He couldnt bare to see her cry, let alone to hear her broken wail that had shattered her deeply. Both Angel and April, covered thier mouths as they too cried for the loss of James and the additional member that was brought home to be buried. The old rat stood by the bottom of the porch stairs and waited as the rain pelted down. Nodding gently as Raphael glanced saddened and lost, to what he wasnt prepared as he wished it had turned differently.

Taking his mourning wife inside while the others approached not far behind. Sighed mournfully as he looked to Leonardo and gestured both his son and Casey to follow where they begun the ceremony of passage for deceased and buried so they shall sleep and rest in peace.


	34. Chapter 34

chapter 34

 _New york; Foot headquarters_

Whilst chaos commenced throughout the city and not at the hands of the Shredder with the Foot clan. Despite the excitement would please the crimelord but in the meantime, he has other priorities to be addressed. His physical wellbeing and Karai's future with Chaplin.

Not to forget about the growing feelings toward Hana, whilst another is trying to attract his attention which she is envious of her rival. Kneeling before her private shrine as she meditated and prayed to gain as she hopes will be returned. Softly smiled, as a slight visual vision commenced through the meditation.

 _Caressed her cheek tenderly followed with a tender smile as he glanced into her hazel brown eyes. Returning the smile, as she reached up to gently grasp his hand and nuzzled the crevice of his palm. With a soft whisper, continued nuzzling his hand as she said tenderly. "I've loved you from the very first moment I saw you, Master Shredder."_

 _Their noses drew closer, soft breathe grew shorter as thier eyes shared a deep connection then finally, closed thier eyes and passionately kissed. Missouri rose her arms to drape around Oroku's neck as he too, draped his arms around her petite frame then lowered his palms to grasp her tight rump and gently pick up into his embrace. As he did so, missouri lifted her legs to drape around his waist to hold tightly upon for support. After a moment of deep passion, thier lips parted and thier glance reconnected._

 _"You are beautiful missouri, I apologise for making you wait this long for your love to be returned." Oroku admitted and apologised as he carried missouri to the foam mattress in the bedroom close by._

 _"I only wish, I declared my desire and heart sooner." he continued. Missouri smiled, tearfully as the tears streamed down her cheeks and gently cusped Oroku's cheeks, finally kissed him once more as he welcomed the passionate affection._

Missouri's heart pounded heavily and fast, as she opened her eyes. Praying her vision she had witnessed, will become reality. But first, she is to rid of one rival; Hana Misaki is to be out of the way. Question is, how to do so without becoming a suspect of the murdering ploy? To ensure her plan is to become a success, she has to prove her loyalty to Oroku Saki. And hope he returns her feelings as she declares them. Standing slowly, collecting her weapons of death and smirked to the photograph of her target. Chuckled menacingly, and stated confidently. "You will be dead and Oroku is mine."

Dragging the knife through the photograph's middle, the two halves floated to the floor and she turned on her heel as she made her way to the door, closing it behind her once she stepped out of the room. Elsewhere, Karai and Chaplin prepared for thier date after a short separation as she was requested to check on the facilities in Tokyo for her father whilst he is unable to proceed with the responisbilities that is expected of him.

His progress of regaining what he desires to succeed and reach one goal. Becoming strong once again in mind and body. During his journey to gain once again, Miss Hana Misaki assisted throughout the therapy and endured his outburst temperment, taking it only just a low tantrum as he was expressing his broken pride and ego. Hana understood and always smiled, whilst others would had thrown in the towel and retaliated with outbursive response, Hana encouraged something else.

Understanding, encouragment and most of all; Support. Not once she lost her temper, or responded in harsh manner despite she recieved plently from Oroku throughout the therapy sessions as she would do as expected to encourage and assist her patient to regain and become stronger than what they were once before.

Gently grasped both hands, guiding him to the wooden ballet stands that is used to help somewhat disabled and determined individuals that wished to walk again. Oroku grunted as he felt the agonizing pain in his joints and muscles. Hana could see his struggles and still encoruaged him to try, even it is was only just _once_.

"I know and understand this hurts, master shredder but just try and that will be all for the day." Hana assured, with a warm smile. Oroku looked up to Hana with a glance of heavy defeat and curiosity as she always smiled and never once, returned the anger she recieved from him. He nodded and softly replied. "Ok, you are the doctor."

Never leaving his side as she patiently waited and guided with each step, slowly and encouraged him to take his time. "Alright, one slow step at a time."

Taking the first step was difficult and had proven to be painful but he was determined to accomplish the task. A few minutes later as they reached the end of the parallel space, enduring the pain as he finally had taken the last step and assisted him to turn around slowly then allowed him to sit in the wheelchair that waited.

"There you go, you have done very well today. Much better then yesterday." Hana smiled, placing a warm blanket over his legs. Oroku watched her as he took in every crevice of her lovely skin in his memory then suddenly he smiled. She chuckled lightly and said. "Now what are you so happy about?"

Shrugging lightly then replied. "Just you are one beautiful treasure." Hana blushed lightly and smiled as she answered. "Thankyou, master shredder."

He gently grasped her hand and she blushed darker, gently pulled her down to him and caressed her cheek. "Please, Oroku. You mean so much more than just a servant." Hana's heart had pounded hard and fast she felt the tender and passionate kiss upon her lips. Parting for a second and shared a deep connection that had proved thier spark between them, hana cusped his cheek softly and returned the kiss as she softly moaned. Unaware that stood outside the room, watching as she gritted her teeth with fierece jealous and hatred toward her rival.

Missouri's blood boiled, tightening her fist as she plotted her ploy into action to rid of Hana and gain Oroku to be hers. Allowing the door to close and sighed heavily, gritting through her teeth as she vowed. "I will prove to you my love that I am the one, you should be with not _her_." Walking down the corridor and schemed another way of ending Hana without spilling a drop of her blood as she hoped it will bring her and Oroku through a courtship of comfort then finally, union as she desired and wished for in the beginning.

 _Winchester ranch, a few days later_

The over worked purple clad terrapin, dragged himself from the kitchen as he carried a hot cuppa of fresh brewed coffee. Tiredly walked back to the infirmary as he was stopped by leatherhead. "Hey, Leatherhead. Why you standing outside of the door?"

Lightly bit his lower lip, and blushed lightly. Donatello immediately caught on what had the large croc so silent then answered his own question with a surprised glance. "Oh?" Leatherhead nodded and remained silent. Casey approached the large croc and purple clad terrapin as he rubbed his eyes and commented.

"Sounds like that party animal is back in action, right?" Lightly nudged donatello's tricep. He sighed and replied. "Yes, let's hope he doesnt open those stitches."

"Anyway, seen raph?" he wondered. "He is with rachel. Paying his respects to her uncle." Casey sighed, rubbed the back of his neck. "How do we break the news to Jade about the black wolf?"

"I have no idea, but for now they need time alone."

Meanwhile outside in the family cemetry plot. Raphael and Rachel, placed fresh flowers on the tombstones. Raphael embraced his wife close, comforting her as she grieved and mourned for the last member of her family. "Raphie." she softly sniffled. "Yeah, vixen." he answered tenderly.

"Promise me that you will kick the ass of the deadbeat that had hurt my uncle." she requested, holding his arms around her tightly. Raph sighed, kissed the back of her head and answered. "I promise vixie, I promise."


	35. epilogue

_chapter song: Joe cocker - Up where we belong_

Epilogue

The day has finally arrived, after all the ups downs even terrifying which almost came close to their deathifying demise but escaped to live another day and tell the tale. The nervous groom waited for his bride in the open meadow outside the ranch where wolfjade's pack attended and waited to witness the ceremony. Standing, where he waited on the stone altar; surrounded with wolfjade's favourtie flowers. Orange tulips with carnations and roses.

Leonardo stood beside his brother for support and assured as he smiled whilst gently patted his shoulder as mikey figeted with the collar of his shirt. "Mikey, relax little brother. Everything is going to be alright." Multiple thoughts flooded the orange clad terrapin's mind, worrying how this very day of his life of to marry the most beautiful creature he has laid eyes upon and become the one of his dream may turn out to be. Taking a calming breathe, smiled nervously as he reached and gently patted Leonardo's hand upon his shoulder, with gracious gesture. Looking to the other members of his family, whom waited to witness and sat patiently with four empty seats.

"Where is master splinter?" mikey asked, alittle panicky. "Attending the bride, I believe." Leonardo assuredly assumed. Meanwhile in the house, where the bride to be and her bridesmaids prepared to walk down the aisle. Standing before the mirror, grasping the bouquet in her clasped hands that embraced the ribboned stems as she was approached by her bridesmaids.

"You are absolutely stunning, jade." April commented, proudly as wolfjade wore her summer lace chiften V-neck wedding dress. Angel smiled, wiping the tears away from her cheeks as she too admired wolfjade. "Mikey's going to faint when he sees you."

Turning on her heel, faced her bridesmaids and smiled back. She too, shed tears but joyous tears. April took out a hankerchief, gently touched her cheek to stop the mascara running as she assured. "Save some for the wedding, jade."

Jade giggled and nodded, inhaled softly to calm her nerves. Then Angel grasped jade's hand and said tenderly. "Let's get you _married_." April opened the door, stepped aside and waited as Angel walked out first. April smiled gently and followed out after angel, finally jade. Whilst the three walked together down the corridor, each bridemaid met their partners then to be led, for the cereomony. Wolfjade begun to become anixous and yet, excited to marry her dream mate. Whence arriving to the aisle entrance, the large white wolf waited with master splinter.

Her bridesmaids with their partners stood aside, smiling happily and welcoming as the old rat stepped slowly to the bride and gently grasped her hand, happily and proudly smiled then said. "Thankyou, dearest jade. Thankyou for coming into my youngest son's life and bringing such joy to him."

Returned the joyous smile, followed by a warm embrace and whispered tenderly. "Thankyou, master splinter." Pulling away, then stepped asideas they white wolf took his place jade and waited to walk her down the aisle, master splinter bowed respectfully to the wolf as he too, bowed and turned on his heel then returned to his seat whilst mikey waited as the altar. Before the groom noticed his bride due arrive, he glanced toward his sensei as he took his seat. Master splinter smiled proudly and nodded.

Raphael felt agitated with the tuxedo which he was expected to wear once again, forever figet with the collar of the shirt and forced himself to endure and yet, silently gritted his teeth in annoyance as it became worse then rachel noticed. Whispery requested to him gently. "Raphie, leave you shirt collar alone please." He replied, grunted lowly as he irritably whined. "This monkey suit is itching me, babe. Sorry."

Rachel sighed softly then whispery assured. "Soon as the ceremony is over, you may run for the hills and escape it. Only until then, you can run freely nude." Raphael paused, lightly palmed herself with her free hand as she cradled Raph jnr that slept contently in her embrace while lucas slept within Raph's.

"I can't believe, I just said that." Raphael chuckled, leaned close and kissed her temple tenderly and whispery assured her as she had realised the choice of words, she had used. "All natural, babe." She glanced tenderly to her husband and smiled, nodding agreeably. "Indeed."

The music begun and all stood as the bridemaids with thier partners walked down the aisle whilst jade stood waiting as she was kept hidden then finally, she was seen as all witnessed although mikey was last to glance and see his new bride but what a sight for the orange clad terrapin to cherish and remember. Tears welled up and streamed, joyously as his baby blue eyes glistened. Eagerly desired to run and swing his bride in circles of happiness and joy, but was persistently requested to remain for tradition. Short few moments later, Wolfjade finally arrived tothe altar as she was walked down the aisle with the white wolf, she had found her journey that will be giving her away.

Before she could step up and upon the altar itself, Jade lowered to the wolf and shared a soft nuzzle then he and mikey exchanged thier honourable bows. Holding his hand out to his bride and she happily took in hers then stepped up, taking her place beside her groom.

"We are here gathered to bare witness of these two long destined souls to share holy matrimony this very special day. They have written thier own vows to declare thier union." Professor honeycutt paused and glanced to Wolfjade as he happily requested with joyous encouragement. "Ms Wolfjade, would you wish to begin first?"

With a short exhale, calming herself and wiped the tears away as she handed the bouquet to April whih had stood behind her.

"Mikey, the very first moment I glanced upon you that day. Never heed I know, I'll be standing here before you and our beloved friends and family to become one with you as you have brought all and much more that a girl could ask for. You're my best friend, my keeper, my love and my hero. Most of all, my beloved soulmate. I love you."

Mikey exhaled, trying to stay calm whilst tears covered his cheeks as he opened his paper and read his written words.

"Jade, my angel cakes. I fell in love with you the very first second I saw you. You are everything to me, my wonder woman and want to spend my life with you forever. I love you."

Professor honeycutt pronounced the couple as husband and wife, permitting them to share thier first kiss as thier witnesses applauded. Whence jade turned to her left once she and Mikey parted lips then saw the white wolf in the distance, he bowed then joined the waiting pack as she smiled with happy tears which streamed down her cheeks and returned the smile, understandably. Leaving the altar together and stood, followed after them as they too bare witness to the pack, howled a song of love and eternal mateship.

Thier cheeks met, as their temples touched softly and rose thier heads and howled happily. Raphael sniggered then sheepishly smiled as he was lightly tapped for teasing mikey's howl. "What?! His howl is like a pup on steroids."

Rachel gave a stern glance and sighed. "Not now, raphie. Not nice."

Raph sheepishly grinned then nuzzled her neck. "Sorry babe, got to admit. Sounds quirky, can I escape this suit?" Rachel couldnt resist the big brown eyes that drooped toward her with melting plea.

"Oh alright, go on." She smiled. "Woohoo, freedom!" Bolting off when rachel called to him. "Raph, forget something?"

At first, he was confused as he tilted his head then glanced to his sleeping son then realised and quickly handed the sleeping infant to his wife. "Thanks babe."

She smiled, nodding as raph bolted and stripped out of the tuxedo happily. "Some things never changed." April commented, smiling. "No, but wouldnt want it any other way." Rachel agreeably replied.

Elsewhere, while one wedding commenced another was under way to progress. Karai stood before the mirror and brushed her hands along the dress front then, the doors opened allowing one she waited to see.

"You are stunning, Karai." Oroku saki commented with proud smile. "Thankyou father." Karai smiled, lowering slightly to embrace him gently. Hana stepped in the room and greeted the bride to be. "Oh Karai you are beautiful. Chaplin is going to faint when he sees you." Hana said, admirably.

"It is time." Missouri informed them. Karai exhaled softly as she begun to feel nervous, but before they took the frist step. Her father instructed, Missouri to attend the guests while he and Karai with Hana waited one moment longer. Missouri obeyed although, deep down she wished to remain but hadnt. "As you wish, master."

The door closed but Missouri stood on the other side, earsdropping on the conversation that commenced. "Is there something wrong, father?" Karai softly asked as she worriedly wondered. He shook his head gently and replied, assuring his child with a smile. "No, I wish to share something with you as this is the right time." He paused and requested Hana to assist him which she happily obliged.

Karai waited as she stood and watched her father present his success of gaining his strength and mobility in his legs once more. Covered her lips, trying not to allow the tears to stream the mascara and mess her blush as she was extremely proud and joyous to see her father stand once again. Hana handed a steel walking cane to Oroku for support as he held one arm up and out to his daughter. Smiled happily as she took his arm in hers then patiently walked out of the room, followed by Hana and slowly disappeared down the corridor. Missouri stood in the shadows of the other end of the corridor and watched on.

"Soon my love, you and I will be together." Missouri vowed and quietly followed but kept hidden to avoid suspicion and unexpected ploy that would create unwanted disater. Keeping her distance as the wedding commenced, witnessed by all that attended to see the heiress of New york's underground crime organisation. Chaplin welcomed his bride to be upon the altar as they exchanged thier vows and sealed the ceremony with a passionate kiss. Oroku smiled, gently grasped Hana's hand as she too returned the tightening grasp and smile.

* * *

Tealana, leans back in her chair and exhaled a relieving sigh. Placing the pen down when the door opened. "Finished? Who's next?" Raphael asked. "If I tell you, then you'll blab it out." Tealana answered. "Cross my heart, I wont tell."

"Sure, sure you wont tell Raphael."

"Come on, tell me please."  
"Nope."  
"Least tell me the end of the story."

"Oh, can those brown eyes get any bigger." Tealana smiled, giving the copy to raph to read before been chased about as she laughed. "You're so going to get it little minx."

"Why is that? It was fun to write especially to bring out the soft side of you out for all to see." Tealana laughed and ran fast as she could, raph continued to chase after her and begun to huff and puff. "What is wrong, raphie?" she grinned. "All tuckered out?"

Raph smirked then tealana realised immediately that she was in trouble. "Uh-oh." Tealana quickly bolted once again and hurried for cover. Raph chuckled and flopped in the couch with the book that he had managed to snatch then said as he were the promoter. "Now stay tune for the next adventure. Turtle power boys and girls. Now, time for a good read. Laters."

Finally, this love/adventure etc story is over. Good lord, it was fun but exhausting lol. I loved every minute of it. Time to continue with the next story; Leonardo's angel then donatello's soulmate and so forth. I do apologise for the late updates for all fictions as I have been terribly busy with my Strength personal training and MMA training as I am working very hard to become the first female top MMA fighter for my MMA academy which i do hope i will achieve as good things are happening for myself and my children. We have been watched and commented by other instructors that visit and one has said, that one day I will become a good instructor as I am that focused in my training, and direct with whatever i may have a problem or possible issue with something as i dont let nothing slide. I address them with caution and ensure whether i may or not have injury temporary or not, it is known and rather to endure some pain to become stronger not weaker. Also, newbie trainees come to me and listen as i try my best to help them with strong guidance but understanding procession. This has made me confident and I do hope i can achieve what they expect as i wont let them or myself down as i am also teaching my children to become better as well.

My children practice in Hapkido and taekwondo while i study, hapkido, Muay thai kickboxing, taekwondo, cage, boxing, tai chi. Yes i know, that is alot. Where do i find the energy you ask well the answer is simple. Determination, self belief, self discipline, motivation and vigorous training to only become what is only meant to be of me. I strongly believe in Bruce Lee's saying 'knowing is not enough, we must apply and willing is not enough, we must do.'

I also have a fighter's tournament approaching that i wish to attend and hopefully achieve in winning after all i had trained for. But the main goal is that I wish to achieve, is to give that inspiration to my children. And hopefully to others, that will be my biggest accomplishments as how I respect the way of the art is to honour what I've learned and not expect to be. Anyway, onwards to the next fiction; Leonardo's Angel is under way and hope to see you join in the adventure as we witness the romance for the self disciplined clan leader. Who is the lucky girl? Heehee, i better not spoil it eh? And just allow the story unfold and reveal how the adventure begins. Tootles for now and see you in the next adventure. :)


End file.
